The Forgotten Time : El Tiempo Olvidado
by Cherry Mizuki
Summary: Un incidente con la bazooka de los 10 años deja a Tsuna atrapado en el pasado... ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? RebornXTsuna R27, insinuaciones de otros como X27 y seguramente Arcobaleno27. This FanFic is owned by Metamorcy and authorized translation to Spanish.
1. Viaje en el Tiempo

**Disclaimer****: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano

**N/T****:** ¡Holis! Bueno incursionado como traductora esta es mi primera historia y espero que la disfruten. Cuento con la autorización de Metamorcy la autora del fic para su traducción en español.

Titulo: The Forgotten Time

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen y si lo hiciera el mundo estaría lleno de yaoi

N/A: Es mi primera vez escribiendo R27, espero que salga bien. También estoy usando un traductor en línea para el italiano, por lo que si no es correcto lo siente, pondré una nota en el final de lo que significa.

Ha sido beteado por tokyomewmewlvr

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time ~ El Tiempo Olvidado<p>

Capitulo 1: Viaje en el tiempo

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Tsuna comenzó el día, empezó igual como cada mañana y terminó igual como cada noche. Era una rutina a la que se estaba acostumbrando a pesar de todas las locuras que transcurrían día con día. Casi no sucedía nada nuevo, además de lo usual, desde el incidente con el futuro. Era extrañamente pacífico, pero Tsuna lo sabía mejor que nadie. Él estaba muy familiarizado con ese tipo de silencio, la calma antes de la tormenta, ya que lo había experimentado antes tantas veces y esperaba que lo que fuera a venir en su camino no fuera demasiado grande o mayor. A él le gustaba vivir, muchas gracias.

"Es hora de despertar, Dame Tsuna". Una voz llamó al adolescente antes de que fuera consciente de su entorno.

Sin embargo, una fuerte patada en el estómago lo sacudió hasta despertar. Tsuna dejó escapar un grito y antes de que se diera cuenta, fue pateado de nuevo, esta vez desde el otro lado y fue empujado fuera de su cama, volando en el aire por la fuerza. Su cuerpo cansado se estrelló contra la pared y luego se deslizó hacia abajo, derrumbándose en el suelo con la espalda en primer lugar. Se retorció de dolor, gimiendo a sí mismo, tratando de adecuarse de la incómoda posición en que había aterrizado. "¡Reborn! ¡No hace falta que me patees de esa manera!"

Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su sádico tutor, a pesar de que parecía más un puchero, agarrándose por los codos. El asesino a sueldo solo le devolvió la mirada con León en su sombrero fedora y las manos en los bolsillos, observándolo muy satisfecho por lo que había hecho. Tsuna suspiró en derrota, mirando que no había nada que pudiera hacer y se levantó sobre su trasero con la espalda contra la pared, frotándose con las manos las partes donde había sido golpeado. Estaba seguro de que iba a convertirse en moretones más tarde. Consiguió ponerse en pie, el moreno volteo para ver la hora.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando leyó la hora. Gritó."¡Hiiieee! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Hibari-san me va a morder hasta la muerte!"

Los horribles números seguían parpadeando para él obsesivamente, él sólo tenía quince minutos antes de empezar la escuela. Esa maldita suerte por lo que continuaba su racha de horror en su vida.

"Entonces es mejor que te des prisa." Reborn sonrió, inclinando su sombrero hacia abajo para cubrir su rostro.

"¡Reborn!"

Tsuna se vistió en un tiempo récord y aventó todo junto antes de salir corriendo detrás de la puerta, sin molestarse en tomar el desayuno. No hubo tiempo para nada de eso, había cosas más importantes por hacer. Para la gente que pasaba por allí, parecía una mancha, corriendo por las calles y dejando una nube de polvo a su paso. Reborn vio con diversión desde la ventana del dormitorio, como su estudiante corría con pánico, tratando de llegar a la escuela antes de que sonara la campana. Se rió entre dientes misteriosamente, siempre era divertido ver al moreno de esa manera. Siempre parecía hacer su día.

Por suerte para Tsuna, logró entrar en el momento justo cuando escuchó el toque de campanas. Se dejó caer contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, usando el marco para sostenerse. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase lo miraron y se echaron a reír un poco por su apariencia, haciendo evidente lo que había sucedido. Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se tambaleó hacia su escritorio y se derrumbó sobre él, gimiendo, y colocando la cabeza sobre su mesa. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, con ganas de volver a dormir. Estaba taaaan cansado. Toda esa carrera en la mañana no era bueno para él, sabía eso o pensó eso, pero no podía ser ayudado. Prefiere no pensar en qué pasaría si Hibari se enterara de que había estado faltando a clases luego de llegar tarde. Tsuna se estremeció ante la idea.

Reborn tuvo la culpa también, él no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

'¿Qué pasa con Reborn? ¿De verdad tiene que despertarme de esa manera? Sería bueno si él me despertara como una persona normal lo haría...' Tsuna suspiro consternado y miró alrededor de su salón mientras se encontraba en clase, el profesor hablando sobre algo desde el frente, escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. No tenía ganas de prestar atención. Era la misma cosa aburrida como de costumbre para él. Nada nuevo. Sus ojos color miel dan una mirada a Gokudera y Yamamoto, que discuten en voz baja entre sí, y se volvió para ver al maestro ahora hacer un escándalo sobre como algún pobre estudiante hizo un comentario en su contra.

El abrir de la puerta corrediza le llamó la atención mientras su mente vagaba por todos lados. Vio entrar a los estudiantes que llegaron tarde, todos agotados con la ropa toda rasgada y cubierta de sangre. Cada uno de ellos luciendo peor que el otro, mientras que algunos tuvieron mala suerte. Hibari había llegado, obviamente atrapándolos.

Tsuna estaba muy contento porque se las había arreglado para salir de eso. Las cosas en la clase continuaron como siempre. Llamado su atención el profesor, por echarse a reír, teniendo que forzar a Gokudera de no volarlo al aula de arriba.

'Realmente no se puede obtener de un día tranquilo. Probablemente nunca...'-gimió Tsuna. 'Mi vida es tan complicada.'

El día terminó con el toque de campana como de costumbre y se fue con sus dos mejores amigos. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos antes de que las fans comenzaran a arrastrarlos, más bien, a los dos adolescentes mayores. Tsuna negó con la cabeza por las respuestas de afecto que estaban recibiendo y sonrió. Siempre había sabido que los dos eran muy populares y le hizo sentir un poco desanimado que nunca nadie le siguiera a todas partes a excepción de Haru y la gente que lo quería muerto. Cuanto realmente podía prescindirlo.

A pesar de que deseaba que hubiera una persona en algún lugar de este mundo loco que lo entendiera y quería que sólo tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa persona sería la única para él.

'Ah... pero eso es sólo un sueño. No soy _tan_ afortunado.'

"Juudiame!" Gokudera gritó, todavía irritado de que la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela estaba detrás de ellos. Él habría sacado su dinamita (Tsuna todavía se sorprende de dónde vienen) si Tsuna no lo hubiera detenido. "¿Todo este bien en casa? ¡Volare a cualquiera si te están causando algún problema!"

"¡Hiiiieeee! ¡Gokudera-kun, no! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Perfectamente bien! ¡No hay nada fuera de lo común!" Tsuna replicó rápidamente, palideciendo. "Si vuelas algo, ¡Voy a ser el único en problemas!"

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, no quisiste decir eso. Solamente vas a lanzar los fuegos artificiales alrededor, ¿verdad?" Como de costumbre Yamamoto malentendió.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. Bueno, Gokudera lo hacia y Yamamoto sólo quedaba allí sin pestañear. Estaba empezando a convertirse en casi una rutina para ellos.

Tsuna vio como sus dos amigos fueron atacados por la multitud de chicas, esta vez desapareciendo con ellas. Trataría de ayudarlos, pero las chicas parecían feroces, listas para la sangre. Así que deció que no había nada que pudiera hacer ya que por el momento las chicas se habían disipado, sus dos mejores amigos habían desaparecido de vista. No tenía más remedio que regresar el resto del camino por sí mismo. Justamente vio la parte superior de su casa, un grito agudo le llamó la atención y la reconoció al instante.

Tsuna parpadeó y levantó la vista para ver a un niño con ropa de vaca derrumbarse delante de él. Una nube de polvo cubrió el área pequeña y tosió un poco en ella. Suspiró, ya que se calmo y se golpeó a sí mismo por lo que veía enfrente, antes de dirigirse a ayudar al niño de cinco años.

"Lambo... ¿Estás bien?" Tsuna miró al fondo del hoyo en el centro y suspiró una vez más. El llanto llegó a sus oídos, y como el polvo desapareció por completo, podía ver al niño sentado en el suelo. Lambo lloraba y lloraba, frotándose los ojos en respuesta. "Hey, no llores".

Lambo no lo escuchaba.

Sus ojos se perdían en el arma familiar que estaba tendido al lado del niño, la bazuca de los diez años. Un dispositivo que siempre causó problemas cada vez que se utilizó, la mayoría de las veces... Tsuna sacudió la cabeza y se acercó más, yendo a ayudar al pobre niño. Mientras, algunas chispas salían de la bazooka, pero él no prestó atención.

Más llanto se escuchó y fue cada vez más fuerte. Las lágrimas brotaron en cascada más alto y se agruparon en torno al centro del hoyo.

Tsuna se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza y se arrodilló. Llegando, le dio unas palmaditas a Lambo en la cabeza, con la esperanza de que ayudará a calmar al pequeño niño. "No, no, no hay necesidad de llorar. Todo está bien ahora." Lambo se calmo para respirar. "Vamos, vamos a entrar. Apuesto a que mamá tiene algo bueno para que comas".

Pero antes de Lambo volviera a ser el quejoso que era normalmente, se levantó y cogió la bazooka, apuntando hacia el mismo. Tsuna suspiró por enésima vez en el día, debería de haberlo visto venir. Lambo pronto desaparecería de nuevo y luego el Lambo adulto aparecería para tomar su lugar. Pero justo cuando Lambo iba a apretar el gatillo, I-Pin vino saltando desde el cielo, aterrizando en el de cinco años. Esto hizo que el arma diera la vuelta y en su lugar apuntara hacia...

Tsuna.

"¡E-Espera un momento!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el disparo había sido lanzado. Una nube de humo de color rosa rodeaba la zona. Los dos niños estaban corriendo, jugando y sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando se disipó el humo, no había nadie en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Tsuna tosió violentamente el humo que había inhalado accidentalmente. Cerró los ojos, tratando de esperar a que se aclarara de modo que pudiera ver dónde estaba.<p>

'¿Por qué yo...? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme a mí...?' Él se quejó mentalmente y esperó pacientemente.

Eso fue hasta que un extraño olor llenaba su nariz, sacándolo de su estado de relajación.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, pero sigue sin poder ver ni siquiera cuando el humo se fue disipando. El lugar en el que había llegado era oscuro y sombrío y tenía la iluminación limitada, casi ninguna. Había algo en el suelo por todas partes, pero no lo pudo saber y cuando él dio un paso, su zapato se hundió un poco en el líquido. Hubo algunos sonidos familiares como una especie de chirrido metálico. También puede escuchar algunos sonidos de goteo en la distancia y el olor que había sido débil debido al humo de antes era más fuerte. Tuvo que adaptarse a la iluminación, tomó ese tiempo para oler de nuevo el aroma. Era un poco un familiar, uno que no tenía ganas de oler... uno que sólo se le ocurría pensar cuando estaba en una batalla.

Luego hubo un clic cerca de su cabeza.

Tsuna se congeló. Se estremeció llenándose de miedo.

Algo helado se apretaba contra su espalda, donde su columna vertebral y los hombros se encuentran.

Y con un jadeo respira, Tsuna sabía que no estaba solo.

En ese momento, el humo desaparecido por completo.

Los grandes ojos miel se ampliaron con lo que veía delante de él. Sintió la tentación de vomitar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado oliendo todo el tiempo. Su piel palideció a un blanco puro y le temblaba el cuerpo. Un sudor frío corría por todo su cuerpo.

Delante de él había cuerpos entre cuerpos apilados a sus pies y pudo ver que había agujeros en el centro de dos pares de frentes. La sangre fluía de los cadáveres y podía saber a simple vista que había sido muy reciente. Sus ojos se perdieron hasta sus pies en un charco rojo que lo rodeaban, un poco había llegado a sus zapatos. Tsuna tragó grueso, el miedo pulsaba más rápido en su ser. Con sumo cuidado se dio la vuelta y se quedó temblando con la pistola que estaba apuntando a su pecho, justo en su corazón que latía en lo más profundo. Tsuna se quedó mirando el cañón del arma subiendo hasta las manos después a la cara.

Él parpadeó por un momento. ¿El hombre lucia... familiar...? ¿Era eso posible?

"¿Chi la sono?" La persona preguntó, ojos negros estrechándose peligrosamente, y empujó el arma más fuerte en la suave y carnosa piel. La frialdad de ambos del arma y la voz, hizo temblar de miedo al adolescente

"¿Qué dijo?" Tsuna alcanzó a pensar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. "¿E-e-eh?"

El hombre levantó una ceja y le habló en Inglés, algo que Tsuna pudo distinguir como._"Nombre"._

"Oh-Oh, yo-soy Sawada TT-Tsunayoshi..." El guardián del cielo tartamudeaba en japonés. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar su reloj, esperando a los cinco minutos para volver. ¡El no quería morir! ¡Tenía que salir de allí con vida y con la cabeza de regreso a su propio tiempo!

El hombre parpadeó con la frase, que no lo entendía, antes de reducir sus ojos ante la información una ve que tradujo las palabras en su cabeza. "Usted habla japonés..." Murmuró en voz baja antes de pulsar el arma más fuerte. "No importa, necesito que digas la verdad. No soy un hombre muy paciente y no me gustan las mentiras."

"¡Pero es verdad! ¡No me dispare!" Tsuna se desplazo un poco hacia atrás para llegar a cierta distancia. Sus pies salpicaban en la sangre que tenía debajo, creando ondas en el calmo líquido. A pesar de que el terror corría por sus venas, miró por encima de la persona y vio el conocido sombrero fedora.

No podría ser...

"¿R-Reborn?"

Las cosas de repente cambiaron a lo peor con solo una palabra.

El hombre apretó el gatillo y la bala fue disparada justo al lado de la cabeza de Tsuna, apenas rozando la piel. La bala impactó en un cadáver detrás, chorreando más sangre por el orificio adicional. Esa oscura mirada tan penetrante y si las miradas mataran, Tsuna sería un hombre muerto ahora mismo."¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Respóndeme o bien la siguiente bala será la última!"

"¡E-Espera!" La cabeza de Tsuna daba vueltas, agitando los brazos frenéticamente delante de él para protegerse. '¿Cómo es esto posible?' Él gritó en su cabeza. Reborn debe ser capaz de reconocerlo. Diez años en el futuro no debe hacer esto una gran diferencia... espera... ¿no debe Reborn ser un bebé? 'No debe ser un adulto... a menos que...' Tsuna recuerda que la bazooka de diez años lanzaba chispas después de haber caído. 'A menos que... esto no es diez años en el futuro... ¿estoy? ... ¿Estoy diez años en el pasado o en algún lugar en ese sentido?' Tsuna palideció aún más, su mente rápidamente ponía las cosas juntas dadas las circunstancias. '¿Podría realmente haber sido enviado al pasado?'

Sus ojos dan una mirada a su reloj con cuidado, siendo consciente de la mirada ardiente que estaba sobre él.

Cinco minutos ya habían pasado.

'Esto... Esto no puede ser... yo no estoy atrapado aquí, ¿lo estoy?' Tsuna estaba en pánico, mirando hacia el Reborn adulto. El hitman era más serio y peligroso que cuando él era un bebé. Un hecho que el sabía faltaba ahora, prefería al que le encantaba tortúralo al que estaba a punto de matarlo. Tsuna no tenía ninguna duda de que este Reborn no titubearía, la prueba estaba a su alrededor.

"Estoy esperando..." Reborn disparo otra bala, esta vez en el lado opuesto. Sin embargo, ese disparo realmente rozo a Tsuna en la mejilla izquierda. Un rastro de hilo de sangre corrió hacia abajo y un par de piezas de pelo volando. Esto golpeó a Tsuna de vuelta a la realidad.

"¡N-no hagas eso! ¡Y si lo digo, no me vas a creer!" Tsuna gritó, llegando a frotar el punto que sangraba y cerró los ojos apretándolos. Eso dolió muchísimo, casi como un corte de papel, pero peor y sintió el líquido caliente correr entre sus manos. Esta situación desesperada, adiós a la vida, fue bonito mientras duró. Graciosamente, el arma bajó ligeramente, Tsuna abrió los ojos para mirar hacia el hombre con incredulidad.

"Inténtalo."

El guardián del cielo parpadeó sorprendido, estaba recibiendo una oportunidad. Justo cuando estaba abriendo su boca, se oyó un clamor de voces en la distancia. Se volvió hacia la dirección en que había oído, su pelo en punta se giro con fuerza. Reborn se dio cuenta también y dejó escapar un "TSK", su pistola se transformó en León, el pequeño lagarto verde.

Reborn se quejó. 'Supongo que encontraron los cuerpos. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vengan aquí a investigar.' Sus ojos negros se perdían en el…niño... y se gruñó a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No podía permitir a persona que conocía identidad vivir y no podía dejar a esa persona aquí, ya que podría hablar al enemigo de lo que había pasado aquí. Aunque el niño hizo despertar su curiosidad, sobre todo por la forma en que había aparecido. Él acababa de hacer su trabajo cuando una nube de humo apareció en el centro y apareció el niño. Él había estado pensando en interrogar al chico, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía llegar a lastimar al niño (excepto por el corte que le había dado)... y eso era extraño. No va con él, se agachó, agarrando la camisa de Tsuna y tiró al adolescente más cerca de su cuerpo. Miraba estúpidamente los ojos color miel de Tsuna, sin estar seguro de lo qué estaba pasando. "Vamos a salir de aquí... y si intenta escapar. Te pego un tiro."

Tsuna trago, temblando de nuevo por la crueldad en el tono. Él habría llorado en ese mismo momento, si esa mirada penetrante no lo hizo quedarse quieto. Estaba tan asustado, tan asustado, pero obligó a sus pies moverse y asintió con la cabeza. "No voy a... te lo prometo."

Reborn, que dio un paso hacia atrás, miró detrás, con las cejas hacia arriba y luego subió su mano hacia el sombrero bajándolo para ocultar su expresión. Tuvo que admitir que su curiosidad hacia ese... ese chico, no era como si eso ocurriera regularmente, no es que lo quisiera. "Eres un… niño extraño."

El moreno, que había estado esperando una respuesta insultante, se sorprendió. No, este sin duda era Reborn, aún cuando no lo había conocido, era el único y el mismo incluso si el asesino a sueldo era más serio. Él esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta. "Lo sé, no necesitas decirme eso".

El hombre de pelo negro, resopló. "Vamos".

* * *

><p>¿Cómo fue el comienzo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¡Dime tu opinión!<p>

Chi la sono = ¿Quién es usted?

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Que tal les pareció, espero recibir el apoyo de ustedes con los reviews para esta historia que en lo personal es genial. Si gustan leerla en inglés en mi perfil esta la historia. Estaré subiendo aproximadamente cada semana o cada 10 días un nuevo capitulo así que nos seguimos leyendo.

Matta ne


	2. En Marcha

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano

**N/T:** Bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo y como siempre espero que les guste este capitulo, cada vez se pone más emocionante.

Titulo: The Forgotten Time

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen y si lo hiciera el mundo estaría lleno de yaoi

**N/A: **Para **Akuma-river,** De hecho, he ido hacia atrás y vi algunos de los episodios de nuevo para comprobar lo que has dicho. No estoy en desacuerdo con la declaración de la edad de Reborn, es posible que él tenga 60 años de edad. En el episodio 149, que en realidad habla sobre el pasado de Reborn momentáneamente. Esto es un poco lo que yo creo, aunque puedes estar en desacuerdo ya que voy con el anime, puede ser diferente del manga (aunque veo ambos). Antes de que se convirtiera en un bebé, lucia de unos 25. Pero si no recuerdo mal, Luce estaba embarazada en ese momento, y es la madre de Aria, que luce alrededor de 20 también en la actualidad. Así que agregamos esos años juntos, Reborn tendría que tener de 40-50 años o tal vez un poco más.

Pero todos vamos a ignorar eso y que Reborn no se había convertido en mi historia. Y concluye un poco mi discurso.

A la historia.

Ha sido beteado por tokyomewmewlvr

* * *

><p><strong>The Forgotten Time<strong>

**Capitulo 2: En Marcha**

***.*.*.*.***

_El moreno, que había estado esperando una respuesta insultante, se sorprendió.__No, este sin duda era Reborn, aún cuando no lo había conocido, era el único y el mismo incluso si el asesino a sueldo era más serio.__Él esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta.__"Lo sé, no necesitas decirme eso"._

_El hombre de pelo negro, resopló.__"Vamos"._

* * *

><p>Tsuna se estremeció un poco cuando corrieron hacia la puerta, sus zapatos hacían sonido al salpicar en los charcos de sangre. Reborn abrió la puerta haciendo fuertes crujidos que provenían de las bisagras y el asesino a sueldo se asomó hacia afuera con León en la mano. Cuando estuvo despejado, Reborn le hizo señas para seguirlo y salir corriendo en lo que parecía un pasillo. Tsuna miró a su alrededor, asumiendo que estaba en un edificio. El lugar fue construido a partir de una mezcla de madera y metal y la iluminación exterior era la misma que en la otra habitación, a pesar de que parecía iluminar débilmente. Tsuna bajo la mirada para ver las impresiones de color rojo que los seguían detrás y trató de quitarse de encima el resto del líquido que se pegó en la parte inferior de sus zapatos.<p>

Reborn estaba mirando hacia abajo y a los lados del corredor en ambos caminos, tratando de averiguar cuál era el mejor. Podía oír voces en todos los lados, vociferando y gritando. Hizo un "TSK" en voz baja por la frustración. A pesar de que se había aprendido de memoria la mayoría de los planos del edificio y las áreas donde los hombres fueron colocados, a él no le haría mucho bien cuando la gente se mueve con pánico y con otra persona bajo su custodia, lo que hizo las cosas más difíciles para él. Entrar había sido la cosa más fácil en la mayoría de trabajos ya que la mayoría de la gente que estaba allí era aniquilada, pero salir es otro problema...

El moreno parpadeó y miró hacia abajo en ambos camino enfocando su visión en el izquierdo. Él tenía una fuerte sensación golpeando su pecho en que deben ir por ese camino. El Reborn bebé siempre le había dicho que siguiera su intuición y que siempre le había sacado de problemas... sólo si realmente resultara completamente. Pero en este momento no era tiempo de adivinar. Tragó grueso y se acercó al asesino a sueldo, siguiendo las huellas.

"Um... ¿Reborn?" Tsuna llamó con media voz, captando la atención del mayor.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Creo que deberíamos ir a la izquierda". El adolescente apunto bajo a esa dirección.

Reborn levantó una ceja ante eso. Siempre había una posibilidad de que pudiera ser una trampa. Él era lo suficientemente paranoico. "¿Y eso por qué?"

"Es sólo una sensación que tengo. Yo sólo creo que habría más problemas si vamos por el otro camino." Tsuna vio Reborn, que estaba considerando la dirección cuando se asomó por el mismo. El hombre mayor consideró sus opiniones, que bien podría seguirlo o ignorar al chico, y no era como si un poco de lucha le hiciera algo. Él estaba seguro de que podía salir de cualquier problema que llegara no importa qué, sus habilidades eran más que suficiente para respaldarlo. Pero bueno, no era como si hubiera una mejor opción, bien podría ver hasta dónde lo lleva el niño. Reborn miró fríamente al adolescente, lo que oscurece más la atmósfera como si no fuera lo suficientemente oscura debido a la débil luz, tratando de ver si algo podría hacerlo replantearse su idea. Tsuna se quedó allí congelado y se estremeció ante la intensa mirada, su cuerpo temblando con vehemencia. Finalmente, cuando Reborn estaba satisfecho, asintió con la cabeza a la idea y tomo el camino, pero no sin antes agarrar el brazo derecho de Tsuna para asegurarse de que el chico no intentaría nada. Todavía no se fiaba de él.

Sin embargo, para Tsuna, esta fue la mejoría desde ese momento. Su rostro se iluminó un poco y trató de mantenerse al día con los movimientos de Reborn, no queriendo ser arrastrado por él. Siguieron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una intersección de cuatro vías.

Reborn inclinó su sombrero hacia atrás y se asomó, revisando todos los pasillos. Podía ver un par de hombres, alrededor de tres, dando vueltas en el ala izquierda, riendo con los demás. Lo más probable es que no han sido informados de lo que había sucedido a partir de su actitud despreocupada. Él usó esa ventaja para ellos sacando su arma al instante, siendo cada uno de los disparos mortales. Poco sonido provenía de la pistola, sólo un pequeño clic en el gatillo fue apretado. Los tres cayeron al suelo, muertos.

"Bueno, ¿qué camino, muchacho?" Reborn susurró cuando León volvió a ser un camaleón.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido por la dureza y la frialdad que Reborn estaba mostrando, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Cerró los ojos, para respirar profundamente, y luego los abrió para mirar por los pasillos. Tenía la sentimiento de ir bien con esta sensación era más como un susurro en la oreja. "Este camino y es Tsuna".

Reborn no respondió a eso y tan solo tiro al adolescente con él, manteniendo un ojo agudo para los enemigos. Sus pasos, al chocar contra el suelo, hacían un ruido sordo, sin hacer ecos fuertes, Tsuna estaba seguro de que ambos se alegraban por eso. Las huellas de sangre habían desaparecido, dejando su destino desconocido para los que les seguían. Se acercaron al siguiente camino y Tsuna fue hacia la izquierda esta vez. Reborn continúo liderando el camino hasta que de repente se detuvo. El moreno hizo una pausa y al instante salió detrás de Reborn para asomarse, preguntándose qué estaba mal. Él quería preguntar cuando una puerta se abrió.

Podía oír las voces, nada familiares y en un idioma diferente, que venían del interior. Reborn lo empujó contra la pared a unos pocos metros y poco a poco fue detrás de la puerta que había abierto, León cambió de nuevo en su modo de pistola regular. Tsuna observaba desde atrás, sin querer entrar en escena. Sus ojos miel miraban, honestamente nunca había visto antes el trabajo de Reborn y era aterrador como un hombre como Reborn lucía un poco genial.

Se quedó helado cuando vio a alguien salir, reírse de algo. Así como el hombre cerró la puerta, se encontró con una bala en la cabeza. Tsuna se apartó justo a tiempo para no ver el tiro y palideció, sus mano temblaban. El asesino a sueldo resopló, atrapando el cuerpo inerte y lo empujó a un lado de modo que si alguien salía, no lo verían y alertaría a todo mundo inmediatamente. El moreno se quedó donde estaba, sus ojos entrecerrados, sin querer ver eso.

Eso fue hasta que una mano cálida le tocó el brazo, sacudiéndolo para salir de su trance.

Tsuna abrió los ojos para mirar calma en los otros

"Vamos a seguir adelante, chico."

"B-bien..." El moreno cerró los ojos al pasar por un momento junto al cuerpo, Reborn miraba por encima de él. Él no se molestó en recalcar cuando Reborn lo había seguido llamando 'niño'. El griterío de antes cuando salieron de la primera habitación era más débil, probablemente porque estaban más lejos, pero no mucho tiempo antes de una señal de alerta fue enviado de lo que había sucedido a todos en el edificio. Aunque Reborn se preguntaba acerca de eso, era extraño. ¿Un aviso no había sido enviado? Continuaron corriendo, saliendo en otra dirección.

Luego vieron una puerta que estaba al final. Dos hombres lo custodiaban y Reborn instantáneamente los sacó del juego y siguieron adelante. A medida que se acercaban, Tsuna trató de mirar hacia el frente de los cuerpos y se estremeció un poco, se puso pálido.

Reborn tomó el control, yendo por delante y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Una luz brillante se filtró en la habitación, la luz del sol. "Creo que tu sentir nos ha sacado."Podía ver a algunos hombres fuera, patrullando alrededor del perímetro, y trató de calcular el mejor momento de salir corriendo. Sus ojos se volvieron a mirar al joven por un momento y suspiró. El chico obviamente no era un enemigo, incluso el lo podía decir. Era demasiado... de buen corazón y agradable. Reborn negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta un poco cuando salió, iba a tener que cuidarse de los enemigos antes de llevarse al niño (él sabía que no iba a salir corriendo).

Mientras estaba fuera Reborn, Tsuna trató de contener su conmoción. Se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente para controlarse. Sus dedos estaban todos juntos en un paquete y cerró los ojos. Dio un salto cuando oyó un disparo a pesar de que fue silenciado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió hizo un chillido, Tsuna se acercó, evitando ver los cadáveres. No quería ver las caras de los que fueron matados y salió por la puerta. Reborn cerró la puerta detrás de él, León regresó de nuevo al ala de su sombrero fedora.

"Tenemos que seguir adelante hasta que hayamos llegado a la ciudad".

"E-Está bien..." Tsuna siguió al lado del asesino a sueldo. Corrieron hacia el patio abierto, Tsuna notaba los cadáveres en la distancia, y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia adelante en su lugar. El sol se ponía en la distancia, pero lo suficientemente como para crear la suficiente luz para ver. Reborn conducía el camino, corriendo detrás de los árboles para esconderse de los enemigos que estaban allí. Sus ojos penetrantes siguieron explorando el área para detectar si alguien estaba demasiado cerca. Justo cuando estaban a media milla de distancia, Tsuna tropezó. "¡Ah!"

Aterrizó en la raíz de un árbol que no sólo causo su caída, pero le impidió aterrizar en el barro que estaba por debajo. Sin embargo, la raíz no era exactamente suave y un trozo de corteza que se había clavado, rompió sus pantalones, rasgando para sacarlo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se levantó lentamente, cojeando un poco. Sus dedos llegaron hasta el lugar y siseo para tocarse. Estaba lastimado, pero afortunadamente, no sangraba. A medida que avanzó otro paso, sus piernas se derrumbaron, por el dolor repentino y hubiera tenido otro encuentro maravilloso con el suelo si una mano no lo hubiera alcanzado y tomado del chaleco. Fue levantado sobre sus pies y dándole una mirada.

"Ten cuidado..." se quejó Reborn.

Tsuna parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza."Lo siento".

"Tenemos que seguir adelante. ¿Puedes caminar?"

"S-Sí".

Continuaron su trayecto, Tsuna se obligó a hacerlo, sin dejar de ser escondido detrás de los árboles. Sin embargo, debido al golpe y la herida, sus piernas se tropezaron varias veces antes de volver a correr de nuevo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con la irritación creciendo en la mirada de Reborn y tragó saliva ante la mirada penetrante.

"Detente". Reborn de repente detuvo todo movimiento, provocando que Tsuna casi chocara con él si no hubiera agarrando al adolescente el mismo. Suspiró mientras miraba al moreno fatigado. 'No estamos llegando a ningún lado así. El chico no puede sostenerse...' Sus ojos se veían sobre el área que estaban cerca. Había varios autos estacionados alrededor, todos ellos relacionados con el enemigo. Pero el lugar estaba vacío salvo por unas pocas cámaras que se encontraban en punto muerto. Tsuna se apoyó en un árbol para resistir, abanicándose el rostro con las manos. Respiró hondo, cansado y sudoroso. Su mochila estaba sobre su espalda, colocada fuera de lugar. Cuando miró a Reborn, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos ya que el hombre de más edad ni siquiera se miraba cansado.

Cuando no se movieron, Tsuna cuestiono. "¿Qué esta pasando, Reborn?"

El sicario le echó un vistazo y luego volvió a los coches. No había otra opción. Agarró el brazo izquierdo del adolescente y lo arrastró hacia abajo a los vehículos, esquivando el alcance de las cámaras. Tsuna no hablaba, se dejó llevar a rastras. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar o prestar atención a su entorno o lo que fuera, hasta que oyó un sonido estruendoso. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio pedazos de vidrio cayendo al suelo, escándalo, y miró hacia el coche que tenía la ventana rota del asiento del conductor.

"Q-¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Reborn lo dejó en libertad. "Entra"

Tsuna no discutió, no pudo encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. Él sólo se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, después de asegurarse de que no había nada ahí, y vio como Reborn trabajaba en el cableado del vehículo. Cuando oyó el rugido del motor, Reborn cambió a la palanca y se alejo por la carretera, a toda velocidad. No se molestó en esquivar ya las cámaras y en su lugar les dispararon desde la distancia. Curiosamente, ningún otro automóvil se encontraban en el camino, dejándola vacía y desierta. Los ojos de Tsuna vagan fuera de la ventana con los árboles a la distancia donde al frente se podía ver una gran cantidad de edificios cada vez más cerca. Pero Tsuna no reconoció los edificios.

"Um... Reborn, ¿Dónde estamos?"

El sicario le dio una mirada y luego respondió. "Venecia, Italia. ¿Dónde más?"

Tsuna parpadeó. "Q-¿Qué? ¿I-Italia?" El moreno paso saliva, el color se fue corriendo de su rostro y un sudor frío cayó sobre él. Comenzó a apretar sus dedos juntos. "P-Pero, ¿Cómo? Si no recuerdo mal, la bazooka de los diez años sólo reemplaza a la gente, no los envía a otro lugar. ¡Yo debería estar en Japón con mi madre en este período de tiempo! No recuerdo nunca haber venido a Italia... Esto es malo... "

Reborn observó desde la esquina de sus ojos como el joven hablaba consigo mismo. Mientras escuchaba, a él llamaron la atención ciertas palabras y no podía dejar de levantar una ceja ante eso. El chico estaba reforzando la opinión de Reborn de que Tsuna era extraño. Sin embargo, animó su interés. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No sabes dónde estás?"

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Él estaba en un país extranjero con la única persona con la que estaba familiarizado y lo iba a torturar para obtener información. Dios debe odiarlo...

A pesar de todo esto era interesante para el asesino a sueldo, que tendría que esperar hasta que se estuvieran en un lugar seguro para hablar. Ahora no era el momento, todavía no estaban lejos de los problemas hasta que llegaron a la ciudad y se mezclaron entre la multitud. Tomó un tiempo para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad pero lo logró, Reborn decidió abandonar el coche en un estanque detrás de un par de árboles y hacer una llamada rápida a su jefe para informar de su éxito. No hizo mención de Tsuna del todo (obligando al moreno a que se callara).Cuando colgó, se volvió hacia Tsuna.

"Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa."

"Bien... ¿Pero por qué?"

"Es el mejor lugar y quiero obtener la información antes de decidir sobre qué hacer contigo."

Tsuna se estremeció por eso.

Reborn, por otro lado, sonrió, inclinando el sombrero fedora hacia abajo y León se movió un poco en el movimiento. Entraron en la ciudad inadvertidos, mezclados entre la multitud con facilidad, vagando alrededor de los edificios. El guardián del cielo quería suspirar, probablemente podría correr ahora mismo y escapar. Pero no era lo suficientemente suicida para tratar de hacer algo estúpido como eso y no era como si él conociera la zona de todos modos, él sólo iba a terminar perdiéndose y si Reborn era el mismo que en el futuro él estaba seguro de que iba a ser localizados con facilidad. Sus ojos vieron un periódico abandonado y luego miró a la fecha. Sin embargo hubo una diferencia, fue capaz de distinguirlo.

"Diez años de diferencia... realmente estoy en el pasado..." los ojos color miel de Tsuna miraban alrededor de la zona, nunca había estado en Italia antes. Escuchaba las voces a su alrededor, no es capaz de entenderlo, y decidió mirar los alrededores como un turista. Se volvió a Reborn con ojos inquisitivos. "Hey, Reborn, ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar japonés?"

Reborn miró hacia un lado. "Es para los negocios, tuve que aprenderlo." Apretó en control y se inclinó, susurrando al oído de Tsuna, pero fue suficiente para hacer temblar a adolescentes en la frialdad de los tonos. "Por cierto, no se te ocurra hablar de lo que pasó hoy a alguien o te mato. Ni siquiera sabrás que te golpeó hasta que estés muerto."

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que Reborn no estaba mintiendo. "No sé quien es más aterrador, el que esta mi lado o el que en el futuro. Hmm..." Tsuna ladeó la cabeza. "Bueno, a los dos les gustan las amenazas y tratar de matarme." Levantó una ceja de parte de Reborn y suspiró en interrogatorio visual. Reborn no le gustaba quedarse en la oscuridad. "Voy a entrar en detalle a donde vamos. No creo que quiera que alguien escuche... aunque la mayoría de la gente de aquí quizá sólo entienden el italiano."

Reborn asintió con la cabeza, sin mover la cabeza por el bien de León. Hubiera sido muy gracioso si el pequeño lagarto se hubiera deslizado."Ya casi estamos allí". Llevó al moreno y a él mismo a un callejón de gran tamaño. Esta área era de viviendas ya que Tsuna notó que había más puertas y ventanas, y menos gente. Podía ver las sombras en las ventanas, la gente hablando, y las familias. Todos los edificios encontraban juntos y pronto Reborn se detuvo frente a uno.

Tsuna no podía leer el idioma en la puerta y siguió a Reborn adentro La puerta de entrada había un ascensor, una escalera, y una recepción. La persona de pie que amablemente hizo una seña al asesino a sueldo mientras que enviaba una mirada inquisitiva hacia Tsuna. El guardián del cielo parpadeó ante la mirada y siguió el rastro de Reborn al ascensor, ingresando y escapando de la mirada que había estado descansando en su espalda. Con las puertas cerradas, miró su reflejo mientras duró el pequeño viaje. La sangre que había estado en sus zapatos ha sido cubierta por el barro, lo mismo con Reborn. Su aspecto era desaliñado y los botones de la parte superior de su uniforme de la escuela se habían soltado con su cabello que sobresalía más salvaje que antes. Sus ojos se perdían en Reborn, que no parecía diferente. El hombre, incluso el bebé, siempre era elegante, no importa qué. No era justo, de ningún modo. Cuando se abrió la puerta, salieron y caminaron un poco más antes de que Reborn comenzara a sacar sus llaves, sacándolas de la nada, y abrió la puerta, empujando para abrir.

"Esta es mi casa."

Tsuna tragó el nudo grueso que se había formado en la parte posterior de la garganta y paso adentro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ahahahaha! ¡Lo dejaré hasta aquí chicas! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Bueno aquí se acaba el capi y si se quedaron con ganas de más nos leemos la próxima semana con el que sigue, y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción. Por cierto gracias por sus lindos reviews a:

**momo**

**yunmoon**

**Yume**

**paola**

Espero que sigan conmigo en esta historia

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate


	3. Sueño

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

**N/T: **Creo que me tarde un poco en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero espero subir el que sigue más rápido jajaja y no dejarlas es suspenso de lo que vendrá, pero faltan todavía muchos capítulos, así que hay historia para un buen rato. Ya basta de charla mía y disfruten la lectura.

**Titulo:** The Forgotten Time

**Por:** Metamorcy

**Traducido por:** Mizuki-chan24

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<em>

_Por: Metamorcy_

_Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen y si lo hiciera el mundo estaría lleno de yaoi_

_Ha sido beteado por tokyomewmewlvr_

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 3: Sueño

*.*.*.*.*

_"Esta es mi casa."_

_Tsuna tragó el nudo grueso que se había formado en la parte posterior de la garganta y paso adentro._

* * *

><p>Sus ojos al instante fueron atrapados por lo ordenado que parecía el lugar y tal vez que tan caro era todo. Había pinturas a lo largo del corredor de entrada con una mesa en el camino que tenía un florero con algunas flores artificiales en el interior. Paseó en la sala de estar, aceptando que los muebles parecían encajar perfectamente en el espacio que complementaba con las cortinas y otras cosas. Sus ojos se fueron a la cocina que estaba conectado con la sala y el comedor. Viendo más tarde que apenas se usaba pero se mantenía en perfecto estado de limpieza con la mesa brillante y con un par de esteras en la parte superior. Tsuna tuvo la tentación de alcanzar y tocar algunas cosas, pero se resistió, no estaba seguro sobre cómo actuaría Reborn. Prefiere no meterse en problemas con un malvado Reborn vigilándolo, que estaba seguro lo estaba mirando desde atrás como un halcón.<p>

"Siéntate". El hombre mayor ordenó, instalándose en el sofá que estaba rodeando una mesa rectangular pequeña. Otro más en el lado opuesto, permitiendo a Tsuna un lugar para sentarse y simplemente no estar tan cerca del asesino a sueldo. Probablemente lo más lejos que podía llegar a partir del hombre de gatillo fácil. "Ahora creo que ya es hora de empezar a explicar lo que está pasando y ¿por qué estás aquí y cómo? Y luego está el hecho de que realmente sabes quién soy yo. Has estado hablando de mí como si me conocieras. "

Tsuna se estremeció ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo y se sometió por la misma. Reborn daba miedo."Sigo diciendo que no me creerás, incluso si te lo digo."

"Y como he dicho antes, inténtalo."

El moreno suspiró, era ahora o nunca. "Bueno, yo soy del... del futuro".

Reborn lo miró y se burló entonces. "Ahora, me estás tomando el pelo. Dime la verdad."

"N-no, realmente lo soy. Diez años para ser exactos. Recibí un disparo de la bazooka de los diez años de la familia Bovino. Extrañamente, me envió a diez años en el pasado en lugar del futuro." Tsuna continuó recibiendo la mirada irascible en cada nervio y poro de su cuerpo. Era una mirada que no mostraba ninguna emoción. Pero Reborn permaneció en silencio y sólo escuchaba. "Soy S-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi del futuro... y-y sólo tu sabes porque se te designó a mí por mi padre, Iemitsu, para convertirte en mi tutor particular... aunque tienes una forma de bebé y todavía lo eres."

"Eso aún no explica cómo llegó allí. Sé un poco acerca de la bazuca de diez años y el dispositivo debió de haberlo cambiado solamente." Reborn regañó. "Si realmente eres Sawada Tsunayoshi, no deberías estar en Japón, ¿entonces?"

"En realidad... la única cosa que realmente no entiendo. Debería haber sido cambiado con mi yo de cinco años de edad y el efecto que debe tener sólo dura cinco minutos, pero ha sido... Ni siquiera voy a contar el tiempo que ha pasado. No sé ni cómo ha sucedido esto... "Tsuna miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la sala de estar. "Me pregunto si realmente puedo volver a mi propio tiempo..." Se dijo a sí mismo, con la cara caída, y miró a sus manos que se cerraron juntas.

"¿Qué pasa si no puedo? ¿Voy a estar atrapado aquí para siempre? "

Reborn levantó una ceja al ver la expresión que Tsuna estaba haciendo. Suspiró para sus adentros. Esto iba a ser un problema, pero no pudo probar nada y tampoco podía el adolescente. ¿Podía creer en él? ¿O no? Todo esto parecía una especie de sueño. Pero el chico era inofensivo... eso era obvio. Reborn suspiró de nuevo, de pie en su lugar. Tsuna se congeló en sus pensamientos mentales y miró hacia arriba.

"Quédate aquí. No muevas ni toques nada. Si te atreves a tratar de salir de este lugar, te voy a perseguir y disparar a muerte. No hay segundas oportunidades." El asesino sacó a León en forma de arma de fuego para probar su punto, y vio como Tsuna palideció y tragaba nervioso, retrayéndose más en el sofá. Como lo hizo, sacó su teléfono celular y rápidamente marcó un número. Sus ojos negros se mantuvieron en el niño y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta un poco, unos pocos centímetros, para vigilar.

Tsuna, sin atreverse, o dispuesto a hacerse matar, permaneció inmóvil y en donde estaba. Podía escuchar la voz de Reborn, hablando con alguien por teléfono en italiano, pero no entendía nada, aunque estaba seguro de que Reborn hablaba de él. El había captado su nombre siendo utilizado un par de veces en la conversación.

Tsuna gimió, apoyado en el sofá, un sofá muy blando y muy cómodo... Se sintió bien al sentarse después de todo lo que ocurrió (haciendo caso omiso del pequeño viaje en automóvil que no duró mucho tiempo) y acarició su rostro contra el cojín. Desde su punto de vista, sus ojos siguieron vagando por el espacio de la habitación, prestando atención en todo una vez más. Cuando se volvió hacia la ventana, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, el sol se había ido y la luna y las estrellas salieron. Echó la cabeza hacia arriba cuando de repente oyó a Reborn gritar y luego volver a un tono tranquilo. Tsuna parpadeó con curiosidad antes de acostarse de nuevo, recostándose en la almohada. Se frotó los ojos con un gesto cansado. Había sido un día difícil, más de la habitual confusión a la que regularmente de alguna manera se había acostumbrado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormido sobre la almohada, muerto para el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Unos momentos más tarde, Reborn entró caminando. Su sombrero fedora fue inclinado hacia abajo y miró al sofá donde se suponía que estaba el adolescente. Hizo una pausa en sus pasos hecho un vistazo y levantó una ceja. Su teléfono celular fue embolsado y se acercó en silencio, sin hacer un solo sonido. Colocándose sobre el adolescente, sus ojos negros se acercaron al cuerpo y se inclinó. Su mano levantada hacia delante, a punto de zarandear al adolescente para despertarlo por más respuestas cuando Tsuna dejó escapar un suave suspiro con una cara tranquila. El moreno se acurrucó más cerca de la almohada, agarrándola como si no hubiera mañana. Reborn resopló por la escena y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de pensar en qué hacer ahora. Podía dejar que Tsuna durmiera allí, pero permitía que el adolescente saliera de su atenta mirada. Suspirando profundamente, se puso de rodillas para barajar a Tsuna suavemente en sus brazos, asegurándose de que él no se despertaría con la menor sacudida.

"Hombre, él es luz..." Reborn sacudió la cabeza y pasó sus brazos alrededor otra vez para encontrar la mejor posición y hacer las cosas más fáciles para él. Se decidió por el estilo nupcial regular y lo levantó después de obligar a Tsuna a soltar la almohada. Sin embargo, su movimiento había creado agitación en Tsuna. El moreno murmuró unas palabras en voz baja y se inclinó más hacia el pecho de Reborn, sin saberlo, frotando su mejilla contra la chaqueta.

Reborn observó con interés y luego miró en dirección a León. "No digas nada". Gruñó, mirando los ojos de la lagartija volver hacia 'el bulto'. Con cuidado, él dio un paseo por un pasillo que estaba al lado de la cocina y usando un lado de su cuerpo para empujar la puerta que estaba a la derecha. La otra puerta que estaba a la izquierda era el baño y en la que acababan de entrar era su dormitorio. Con destreza, se las arregló para poner al chico abajo y tirar de la colcha de una sola vez antes de retirar algunas prendas de Tsuna como los zapatos y el chaleco. A continuación, tiró las sábanas hacia arriba y vagó por la habitación, preparándose para dormir. Cuando terminó, se acercó una silla a la cama, la más confortable posible, y se sentó sobre ella. Las piernas cruzadas con sus brazos sobre ellos y se quedó mirando al adolescente que seguía durmiendo delante de él.

No podía darse el lujo de apartar los ojos de él, no importaba qué. Apoyándose en un almohadón, decidió extender sus piernas de modo que ahora estaban descansando en la cama y coloco su sombrero fedora hacia abajo para cubrir su rostro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él quedara dormido poco después. Sus ojos, sin embargo, todavía estaban abiertos y el más leve sonido al instante lo despertaba. León se apoyaba en el borde del sombrero, terminando con los ojos cerrados.

El interrogatorio siempre podía continuar por la mañana.

* * *

><p>El sol de la mañana fue implacable, emitiendo sus rayos a través de las cortinas de la ventana en la habitación. Los rayos rebotaban en cualquier cosa que pudiera reflejar, enviándolo en diferentes direcciones, ya sea como una sola línea o en varios colores. Los sonidos del bullicio de la gente eran débiles ya que el edificio estaba lejos de la calle principal. Tsuna se retorció un poco entre las cálidas sábanas, enterrándose en ellas, perfecto y completamente contento. Esta tenía que ser la mejor mañana que había tenido o la más pacífica que había tenido durante mucho tiempo. Era un poco... raro. Él se había acostumbrado a los rudos despertares y gritando de lo que ocurría con lo demás que decidió asomarse un instante.<p>

Entonces se dio cuenta de que eso no era realmente su cama.

Poco a poco, Tsuna abrió los ojos, moviéndose frenéticamente a su alrededor los recuerdos de ayer poniéndose al día. "Es verdad... estoy atrapado en el pasado..."

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, no la reconoce. Se percato del reloj con alarma que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y un par de libros que estaban apilados en un estante que estaba al lado.

'¿Esta es la... habitación de Reborn?'

Sus ojos viajaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba en Reborn y parpadeó. El hitman tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos de forma espeluznantemente, mirando al suelo, sin moverse. Respiraciones suaves de aire salen de la nariz y el subir y bajar del pecho, confirmó que Reborn realmente estaba respirando. El sombrero inclinado hacia abajo, el borde cubría hasta las cejas. Tsuna estaba acostumbrado a ver la versión bebé con una burbuja, pero el adulto no la tenía.

El moreno observó, tomando precaución del asesino a sueldo por un momento y se sentó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Pero no importa lo que hizo, que el sencillo movimiento de haber rozado las sábanas, despertó a Reborn sacudiéndose. El mayor levantó un poco la cabeza, los ojos negros miraban directamente al adolescente, quien se estremeció de nuevo por la sorpresa.

"Por lo que veo ya despertaste." Reborn resopló, aflojo sus brazos y acomodó su sombrero en su posición original. Esta acción despertó a León de su sueño.

Tsuna asintió con su cabeza, completamente despierto y sonrió nerviosamente. "Buenos días..." Miró a su alrededor y luego abajo hacia sus dedos, apretando las sábanas de la cama con fuerza. "Sabes... podrías haberme dejado en el sofá. No me hubiera importado".

"Eso sería dejarte fuera de mi vista". Reborn se quejó, poniéndose de pie. Algunas partes de su cuerpo tronaron con en el movimiento brusco ya que había estado en la misma posición durante toda la noche. Pero la forma en que lo hizo parecía… natural... ¿Eso era posible? "Tengo que mantener constante vigilancia sobre ti."

"Oh..." Tsuna no quería hacer algo para enfadar a Reborn, la terrible mirada que estaba recibiendo básicamente era algo que él no quería. Permaneció en silencio y vio cómo Reborn se estiró un poco más. Lentamente, Tsuna se levantó de la cama gradualmente, llevando las sábanas de la cama a su lugar y deslizando los pies por la cama. Pasó sus dedos por encima de su ropa, alisado las arrugas y esperó a que el mayor diera instrucciones. Después de todo, esa no era su casa, no tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera (a diferencia de la gente que estaba en su casa).

El silencio que hubo entre ellos fue roto por un rugir de estómago.

"Ah..." Tsuna se sonrojó de vergüenza y colocó una mano sobre su estómago, con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a calmarlo. Se había olvidado por completo de comer. No había tenido ningún alimento desde el almuerzo de ayer, pero no era mucho pues el desayuno por lo general consistía en algo pequeño. Su estómago rugió de nuevo, esta vez un poco apagado por su mano. Tsuna quiso alejarse cuando los ojos negros lo miraron, su cara ardía. Su mente estaba tratando de que su estómago, o trató de hacerlo, se callara. Sabía que el Reborn de diez años en el futuro le haría un comentario ingenioso e insultante para proceder a golpearlo un par de veces. Pero ¿qué es lo que este Reborn haría? Tsuna palideció ante la idea. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que Reborn podría matarlo en un segundo y eso en realidad le daba miedo.

"Sígueme".

Tsuna miró hacia arriba para ver Reborn abrir la puerta de entrada. Se puso de pie, corriendo para seguirlo, preguntándose a dónde se dirigían al. Terminando en la cocina.

Reborn se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó sobre el mostrador, dejando al descubierto su pelo negro puntiagudo. Incluso el sombrero fedora no era suficiente para ayudar a controlar los mechones que sobresalían. Las patillas rizadas fueron más evidentes para sus ojos y rebotaban un poco en cada paso. Tsuna, por alguna extraña razón, se rió de sí mismo. En realidad no había mucha diferencia entre los dos, pero eso todavía lo dejó con algunas preguntas. ¿Por qué Reborn era mucho más grande? ¿No debería de ser un bebé? No tenía ningún sentido en absoluto, pero ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría de las veces su vida no tenía mucho sentido. Viajando en el tiempo, bebés empuñando armas, cajas mágicas, todos los que parecería ser imposible para cualquier persona normal, pero Tsuna ha vivido todo eso. ¿Debería de incluir la gente rara también?

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Reborn lo fulminó con la mirada, deteniéndose frente al refrigerador. León se mantuvo en los hombros de Reborn en lugar del fedora. Ambos lo miraron cuestionablemente.

Tsuna tragó. Lo habían oído... "N-Nada, lo siento." Hizo un gesto con las manos frenéticamente delante de él, asustado de lo que podrían hacerle. Estaba seguro de que no sería agradable. Reborn estudiaba al adolescente un poco más antes de voltearse y abrir la puerta del refrigerador. Una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó de inmediato y sacó un cartón de huevos, colocándolo en el mostrador. Tsuna, ahora sentado en uno de los taburetes ya que la cocina tenía en un estilo de la isla, vio el hombre mayor con interés. "Umm..."

"Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?" El asesino a sueldo declaró, abriendo los huevos en un sartén que había sacado de uno de los gabinetes del fondo.

Tsuna asintiendo dudosamente con la cabeza.

"Es omelet, por cierto, así que permanece quieto y no causes ningún problema".

"E-Está bien..." Tsuna se apoyó contra el mármol, sus ojos caramelo no podían dejar de ver el otro lado con forma de isla. Reborn deambulaba por la cocina para tomar un par de ingredientes, mezclándolos en el sartén, y encendiendo la parrilla. Un click se pudo escuchar así como el silbido del fuego que nacía. El guardián del cielo miró la espalda del otro, antes nunca había visto ni una vez cocinar a Reborn. En realidad, lo que Reborn hacía era sentarse, para ser alimentado por Bianchi o durmiendo, que excluía los momento en que podría amenazar a Tsuna.

El adolescente había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado que un plato había sido colocado delante de él hasta que pudo oler la comida que tenía. Tsuna miró entonces hacia el hitman, que sostenía dos vasos, vertiendo un poco de agua fría en cada uno de ellos. "G-Gracias..."

Reborn no respondió, tomó su tenedor, iniciando mientras Tsuna soñaba despierto, y empezó a comer. Tsuna hizo lo mismo, cortando la mezcla de huevos, carne y verduras y se llevó un pedazo a la boca. Se lamió los labios, era bueno, sin embargo, no era tan bueno como el de su madre. Él sonrió con tristeza ante la idea.

¿Alguien se daría cuenta de su desaparición? Bueno, estaba seguro de que sus amigos lo harían porque lo visitaban todos los días, ¿Pero podría el Reborn de su tiempo preocuparse? ¿Se daría cuenta al menos?

Tsuna sintió que su estado de ánimo se deprimía y siguió comiendo para mantener su mente fuera de tema. El silencio fue doloroso, pero no se atrevía a romperlo. Tenía miedo de morir por la versión adulta de Reborn.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

El moreno levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

"Dije '¿Cuántos años tienes?'"

"Oh-Oh... tengo quince años."

Reborn levantó una ceja y luego sonrió. "Eres pequeño para quince años."

"¡C-Cállate!"

Tsuna se quejó, para terminar su comida y se levantó rápidamente, con ganas de salir de esos ojos sonrientes. Puso los platos en el fregadero y se quedó en el área vacía. Por costumbre, abrió el grifo para lavarlo y dejarlo limpio cerrándolo en cuanto Reborn terminó con el suyo. El sicario se coloco detrás del adolescente y coloco un brazo alrededor, poniendo en el interior el plato. Por supuesto, Tsuna reaccionó y dio un salto hacia atrás. Otra sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de Reborn y se retractó de volver a tomar su sombrero fedora.

Entonces la puerta sonó.

Fue un corto timbre, pero lo suficiente como para que los dos pusieran atención hacia esa dirección.

Reborn inclinó su sombrero. "Él llegó aquí muy rápido."

'¿Él?' Tsuna gritó mentalmente. '¿Quién?'

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Sí... quien...: D

Lo estoy dejando hasta aquí, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Se quedo en suspenso quien creen que haya llegado muajaja. Hagan sus apuestas y esperen el siguiente capítulo para saber quien es esa persona que quedo en el misterio, nos leemos pronto.

Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.

Por cierto gracias por sus lindos reviews a:

**yunmoon**

**Momo o Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**Mika-Lucid199120**

**CielHibird29**

**Eli and Onee-chan**

Espero nos sigamos leyendo con este fic

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate


	4. Llegada

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

**Titulo:** The Forgotten Time

**Por:** Metamorcy

**Traducido por:** Mizuki-chan24

**N/T: **Ciaossu! Aquí va el cuarto capítulo, y me da gusto que esta pareja les este gustando. Y ya se les quitara el suspenso, sabrán quién fue a ver a Tsuna. Por alguna razón la mayoría pensó en Colonello y el Noveno. Pero... mejor disfruten la lectura y comprueben si acertaron o no.

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<em>

_Por: Metamorcy_

_Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen y si lo hiciera el mundo estaría lleno de yaoi_

_Ha sido beteado por tokyomewmewlvr_

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 4: Llegada

*.*.*.*.*

_Entonces la puerta sonó._

_Fue un corto timbre, pero lo suficiente como para que los dos pusieran atención hacia esa dirección._

_Reborn inclinó su sombrero.__"Él llegó aquí muy rápido."_

'_¿Él?'__Tsuna gritó mentalmente.__ '__¿Quién?'_

* * *

><p>El asesino a sueldo miró al joven por un momento, sonriendo al ver su expresión, con un gesto le pidió que lo siguiera. Por un segundo, Tsuna no lo siguió y se quedó congelando allí pensando. ¿Quién era la persona? Reborn no llamaría a alguien que se lo llevara, ¿verdad?<p>

Tsuna tragó y cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje para mover sus pies, lo siguió. Al entrar en la sala de estar, de repente Reborn señaló el sofá sin decir una palabra. El moreno le devolvió la mirada estúpidamente, no entendió lo que quería decir, hasta que Reborn lo empuja hacia abajo. El adolescente cayó sobre los cojines en su estómago y lo miró con ojos curiosos.

"¿Para qué fue eso?" Tsuna se quejó, sentado.

"Solo siéntate." El asesino a sueldo soltó un bufido y se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero no sin antes comprobar a la persona del otro lado a través del ocular. Él era un hitman, después de todo.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte crujido.

Tsuna se mantuvo arraigada a su lugar y escuchó las voces. Podía oír los pasos, probablemente la persona estaba entrando en el pasillo, y por alguna extraña razón, reconoció la voz. Era tan familiar, pero él logro identificarla... hasta que se acercaron.

Los dos entraron a la sala de estar, Tsuna palideció.

"¿Papá?" Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y casi saltó en su asiento pero disimulo. Los dos hombres mayores estaban hablando entre sí, ambos hablaban italiano. Cuando lo vieron, se detuvieron por un momento. Tsuna tragó saliva y levantó una mano hacia arriba. "Hola".

Iemitsu parpadeó al verlo y de repente sonrió. Se puso a hablar en japonés de forma rápida y le dio un codazo a uno de los costados de Reborn. "Oi, ¡No me digas que has cambiado para el otro equipo tan joven también!" Él se rió, palmeando a Reborn en la espalda.

Reborn sentía como si golpearan su frente. "¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Te he llamado aquí a causa de él."

Tsuna inclinó la cabeza ante las palabras de su padre. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

De repente, Iemitsu se puso serio y miró a la joven en el sofá. "¿Me estás diciendo que me llamaste desde la base a causa de un niño?"

"Bueno, este 'chico' esta diciendo que es tu hijo." Reborn suspiró, sentándose en el sofá junto a Tsuna, que se alejó con miedo. "Él está diciendo que es del futuro, diez años para ser exactos."

Iemitsu quedó boquiabierto ante el asesino a sueldo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, se volvió a Tsuna. No habló por unos momentos, sólo... miraba con incredulidad. Tsuna podía decir que su padre no creía ni una palabra de lo que salió de la boca de Reborn. No es que lo culpara, estaba seguro de que nadie creería si le dijeran la misma cosa. Iemitsu finalmente levantó una ceja. "¿Y en serio le crees?" El hombre se sentó en el otro lado, mirando al adolescente.

"En realidad no parece del tipo que miente."

El líder de la CEDEF se rascó la cabeza, mirando más de cerca. Es cierto que se podía ver una semejanza con su hijo de cinco años de edad, especialmente en los ojos y el pelo y pudo ver una gran cantidad de Nana en él también. Sin embargo el viaje en el tiempo no podía ser posible, Vongola no lo tenía, a lo mejor otra familia.

Tsuna suspiró, esto era realmente malo. Su propio padre no le creyó, la única persona que estaba de su parte un poco era Reborn y es un poco exagerado. Se tomaba de los dedos, nervioso de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo hasta que rozó algo. Sus ojos miraron el anillo que estaba descansando en su dedo medio, mirando ligeramente la calida llama en el. '¡Espera...! ¡Es cierto! ¡El anillo del cielo!' El guardián del cielo lo llevó cerca de su cara y sonrió con alivio. Esta podría ser su única salida. "Um..." Murmuró, captando la atención de los dos hombres. Sus ojos le miraban con atención, esperando su respuesta. "Yo sé que esto es absolutamente imposible de creer, y probablemente la cosa más loca que han escuchado y en realidad no culpo a ninguno de los dos. Pero realmente vengo de diez años en el futuro. Soy tu hijo de quince años de edad, Sawada Tsunayoshi". Se quitó el anillo del dedo y se lo ofreció. "Me dio una parte de esto a mí, bueno, no directamente, ya que le pidió a Dino-san entregármelo, pero me lo confió, no obstante. Ahora esta completo después de luchar por la otra mitad, pero creo que esta es la única prueba que puedo ofrecer. "

Haciendo uso de su voluntad y poder, el anillo del cielo cobró vida, las llamas color naranja brillante encendían intensamente la punta. Ardía tan brillantemente que Tsuna no podía dejar de mirar con asombro a la misma.

Los ojos de Iemitsu se abrieron como platos, extendiéndose para agarrar el anillo. La llama murió al instante, como si fuera apagada sólo por su simple contacto. Era como si lo rechazara. Se acerco el anillo hacia su cara, examinando con cuidado. "Esto es..." Volteo hacia Tsuna. Su expresión de sorpresa pronto se convirtió en una gran sonrisa. "Realmente eres... realmente eres mi hijo. ¡No hay ninguna duda!"

Reborn enderezó la espalda al instante. "Espera. Dime lo que está pasando." Exigió, no le gusta quedarse fuera de curva. "¿Qué significa este anillo?"

Iemitsu impresionó al asesino a sueldo con... el destello de sus ojos. Reborn se estremeció por la mirada. "¿No lo entiendes?"

Tsuna se estremeció al ver a su padre saltar de felicidad. Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

"Este anillo lo demuestra. Esto demuestra que él es el próximo jefe Vongola." Iemitsu gritó de felicidad y de inmediato saco de su bolsillo su cartera, sacando una foto desde el interior y la besó. El hombre comenzó a hablar sin sentido a la imagen, agitándola frenéticamente a su alrededor. Tsuna podía ver los corazones de color rosa revoloteando alrededor de su padre y suspiró, recostándose en el sofá.

Reborn sólo permaneció en silencio y vio como su superior actuaba como un idiota. Sus ojos alcanzaron a ver la fotografía, localizando a esposa e hijo. Se volvió a Tsuna, que se quejaba con algunas palabras, y podía ver el parecido entre el pequeño de cinco años de edad y el adolescente a su lado. Se veía exactamente igual, excepto que el de aquí era mayor. Y el anillo... Tsuna era realmente el próximo heredero...

Iemitsu continuaba en el fondo, dejando a los dos en sus pensamientos.

Tsuna miró hacia sus pies. "Papá actúa como siempre..."

Reborn lo miró. "¿Me estás diciendo que aún actúa de esta manera en el futuro?" Vio que el moreno asentía con la cabeza y suspiró como respuesta. Tomó un poco más de tiempo antes de que el hombre mayor se calmara lo suficiente como para sentarse en el sofá sin mas corazones revoloteando alrededor. Se las arregló para explicar algunas cosas sobre el anillo a Reborn y le dio el objeto de vuelta a Tsuna, que rápidamente se lo puso en el dedo. La llama volvió a la vida como si le diera la bienvenida. Reborn tocó la punta de su fedora."Supongo que tendrá que ver a Nono".

"Sí, es cierto. Después de todo, necesita saber lo que está pasando. Puedo conseguirles un viaje mañana. Hoy, tengo que regresar para que lo sepan y puedan prepararse. Si te gusta Tsuna, podemos movernos hasta que podamos encontrar una manera de que regreses a tu tiempo".

"E-Espera... Creo que voy a terminar regresando. Con el tiempo el efecto de la bazooka va a desaparecer." Dijo Tsuna. "Es demasiado".

Reborn se quejó. No le gustaba la idea de ir a la base de Vongola, había mucha gente y a muchos de les gustaría el resplandor de él. No a todo el mundo le gustaban sus habilidades a pesar de que él era el hitman número uno en el mundo. Tsuna no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer, miró a los dos. "Entonces tendrás que llevarlo tu mismo. Realmente no deseo regresar todavía."

Iemitsu levantó una ceja. "¿Pero no necesitas entregar reportes de tus asignaciones?"

"Yo puedo hacer eso después."

"Reborn..."

Tsuna miraba y miraba a los dos, ya que de repente hablaban en italiano. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca había visto discutir a Reborn con... alguien. La gente sólo seguía sus órdenes sin rechistar, incluso el mismo (a pesar de que se quejaba mucho).

Por último, Reborn resopló y se volvió hacia un lado. "Multa (1)."

Había una sonrisa en el hombre mayor, uno de victoria. Echó un vistazo a Tsuna y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Tsuna se quedó mirando en estado de shock. Reborn había sido derrotado en una batalla verbal. ¿Pero… que... diablos? Reborn nunca había perdido en nada. Iemitsu se inclinó. "Bueno, vamos a tener que hablar acerca de los arreglos de alojamiento más tarde."

"¿Arreglos de alojamiento?" Tsuna levantó la cabeza por eso.

"Sí, pero hablaremos de eso más adelante."

"M-Muy bien. Pero eh... Papá, yo sinceramente creo que mucha gente no debe saber acerca de mí aparición."

Iemitsu dio una mirada confusa y luego sonrió dulcemente cuando coloco todas las piezas juntas. "Tienes razón, nadie más debe saber acerca de esto. En realidad, podría confundir a todos y poner en peligro al presente tu más que antes." Se puso de pie, mirando a Reborn. "No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, pero mejor me voy ahora mismo. Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo y conversar, pero me fui sin decirle realmente a nadie. Apuesto a que todos me llaman ahora, exigiéndome a donde me fui. Fue bueno ver la futura-versión-de mi hijo, ¡Sigue siendo lindo! "

"¿Qué?" Tsuna gritó, saltando sobre sus pies. Su rostro era de un tono profundo y oscuro de rojo, claramente avergonzado. Reborn se quedó donde estaba, viendo como el padre y el hijo interactuaban. Fue divertido para decir al menos.

Como líder de la CEDEF despidió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, aún tenía esa sonrisa ridícula en la cara y Tsuna fue tentado de verdad en arrojar algo contra él, pero el adolescente se quedó donde estaba y se quejó de sí mismo en la miseria. Su padre siempre era así cuando él estaba cerca.

Mientras que Tsuna estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Reborn se levantó, en dirección a la puerta para cerrarla Suspiró, sabía que lo mejor fue llamar a Iemitsu porque él era el único que realmente podía reconocer o no si el chico era Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hasta el momento, incluso antes de llamar al hombre de más edad, Tsuna no había mostrado dudas acerca de su identidad. Era obvio que Tsuna era una persona honesta, mucho menos que un mentiroso y muy agradable. Reborn se apartó de la puerta, negando con la cabeza. La mafia pronto forzaría la buena-naturaleza del niño en asesinatos y mentiras. Reborn inclinó su sombrero hacia abajo. Era realmente triste ver a los que fueron generalmente bondadosos y compasivos en algo oscuro. Era... deprimente. '¿Qué estoy pensando?' Reborn murmuró para sí mismo y miro de nuevo a Tsuna, que se había acomodado en el sofá de nuevo. Se acercó. "Supongo que estás atrapado en mi casa hasta vuelvas a casa o en este caso a tu propio tiempo, dependiendo de lo que suceda mañana".

"Parece que sí." Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa. "Lo siento por hacer que aceptaras y que me acompañes."

Reborn levantó una ceja ante la bondad. "Está bien. No me importa tanto. De todos modos, ciertamente hay un par de razones de por qué Iemitsu quiere que los acompañe. Sólo hay un puñado de personas que pueden hablar japonés, en la sede. Otra es mantener ninguna mirada en ti, ya que algunas de las personas en la base no son tan agradables."

"Oh-Oh..."

El asesino vagó por la habitación, Tsuna observaba con interés, aún no del todo acostumbrados a ver a Reborn en su forma adulta. Era tan inusual, pero con esta nueva perspectiva, tuvo que admitir, que estaba empezando a ver por qué a todas las chicas le gustaba tanto. Reborn es muy guapo si Tsuna podía ignorar su horrible actitud. En realidad no le agradaba ser torturado todos los días. Además, parecía que la versión adulta no era tan mala, no hizo nada que el normal Reborn no le hiciera a él. Acababa de conseguir miradas penetrantes y armas de fuego, no, espera, eso era normal también.

"Desde que he ganado algo de tiempo libre gracias a ti, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" Reborn se cruzó de brazos, con la decisión de apoyarse en la pared. León se mudó de su lugar, cambiando hacia el lado opuesto de la fedora.

Tsuna parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que la pregunta que le habían hecho. "No estoy seguro. Nunca he estado en Italia antes."

Reborn levantó la vista. "¿Nunca había estado aquí? ¿No eres el Décimo Vongola?"

"Sí, oficialmente, pero en la actualidad Nono sigue liderando la mafia hasta que me gradúe de la escuela secundaria. A decir verdad, me hubiera gustado no tener que ver nada con esto".

"Eso es un poco tarde."

"Lo sé..." Tsuna suspiró. "He estado discutiendo sobre ello desde el primer día que me encontré contigo, pero no me dejas escapar de esto. Sigues poniéndome en situaciones en la que realmente no quería entrar. Pero supongo que debido a todo lo que haces me las arreglé para convertirme en otra persona en lugar de ser Dame-Tsuna. Tuve la oportunidad de hacer algunos muy buenos amigos y hablar con gente con la que normalmente no lo haría. Yo sé que no sabes nada sobre esto, pero siempre he querido decir 'gracias' pero siempre es tan difícil. Y, por supuesto, diciéndotelo a la cara te haría sonreír en modo de victoria. Y... ¡espera! ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto?" Tsuna saltó en su lugar para mirar directamente a Reborn. La expresión facial del hombre era vacía, pero hubo algunas emociones corriendo a través de sus ojos, dejando a Tsuna incapaz de apartar la mirada. El Reborn adulto era demasiado guapo para su propio bien.

Se movió más cerca para ver y ladeó la cabeza. Reborn estaba mirando hacia el espacio.

"¿Reborn...?" Tsuna llamó, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Esto saco al asesino a sueldo de su trance y miró hacia abajo. Era un pequeño shock, aunque no lo demostrara, por lo cerca que el adolescente estaba. Nadie había conseguido acercarse tanto a él sin darse cuenta. "¿Sí?"

"N-Nada..." El guardián del cielo se apartó.

"Todo bien." Reborn levantó una ceja, descubriendo a Tsuna desconfiado. No tenía ganas de molestarlo y miró el reloj, se estaba acercando la hora de almorzar. "Hmmm... ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer? Te daría la oportunidad de ver alrededor de la ciudad."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no?" Reborn agarró las llaves, guardándolas momentáneamente, al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Tsuna y lo empujaba hacia adelante. "Además, necesitarás un poco de ropa extra también. No puedes usar eso para siempre y dudo que alguno de los míos te vaya a quedar. Eso, y que necesitamos más comestibles. Ahora hay dos personas que alimentar".

Tsuna se estremeció. Eso sonaba como un montón de dinero.

Como si leyera el pensamiento, Reborn sonrió. "No te preocupes, yo tengo más que dinero suficiente." Se rió divertido por la cara enrojecida. Empujó el adolescente fuera de la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Sus nítidos ojos negros continuaban una vigilancia firme, no quería ningún problema a pesar de que no le estaba funcionando. A veces era seguido y ahora con Tsuna con él, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Él no podía hacer nada peligroso en absoluto. Entraron en el ascensor, pasando por algunas personas en la salida antes de entrar en las calles. Tsuna se detuvo un poco cuando el sol golpeó los ojos y levantó una mano para bloquear la luz hasta que se acostumbró a ella. Estaba afuera tan cálido y se alegró de que no llevaba su chaleco. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar.

"Tsunayoshi".

"Tsuna". El adolescente intervino: "Solo dime Tsuna".

"Bien entonces Tsuna, ¿Puedes luchar?"

Tsuna parpadeó. "Sí, tengo mis guantes y píldoras".

Reborn no sabía cómo responder a eso (¿las píldoras?) Y solo continuó. "Entonces debes de ser consciente de que estar conmigo es peligroso para tu vida, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que las he tenido peores, ya un montón de gente peligrosa ha venido por mí antes. Gente como Verde y Xanxus".

Reborn separó su cabeza hacia atrás. "Entiendo a Verde pero ¿Xanxus? ¿Qué quería de ti?"

"Sí, quería la posición del Décimo Vongola y yo estaba en su camino. También hubo un par de ellos como Byakuran del futuro, sería dentro de veinte años. Quería verme muerto desde que estuve dentro de su camino. Están los que una vez trataron de matarme también, Mukuro y Hibari-san, pero al final, se convirtieron en mis aliados y en parte de mis guardianes, la niebla y la nube. Bueno, Mukuro quería poseer mi cuerpo mientras Hibari-san solo quería darme una paliza, pero ambos son extremadamente poderosos. Aunque me gustaría que unieran fuerzas conmigo y con los demás. "

Reborn echó un vistazo sobre eso. Acababan de entrar en la calle principal, donde varias personas se encontraban.

"Ah, bueno, Mukuro y Hibari-san son enemigos, básicamente se odian entre sí. A veces son un dolor en el trasero, ya que prefiere luchar entre sí que con el enemigo al frente, pero los dos son buenas personas, es sólo una poco difícil de ver eso. "

"Estando en el tema de los guardianes. ¿Y los demás?"

"Bueno, mi guardián de la tormenta es Gokudera Hayato. Él es muy protector conmigo, a veces demasiado y en ocasiones me sofoca. Pero en realidad es un buen tipo y es muy inteligente también."

"¿Gokudera?" Reborn murmuró en voz baja, sin duda reconoció el nombre, pero no quería hacer preguntas. Esta era la mejor oportunidad de aprender algunas cosas sobre el futuro y lo que debe hacer.

"Mi guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi. Él es un gran fanático del béisbol y usa como arma una espada. Siempre tan alegre y trata de mantener a todos calmados. Honestamente, el realmente no entiende mucho de lo que esta sucediendo. Él todavía piensa que estar en la mafia no es más que un juego."

"¿Un juego?" Reborn parpadeó totalmente confundido. Abrió una puerta que conducía a un pequeño café. Era el mejor lugar para hablar y relajarse por el momento, había un par de personas cerca, hablando y comiendo. Tsuna entró en primer lugar, diciendo un rápido 'gracias'.

"Bueno, tú eres el que lo inició. Le hiciste creer que todo lo que estábamos haciendo era sólo por diversión. Desde la lucha hasta los viajes, pensó que todo eso era justamente lo contrario de lo que realmente era. Creía que el entrenamiento que le diste fue sólo para mejorar. Es un poco extraño."

"Y yo soy el que lo hace todo..." murmuró Reborn, captando la atención de la camarera para que pudieran sentarse. A medida en que la mujer llegó, Tsuna se dio cuenta de cómo ella se sonrojó al ver el asesino a sueldo (ya que estaba enfrente) y se alejo, haciendo un chillido. Algunas de las personas en la cafetería, después de oír el grito, se giraron a ver. Tsuna parpadeó al ver como un par de clientas estaban comiéndose con la mirada a Reborn y disimulaban detrás del hombre, no quería ver eso y no quería ninguna de las miradas encima él. Ya podía sentir una mirada de celos en él. Reborn realmente debe de ser guapo si él es capaz de captar la atención de la gente así. No es de extrañar que tuviera tantas amantes. Y Tsuna sabía que Reborn estaba al tanto de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y asintió con la cabeza al grupo delante de ellos, viendo como algunas se desmayaron. El moreno se quedó quieto viendo como la camarera le coqueteaba al hitman, acomodándose en su mesa. Las bebidas eran rápidamente ordenadas sin que Tsuna hiciera o dijera algo, no es que importara ya que no podía leer italiano. Una vez que la camarera los dejo, Reborn hizo un movimiento para que continuara.

Tsuna sólo pudo suspirar y trató de recordar en dónde lo dejó. "Bueno, también mi guardián del rayo, es Lambo. Sólo tiene cinco años y es realmente infantil y egoísta. Tienden a luchar a menudo, aunque siempre termina con él recibiendo una paliza. A veces, por sus propias bombas que lanza. También es el dueño de la bazuca de los diez años, la que me ha enviado aquí. Y por último, mi guardián del sol, Onii-san, como me gusta llamarlo. Él es muy energético, siempre corriendo, gritando algo como 'extremo'. Está tan lleno de energía a pesar de que tiende a cansarme con sus travesuras. "

"¿Entonces es todo sobre ellos?"

"¡Sí! Peros son solo mis guardianes. Estamos un poco dentro y fuera de Varia. A veces nos llevamos muy bien, a veces no y tratan de matarse unos a otros."

Cuando la mesera volvió, dejando las bebidas, Reborn tomó un sorbo de su café. Inesperadamente, dirigió una mirada al adolescente. "¿No deberías ser capaz de controlar a tus propios subordinados Varia también está bajo tu mando?"

"Sí, pero Nono se encuentra todavía en el cargo hasta que lo pueda asumir. No estoy listo todavía y sólo quiero terminar la secundaria primero." Tsuna respondió, bebiendo su agua, ya que eso era lo que la camarera había puesto delante de él.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que su comida se acercó. Tsuna no estaba seguro de lo que era cuando colocaron el plato delante de él, pero no se atrevía a cuestionar. Prefiere mirar entonces a la camarera, que estaba coqueteando con el asesino a sueldo, hasta que es llamada por otro cliente. Los dos comieron en silencio y cuando Tsuna termino, decidió mirar por la ventana para ver como la gente se movía. Le recordaba a su casa en Japón, aunque la cultura y construcción de los edificios son diferentes, la gente no actuaba diferente.

Cuando la mesera volvió, ella le dijo algo y le indicó que su vaso casi estaba vacío. Él asintió, con simpatía, y le dio una sonrisa. Entonces la cosa más extraña pasó, la mujer se detuvo. Tsuna parpadeó, mirando como la mujer continuaba llenando el vaso que ya estaba lleno. El agua comenzó a desbordarse y también sobre el suelo de forma continua.

"Um..." Él le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y señaló a la copa, llegando a ayudar a la camarera. De repente, un rubor cruzó su cara y ella balbuceó algunas palabras en italiano y se escapó. Su copa de cristal se dejó sobre la mesa y ahora había un gran charco de agua y hielo en el suelo. Mucha gente observaba, algunos se alejaban con tonos rojos en sus rostros. Tsuna ahora estaba realmente confundido. '¿Qué ha… ocurrido?'

"Vamos..." Reborn, dijo después de un tiempo, sacando a Tsuna de su ensueño. El asesino sueldo se puso de pie, lanzando un par de billetes sobre la mesa y salió, sin molestarse en esperar al adolescente. El guardián del cielo corrió tras él y continuó haciéndolo para mantenerse a su paso. Reborn estaba caminando demasiado rápido.

'¿Hice algo para hacerlo enojar? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada...' Tsuna pensó, finalmente alcanzó al hitman y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. "Reborn..."

"¿Qué?" El hombre mayor chasqueo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Tsuna se estremeció ante la crudeza y cayó hacia atrás. De verdad, ¿qué había hecho? "N-Nada." Se arrastró un poco hacia atrás, asustado de nuevo.

¿Qué pasó?

* * *

><p><em>(1) Multa = ¡Esta Bien!<em>

_**N/A: **Todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer..._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Mmm porque habrá actuado así Reborn, que pasará Tsuna le tendrá más miedo al Reborn adulto. Muajaja se quedo interesante, como evolucionara la relación entre estos dos. Por ahora es todo, actualizare la semana que entra, a menos que me sobornen con los reviews. No lo sé, me convencerán.

Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.

Por cierto gracias por sus lindos reviews a:

**CielHibird29**

**Mika-Lucid199120**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**Yunmoon**

**Paola**

**Egni**

Nos seguimos leyendo con este fic

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	5. Pasando Tiempo Juntos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

**N/T: **Gomen Gomen se que dije que iba actualizar pronto, pero tuve unos cuantos problemitas y no tuve Internet por un tiempo T.T jejeje. Y volví con este quinto capítulo. Y para Yunmoon, Reborn se enfadó porque Tsuna comenzaba a recibir mucha atención por lo lindo que es y no le gusto. Espero que te haya aclarado tu duda. Disfruten la lectura

**Titulo:** The Forgotten Time

**Por:** Metamorcy

**Traducido por:** Mizuki-chan24

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<em>

_Por: Metamorcy_

_Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen y si lo hiciera el mundo estaría lleno de yaoi_

_Ha sido beteado por tokyomewmewlvr_

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 5: Pasando tiempo juntos

*.*.*.*.*

'_¿Hice algo para hacerlo enojar?__Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada... 'Tsuna pensó, finalmente alcanzó al hitman y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.__"Reborn..."_

_"¿Qué?"__El hombre mayor chasqueo, sin siquiera mirarlo._

_Tsuna se estremeció ante la crudeza y cayó hacia atrás.__De verdad, ¿qué había hecho?__"N-Nada."__Se arrastró un poco hacia atrás, asustado de nuevo._

_¿Qué pasó?_

* * *

><p>Reborn no entendía por qué de repente se sentía tan... tan... irritado durante ese tiempo. Rara vez se ha sentido así... y eso era extraño para él.<p>

Por el momento, él estaba de pie cerca del vestuario en una tienda de ropa, a la espera de Tsuna, que había agarrado un par de prendas para probarse. El asesino a sueldo estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a quien se acercara demasiado, incluso la mujer que había intentado coquetear con él incesantemente. Cambiando un poco, tiró su sombrero fedora hacia abajo para cubrir su rostro y ocultar la frustración de sus ojos. Todo eso, todos sus problemas se debían a Tsuna y no entendía _por qué._ Incluso en el restaurante, no entendía por qué había actuado fuera de lo normal, _nunca_ había explotado antes. Reborn siempre estaba al margen.

Suspiró.

Era extraño, el solo había conocido al adolescente ayer y en el peor lugar también. ¿Entonces por qué diablos estaba haciendo tanto por él? ¡Absolutamente no tenía sentido para él! Y con ese pensamiento, sólo hizo crecer su frustración. La forma en que el joven sonrió de pronto le hizo olvidar todas las asperezas del mundo, e incluso acerca de su trabajo. Por esas pocas horas que había pasado con él le hizo sentir como un ser humano normal, no el hitman número uno en el mundo, que mataba gente para ganarse la vida. Era muy extraño. Es sólo que... no era posible.

Reborn se quejó para sí mismo. No había verdaderamente una sola manera de averiguarlo.

"¡Woah!"

Sus sentidos de asesino a sueldo lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y enderezó su postura. Él corrió hacia el vestidor pensando en lo peor que podría suceder antes de detenerse a sí mismo. Un espejo al final del pasillo reflejaba su expresión de pánico.

'¿Qué... _demonios_ estoy haciendo?' Reborn mentalmente gritó. '¡Está en un maldito probador! ¿Por qué diablos estoy entrando en pánico sobre eso?' Se habría golpeado la cabeza contra la pared si no lo hiciera lucir tan fuera de lugar. Tratando de calmarse de su colapso mental, trató de parecer lo más normal posible y suavemente tocó la puerta. Oyó un gruñido desde el otro lado y dejó escapar el aliento que mantenía antes de hablar. "Oye, ¿te tropezaste o algo así?"

"Algo… como eso... Owww" Tsuna murmuró desde detrás de la puerta. Su sombra era visible desde abajo. "Salgo en... un segundo."

"Está bien." Reborn volvió a salir del pasillo, lejos de su reflejo, que parecía estar burlándose de él por el anterior ataque al corazón. Más preguntas corrían por su cabeza como ¿por qué diablos lo hizo entrar en pánico el sonido? No le gustaba. Por alguna extraña razón, el chico fue capaz de llevar afuera sus ganas de protegerlo y Reborn no sabía nada del adolescente, excepto lo que le había dicho. Claro, que iba a ser su tutor en el futuro, pero que no debería actuar de manera diferente. Reborn miró hacia el suelo. La gente pasaba cerca de él, preocupándose por sus propios asuntos, sólo echaba un vistazo más antes de volver.

'Tal vez sea porque es un elemento cielo...' Él estaba haciendo excusas y sabía eso, pero era la única manera que podía pensar para mantenerse seguro del poder suicidarse. 'Eso o él tiene la habilidad natural para atraer a la gente.'

Reborn estaba dispuesto a apostar a ambos. Esa sonrisa adorable podía desarmar a cualquier persona que lo mirará directamente. Incluso _él_ no pudo resistirse.

Sus oídos captaron los suaves sonidos de pasos y se volvió hacia el pasillo, precisamente cuando Tsuna caminaba por el, llevando unas cuantas piezas de ropa. "He terminado". Dijo con una sonrisa brillante, pero no había una pizca de vacilación, aun estaba asustado después del incidente del restaurante. Reborn estaba lamentando el haberle gritado al niño. "Siento haberme tardado tanto."

Reborn parpadeó luego se dio la vuelta, escondiendo su rostro detrás del borde de su fedora. Él se apartó de la pared. "Está bien, vamos." Esa sonrisa lo estaba arrastrando. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a ignorar el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él.

"¿Está seguro?" Tsuna le dio una (linda) cara preocupada. Parecía que había destellos bailando a su alrededor.

'¡Y rápido... tengo que acostumbrarme a esto y rápido!' Reborn se quejó para sí mismo, asintiendo con la cabeza a la pregunta de Tsuna. 'El futuro yo debió de haber hecho algo para seguir siendo él mismo.' Se volvió a llevar la ropa de la mano de Tsuna, revisando las etiquetas de precio. Se da cuenta de lo... poco que en cantidad llevaba. "¿No te dije, puedes llevar tanto como quieras?"

"Pero yo sólo voy a quedarme contigo por un rato. Sólo tengo que alternar entre algunos pares. Sólo uno, quizás dos. Además, de verdad no es necesario gastar tanto dinero en mí." Tsuna parpadeó, observando el asesino a sueldo. '¿Reborn esta... actuando… un poco extraño?'

El mayor negó con la cabeza. Tenía más que dinero suficiente para comprar un par de casas, las más grandes también, de todo el mundo. Era la ventaja de ser un asesino a sueldo, le pagan mucho, aunque Reborn nunca ha gastado demasiado así que al final sólo se ha acumulado.

Pero Reborn no quería discutir y coloco las prendas en la caja registradora, sacando de su cartera la tarjeta de crédito. Rápidamente termino con la compra de ropa (Tsuna llevaba la bolsa) sin tomar en cuenta a la coqueta cajera, se fueron al siguiente lugar, la tienda de comestibles.

Recorrían por todos lados, ponían las cosas en el carrito, bueno, Tsuna lo hizo. Reborn no quería tener nada que ver con eso. La mayoría de las veces, sus novias hacían las compras para él y el solo tenía que pagar. Así que se quedó en la parte de atrás, sus ojos observaban al adolescente mientras trabajaba. El problema era que él no podía apartar la mirada.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil, llamando su atención. Echando un vistazo cerca de la zona, abrió el dispositivo y respondió en japonés por error. "¿Sí?"

Tomó un momento para la persona en el otro extremo de responder. "Ah, Reborn. Tsunayoshi está contigo, ¿verdad?"

Reborn suspiró, debió de haber revisado primero el número. "Sí, Iemitsu, él está aquí. Estamos de compras por el momento."

Otra pausa. "¿De compras? ¿En realidad estás de compras? Oh mi Dios, ¡el infierno en realidad se ha congelado!"

El hombre tuvo la tentación de tirar el teléfono y aplastarlo bajo sus zapatos. "Tu _hijo_ lo está haciendo."

Iemitsu no respondió por unos segundos. "Reborn..." No había veneno en la voz. "Será mejor que no estés forzando mi adorable niño a hacer cualquier cosa que él no quiera."

"Él es el único que fue. Yo ni siquiera sabía que en realidad podría hacer compras. Tsuna sol-"

"¿Tsuna?"

"Pregúntale a tu hijo. De todos modos, Tsuna acaba de tomar el carro y comenzó a buscar por el pasillo como si no pasara nada. A pesar de que no se puede leer italiano, es capaz de mirar los productos y los precios y tomar el mejor. Creo que tu esposa le enseñó, porque es un hecho que ni siquiera puede ir a una tienda a comprar un par de zapatos." Reborn se burlaba, casi gruñendo por el teléfono. Gente a su alrededor se alejó, aunque no entendía el idioma. "De cualquier forma, ¿para qué me llamaste?"

Esto parecía sacar la conversación a otro tema. Iemitsu volvió a su personalidad seria. "Sí, me llamaron para decirle que otro y yo iremos para recogerlos mañana por la mañana alrededor de las ocho. Te enviare más tarde en la noche el área para recogerlos. Podemos hablar de lo que sucederá después con Nono."

"Así que asegúrate de que lo sepa."

"Sí, esta bastante curioso por ver a mi hijo. No lo culpo." Iemitsu dejó escapar una risita. "Bueno, entonces, tengan cuidado, Reborn. Y cuida de Tsunayoshi, ¡es tu futuro jefe! Además, ¡no hagas nada atrevido con él!" las carcajadas llegaron y antes de Reborn pudiera decir una réplica descortés, la línea telefónica se cortó. Iemitsu había colgado. El asesino a sueldo miró a su celular, sus dedos apretaron firmemente alrededor del dispositivo, que casi lo trituraba. Los compradores a su alrededor se ahuyentaron de inmediato una vez que vieron la expresión de enojo. El celular estaba comenzando a resquebrajarse cuando alguien habló.

"Reborn, ¿estás bien?"

El adulto salió de su furia y se dirigió a Tsuna, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Miró su teléfono, después al carrito, que estaba medio lleno por las ropas dentro de él y por último, se detuvo en los grandes ojos miel de Tsuna.

"No, todo está bien." Reborn sólo podía sentir como se disipaba su furia ante la presencia alegre de Tsuna. Tuvo que admitir que el niño era demasiado lindo para su propio bienestar. Tsuna realmente podría gobernar el mundo con esa sonrisa. No, probablemente ya lo hizo desde que es el Décimo Vongola. Mentalmente suspiró, llevando su atención al niño. "¿Has conseguido todo lo que necesitamos?"

"Todavía no. Sólo hay un par de artículos que no estoy seguro." Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, al instante para salir corriendo a recuperar los mencionados 'artículos'.

Reborn negó con la cabeza, siguieron caminando. Había que preguntarse, ¿cuánto tiempo el chico iba a quedarse con él?

* * *

><p>"Oye, no entiendes el italiano, ¿correcto?" Reborn le preguntó durante la cena, Tsuna hizo la mitad de ella, con ganas de ayudar a Reborn mientras hacia lo demás.<p>

"Sí, no lo he aprendido todavía. Gokudera-kun me iba a ayudar a aprenderlo, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo"

"Ya veo." Reborn se quedó en silencio después de eso. Miraba a Tsuna comer, bueno, trataba. Era obvio que el adolescente no utilizaba los cubiertos con mucha frecuencia. Se sorprendió por no haberlo notado antes, cuando habían estado comiendo en la cafetería. Tsuna apuñaló un gran trozo de carne y lo recogió, mirándolo antes de tomar el bocado. Sin embargo, de momento, lo hizo, el resto cayó sobre el plato por error. Tsuna puso mala cara (aunque en realidad trataba de mirar al plato) y levantó la vista cuando sintió que estaba siendo vigilado.

Un rubor se dibujó en su rostro. "¿Q-¿Qué...?"

Reborn sonrió. "¿No sabes cómo usar los cubiertos?"

"N-no... yo estoy acostumbrado a usar los palillos para todo, y sosteniendo un tazón también. Es simplemente extraño para mí."

"¿Con qué así es?" La sonrisa se ensanchó. Fue alrededor de la mesa, abandonando a su propia comida y se puso detrás del joven. Sus dedos se acercaron hacia delante y rodearon a las manos más pequeñas, sintiendo como el otro se turbó con su toque. Sus ojos podían ver como se le coloreaban las mejillas a través del reflejo de los cubiertos y se rió en silencio. Tratando de ignorar la divertida coloración del adolescente, maniobró las manos más pequeñas, con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tsuna chillaba, mirando como su mano derecha tomaba su cena, acercándola a sus labios. Hizo un mohín, pero permitió la apertura de su boca. Reborn rió divertido y siguió ayudando a alimentar al guardián del cielo. Se inclinó más sobre él y presiono su cuerpo contra el otro, sintiendo una calidez en el pecho. Sus ojos agudos se dieron cuenta de que León les observaba con curiosidad en lo alto de su sombrero.

"¿Mejor?" Reborn le susurró en el oído derecho. Él sonrió cuando al ver como sus mejillas se arrebolaban.

"S-Sí..." Tsuna se atragantaba, no entendía a este Reborn en absoluto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo golpeara, amenazara, y robara su comida, e incluso arrojarlo directamente al enemigo sin ninguna preocupación, casi para dejarlo morir. Era tan extraño y raro. Mientras tomaba otro bocado por su cuenta, levantó sus ojos por un momento hacia el hombre. "¿P-Por qué...?"

"¿Hm? ¿Por qué que?"

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Quiero decir, ¿no debería ser una molestia para ti el cuidar de mí? Al menos para la mayoría de la gente lo es." Tsuna parpadeó. Estaba taaaan confundido. Reborn no actuaba así... ¿verdad? Tsuna hizo una pausa, él realmente no sabía mucho acerca de Reborn, incluso cuando era un bebé, casi nada...

El asesino a sueldo inclinó la cabeza para poder ver mejor al otro. "Esta bien, no me importa. Tengo algo de tiempo libre por lo que esto no es tan malo."

"Oh... Um... puedo comer por mí mismo. Es mejor que termines tu propia cena antes de que se enfríe." Tsuna murmuró, y poco después, las manos lo liberaron del agarre

"En ese caso..." Reborn regresó a su lugar y comió el resto de sus alimentos, mientras que Tsuna trató de terminar por su cuenta para mantener su mente alejada del otro. Eso y la mirada que estaba recibiendo estaban empezando a agotarlo. Tsuna dio un mordisco y se dejó la cuchara en la boca.

'Tal vez... esto podría ser una gran oportunidad para saber más acerca de Reborn.' Tsuna pensó mientras ponía la cuchara de nuevo con un pop. 'Pero, ¿realmente me dirá algo?' Cuando terminó, colocó su plato en el fregadero y salió de la habitación, muy consciente de que los agudos ojos de Reborn estaban sobre él todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, se acercó a otro problema... la <em>noche.<em>

Sólo había una cama y los dos estaban discutiendo para ver quien tenía que dormir en ella. Por una vez, Tsuna peleaba activamente de nuevo, diciendo que él no era más que un invitado y no debía de establecerse en ese hogar. A cambio, Reborn gruñía que como era un invitado debía de quedarse con la cama. Finalmente las manos de Reborn en el momento acababan de decidir en tomar a la persona más pequeña y tirarlo sobre la cama. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algún argumento, Reborn se metió en las sábanas con él.

"De esta forma, ahora los dos podemos ser felices." El asesino a sueldo se burlaba, mirando a Tsuna de una manera que dijo Si-no-te-callas-de-una-maldita-vez-voy-hacer-que-caiga-el-infierno-sobre-ti.

Tsuna suspiró, al darse por vencido, imitando la conducta de Reborn. Se movió hasta el final de la cama donde había más espacio y lo hizo de forma que quedo a pocos centímetros de la pared. Mientras tanto el hombre mayor tenía un ojo abierto para observar, su sombrero fedora y la ropa normal era colocada cuidadosamente en una silla y usaba una pijama en su lugar. Tsuna decidió que para él era mejor dormir con su ropa, no quería desnudarse, y trató de relajarse pero era difícil.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás incómodo durmiendo a mi lado?" Reborn hablaba, todavía estaba despierto y abrió el otro ojo.

"Bueno, nunca has dormido en mi cama antes. Por lo general, lo haces en la tuya dentro mi habitación."

Reborn bufó y se alejó, mirando hacia la dirección opuesta. En poco tiempo, su respiración se tranquilizó, lo que significaba que se había quedado dormido. Tsuna observaba desde atrás, pero no podía ver nada desde su punto de vista estaba bloqueado. Nunca pudo creer lo rápido que Reborn conciliaba el sueño, sólo que eso no era natural.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a rendirse, acurrucándose en las sábanas. Esperaba que mañana fuera un gran día.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, por la mañana, fue difícil.<p>

Tsuna se había despertado, sintiéndose cálido y cómodo, esa sensación era ajena a él, si no hubiera recordado que con su mamá se sentía igual cuando era más joven. Dormía a su lado cada vez que su padre no estaba, era más para tener su compañía y estar alejado de la oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos, reprimiendo un grito que hizo un camino hasta la garganta.

'¿QUÉ RAYOOS?' Tsuna gritó mentalmente, mirando la cara delante de él. Se quedó inmóvil, sin moverse ni un centímetro, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Reborn si lo despertaba. Pero todavía quedaba _ese_ problema...

Los brazos de Reborn estaban bien envueltos alrededor de la cintura y espalda de Tsuna, manteniendo de nuevo la presión el hombre de más edad. La cabeza acariciaba su suave cabello, soplando pequeñas bocanadas de aire sobre él. El tinte rojo en la cara de Tsuna se hizo más oscuro y trató de ocultar su rostro, pero fue escondida en el pecho de Reborn. Podía oír y sentir el latido del corazón, lentamente tentándolo a dormir de nuevo si no estuviera completamente despierto y consciente de la situación. Y podía oler el fuerte aroma de la pólvora y un toque de colonia.

Tsuna estaba bastante seguro de que esos ojos estaban muy abiertos y vaciló para comprobarlo y verlo. Era demasiado espeluznante. Pero su curiosidad no lo abandonó y poco a poco inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba. Sus ojos color miel se ampliaron con el vistazo, los ojos negros de Reborn estaban bien cerrados. Siguió mirándolo, nunca había visto a Reborn dormir normalmente y el hombre se veía muy tranquilo. Era increíble...

Los dedos agarraban su camisa, manteniéndolo atrapado, y apretado. Tsuna suspiró en silencio y trató de separarse un poco, cuidadosamente trato de retirar las manos. Pero en el momento, en que las tocó, los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Reborn siseo, mirando hacia abajo.

"Levantándome". Tsuna susurró, tratando de moverse de nuevo, pero el agarre era firme, obligándolo a permanecer atrapado contra el hombre. "¿Podrías dejarme ir?"

Reborn hizo una pausa y luego lo atrajo para estar más juntos. Estaba tan cálido con el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo extra, tanto que él no quería salir. "No tengo ganas".

"¡Heiii!" Tsuna lloraba presa del pánico. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué Reborn dice eso? "¡P-pero!"

"No vuelvas a hablar, ahora vuelve a dormir."

'¿Reborn era… un pervertido?' Tsuna gritó mentalmente. 'Es como cuando estoy con Mukuro...' Gimió ante los recuerdos de ser atacado por su guardián de la niebla y se quedó quieto. Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió un aliento cálido correr por su frente y levantó la vista. Los ojos negros lo miraban. "¿Q-Qué?"

Reborn sólo sonrió.

El guardián del cielo se atemorizó aún más. ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar con él?

"¿Sabes qué? Estoy despierto ahora." Reborn de repente soltó y se levantó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y se dirigió hacia la puerta todavía en pijama. La ropa de día se quedó en la silla y cerró la puerta, mientras que Tsuna se sentó con los ojos abiertos. Podía oír el agua correr, lo más probable es que tomaba una ducha, y se estremeció.

'¿Qué demonios? ¿Solamente esta jugando con mi mente? ¡Lo que hace no tiene sentido!' Tsuna gritó en silencio, golpeando con sus puños a una almohada inocente que ya había aventado. Se gruñó a sí mismo, seriamente cabreado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido tan enojado, ni siquiera Mukuro y/o Byakuran podría hacerlo estar tan molesto. Sólo deseaba poder quitar esa mirada presumida y golpear al mal nacido de Reborn. Tsuna detuvo su embate con la almohada, dejando su mano en ella, y vio como las plumas caían a su alrededor en descontento. Él se quejó más y finalmente se sentó cruzando sus brazos.

No _había_ nada que pudiera hacer.

Deslizando sus pies sobre un lado de la cama, sentía como las plantas de sus pies tocaban el suelo. Hacía frío y al instante curvó los dedos de los pies hacia dentro. Se quedó allí sentado un poco más pensando y suspirando profundamente y se repitió a sí mismo. 'No hay nada que yo pueda hacer...'

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Tsuna parpadeó, no había oído la ducha apagarse (ni se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo) y lo miró con sorpresa. Sonrojándose inmediatamente después.

¡Reborn en la puerta! Solo con los pantalones, dirigiéndose a la ropa que se encontraban en la silla.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta, saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

El asesino se echó a reír, frotando una toalla sobre su pelo húmedo que aplastaba su estado habitual de punta. "Ah, el chico es tan fácil de molestar."

Tomó su saco y dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Reborn se rió entre dientes, sin duda iba a disfrutar la cercanía del adolescente. Miró el reloj. 'Parece que tenemos un montón de tiempo antes de tener que vernos con Iemitsu... bien...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>N  A:** Hmm... Soy muy rápida en esto._

_Si alguno de ustedes les gusta el R27 (obviamente, de lo contrario no estarían aquí), y pueden realizar solicitudes a una cosita mía llamada 'Diary of Drabbles', ya tengo un R27 por si quieren ver más, pueden ir allí y hacer peticiones. Y puede ser de lo que quieras (pero sólo de K-T, no M, lo siento). Y, en realidad voy a utilizar ese fanfic para poner algunas cosas que omita en 'The Forgotten Time' allí. Pero se los haré saber si sucede, no se preocupen._

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Que les pareció Reborn en este capitulo, kyaaa yo lo adoro en su versión adulta. Y por el atraso les daré un pequeño avance del siguiente capitulo.

~ Por fin iran a la base Vongola

~ Reborn y Tsuna tendrán un trayecto mmm interesante

~ Tsuna encontrara a alguien que ya conoce solo que 10 años menos ¿Quién será?

Creen acertar en quien es, a ver quien le atina, suban las apuestas y no se tal vez se lleven un premio especial.

Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.

Y es el mejor soborno coffcoff motivación que un autor o un traductor pueda recibir.

Por cierto gracias por sus lindos reviews a:

**Miss Dinosaur: **que alegría que te haya dejado picada y fueras a ver el original, además voy despacio para no alcanzara a Metamorcy la autora

**Egni: **Gracias por preferir la traducción, no hay nada como poder leerlo en tu idioma, ¿verdad?

**Yunmoon: **Sigue sobornándome con reviews yo no me quejo

****Mika-Lucid199120: ****Lo se Iemitsu es genial, creo que te gustara también el siguiente capítulo

**Paola: **gracias por seguir el fic desde el principio

**Amateratsu: **Por eso decidí pedir el permiso para traducirlo y compartirlo

**BelPrinzesBloodyStrawberry: **Claro que lo seguiré y me elogias *sonrojo* y motivas para continuar

* * *

><p>Nos seguimos leyendo con este fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	6. Sede

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

**N/T: **Mmmmm me he tardado bastante para subir el capi, pero eso de estar ya a pasos del mundo laboral (que ve aquí, allá, entrevistas y bla bla bla) no es fácil y estuve un poco (bastante) ocupada y me enferme des estómago y pufff hasta fiebre tuve T.T pero ya estoy aquí. Estoy contenta por todos los hits que tiene la traducción del fic, pero me gustaría que me dejaran más reviews, un 'que buena traducción' 'sigue así' o un 'gracias' es suficiente con saber que les agrada nee =3= , ya fue mucho así que a leer se ha dicho.

Titulo: The Forgotten Time

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<em>

_Por: Metamorcy_

_Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen y si lo hiciera el mundo estaría lleno de yaoi_

_Ha sido beteado por tokyomewmewlvr_

_**Nota del autor: **Soy feliz, éste es más largo que los otros ¿como por 4 páginas? También en este capítulo voy a poner las traducciones del italiano después del texto. No quiero que sea difícil, para que no tengas que mirar hacia atrás y adelante por las pocas frases. Pero recuerda, solo este capítulo a menos que haya otro que tenga una enorme cantidad de italiano en el mismo._

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 6: Sede

*.*.*.*.*

_Miró el reloj.__'Parece que tenemos un montón de tiempo antes de tener que vernos con Iemitsu... bien...'_

* * *

><p>"Entonces, Reborn, ¿a dónde vamos?" Tsuna preguntó cuando entró en un coche negro que estaba estacionado afuera del apartamento. Él quería a cuestionar lo que estaba sucediendo ya que solo le dio la orden de entrar, nada más, ninguna explicación u otra cosa. Sin embargo, cuando no obtuvo una respuesta, suspiró, y se dejo caer en los asientos para llegar a la esquina, detrás del conductor. Sin embargo, se estremeció y palideció al ver a la persona que estaba a cargo del vehiculo.<p>

"¡Papá!"

"Tsuna!"

Iemitsu gritó, haciendo muecas de bebé en la dirección de su hijo. Tsuna tragó saliva y miró a Reborn, preguntándose mentalmente por qué _él_ estaba allí. Sin embargo Reborn no respondió y se instaló en el asiento del medio junto a Tsuna y les habló a las personas del frente en italiano. El moreno hizo un mohín de ser ignorado y aprovechó el momento para examinar a la persona en el asiento de pasajero. El hombre tenía el pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules, y tenía un aspecto serio, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando tuvo suficiente, Tsuna miró por la ventana con aburrimiento, viendo como la gente caminaba por las calles, el día acaba de empezar. Eso cambió desde que se alejaron y el escenario cambio, sin embargo, se mantuvo mirando hacia afuera, sin prestar atención al grupo.

"Oh, ¿Tsuna?"

Eso fue hasta que fue llamado por su nombre. El guardián del cielo salió de su letargo, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a su padre, que estaba mirando hacia atrás a través del espejo. "¿Hm?"

"Nos dirigimos a la base de Vongola, Nono quiere conocerte. Además, la persona a mi lado se llama Turmeric, pero me temo que sólo habla italiano."Los ojos de Iemitsu volvieron a la carretera durante una curva, pero aún miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

En su nombre, Turmeric miró hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza, hablando algo en italiano, probablemente un saludo. Tsuna, sin entender, le dio una débil sonrisa a cambio y echó un vistazo a Reborn, que tenía los brazos cruzados, luciendo relajado. Parpadeó y se volvió hacia su padre. "¿Por qué el Noveno quiere hacer esto?"

"Él sólo quiere verte, pero va a tomar un tiempo para llegar allí todavía."

"Oh, está bien. Um... ¿Cuánto tiempo _se tarda_ en llegar?"

"Se trata de un viaje de cuatro horas. Estaremos allí alrededor de la hora del almuerzo."

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la ventana cuando supo que la conversación había terminado. A medida que se entraban a la calle principal, ya había un buen número de personas allí. La mayoría de ellos aún estaban tratando de levantar sus tiendas para los compradores que iban a venir pronto. Tsuna vio como pasaban para eso termino una vez que estaban saliendo de la ciudad y en su lugar vio un montón de hierba verde y árboles por millas. Por lo que se dijo, la base estaba dentro de los límites de Venecia aunque aún estaban lejos.

Tsuna bostezó un poco, todavía cansado, y probablemente era porque no estaba acostumbrado a la diferencia de tiempo todavía. Eran como doce horas o algo así de diferencia, pero no estaba muy seguro, no obstante, era difícil para él adaptarse. Frotándose los ojos, trató de prestar atención a la carretera y el mundo exterior, pero en lugar de que lo mantuviera despierto, en realidad lo arrullaba para dormir. En poco tiempo, cerró los ojos, rindiéndose sin más.

Mientras tanto, Reborn miró por la ventana en el frente, manteniendo los ojos abiertos para detectar cualquier signo de problemas, aunque estaba seguro de que nada _iba_ a suceder. León estaba en su sombrero como de costumbre, y escuchó la conversación que ocurría entre los dos delante de él. No se molestó en prestar atención a ellos y vagó si tal vez debería ponerse al día con su sueño de media hora.

Eso fue hasta que sintió algo pesado en su hombro derecho.

Reborn parpadeó con curiosidad y miró hacia abajo, levantando una ceja a la vista. Tsuna estaba profundamente dormido, con su hombro como almohada por error. El suave color caramelo de cabello peinado a lo largo de su cuello, suprimió los escalofríos que se abrieron camino en la espalda. Tuvo que admitirlo, el niño se veía absolutamente adorable y cuando Tsuna acarició más cerca de su piel para obtener calor, Reborn suspiró en derrota. Él no podría empujar lejos al adolescente, no es que lo quisiera. Se quedó sentado allí y permitió a Tsuna dormir en él.

"Oh mio, comodo prendendo? (Oh, ¿poniéndose cómodos?)" Turmeric se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a los dos. Reborn no conocía a ese hombre muy bien, pero un poco de amenaza más adelante será suficiente para mantenerle la boca cerrada sobre este tema.

Cuando Iemitsu miró, sonrió. " Desidero ha avuto una macchina fotografica, questo sarebbe una grand'immagine inviare a Nana! Ho scommesso sarà tutto felice e tutto quando lo vede! (Me gustaría tener una cámara, ¡Esto sería una gran fotografía para enviársela a Nana! Apuesto a que ella estaría muy feliz cuando la vea)"

Reborn entrecerró los ojos con aquello y León tomaba forma de pistola. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, ya que el cinturón de seguridad se lo impedía y empujó al final contra el cuello de Iemitsu. Al mismo tiempo, su brazo derecho estaba envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Tsuna para que no caiga de espalda. "Tarifa no lei pensa anche di esso... (Ni te lo pienses...)"

Iemitsu sólo se rió de todo corazón. No parecía amenazado del todo, incluso cuando el frío de la pistola apuntaba a su vena mayor. El otro hombre lo hizo y se puso un poco a la defensiva, pero se relajó después de mirar a su jefe. Iemitsu se limitó a sonreír, siguió manejando. "Ora, ora, Reborn, scherzavo appena. (Ya, Ya, Reborn, estaba bromeando.)"

La mirada que continuaba recibiendo.

Esta vez Iemitsu habló en japonés."Y no voy a decir a nadie que no necesite saber acerca de esto. Pero ustedes dos realmente lucen lindos juntos. Es como el Lobo Feroz protegiendo al indefenso corderito".

"Iemitsu..." Reborn gruñó, a punto de dar un disparo de advertencia cuando Tsuna hizo algún movimiento. Un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura y un murmullo era susurrado en su hombro.

Sorprendido, Reborn se hizo hacia atrás por un momento, mirando al joven y se inclinó su sombrero hacia abajo para ocultar las emociones que se estaban ejecutando en sus ojos. Pero aún así se negó a empujar lejos a Tsuna y se quejó en voz baja, el adolescente se mantenía aun cerca. Sus dedos se mantuvieron control sobre los hombros, evitando que Tsuna se cayera mientras se reclinaba en el asiento para sentirse cómodo.

Iemitsu hizo el sonido de un "tarareo" que se tradujo en un disparo que estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza. Un mechón de su cabello rubio se cayó, yendo y viniendo, y un agujero de bala se hizo en la ventana. Turmeric jadeó por el sonido y se encorvó como reacción. Por suerte, había puesto el silenciador para evitar molestar a Tsuna.

Su voz goteaba veneno. "Cállate".

A pesar de que Turmeric no entendía las palabras, él se quedó en silencio por la mirada penetrante.

En ese momento, el resto del viaje fue silencioso pero de vez en cuando, Tsuna murmuraba algunas palabras que no tenía ningún sentido y que sólo el asesino podía saber. Aunque después de un tiempo, Reborn decidió quedarse dormido también y tiró su sombrero sobre su cara entera. Sin saberlo, él se había inclinado más al adolescente, León se transformo de vuelta a su forma de lagarto y se apoyaba en la parte superior del sombrero fedora, muy cómodo en su lugar.

Después de dos horas, Tsuna se despertó a mitad de camino cuando Iemitsu había atravesado por un camino pedregoso y parpadeó con curiosidad. Soltó el brazo y extendió la mano para frotar sus ojos legañosos.

"Tsuna, estás despierto..." Su padre murmuró en japonés. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. "¿Dormiste lo suficiente? Te ves muy cómodo ahí".

"¿H-Huh?" Tsuna murmuró, a punto de cerrar los ojos otra vez para empujar en la almohada cuando otra risa de su padre le llamó la atención.

"Tu y Reborn realmente deben estar muy unidos en el futuro. ¿O es que te las arreglaste para meterte a tu manera en su mente y corazón en este tiempo?"

"¿Qué...?" Tsuna se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo en cuestión y la vergüenza, aún sin darse cuenta de que él se aferraba a Reborn todavía.

A continuación un disparo le hizo estremecerse. Miró hacia arriba para ver un agujero humeante en la ventana del frente, era el segundo ahí. Un mechón de pelo rubio más revoloteaba a su alrededor y luego miró a León. Poco a poco, sus ojos se perdían a Reborn, que todavía tenía su sombrero fedora en la cara, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que su auto-llamada almohada era en realidad el hombro de Reborn. Tsuna se sonrojó por su cercanía y trató de apartarse, pero la mano en el hombro no se lo permitió. Más el brazo que estaba detrás de la espalda Reborn no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Su rostro se ensombreció en color y hundió el rostro en el hombro del asesino a sueldo para ocultarlo.

"Tsuna..." Reborn susurró, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para sólo ellos dos en la parte de atrás escucharan mientras que los dos de adelante estaban tratando de mantener la calma para que no les pudiera disparar de nuevo. "Vuelve a dormir. Todavía nos queda otra hora y media para llegar allí."

Tsuna asintió débilmente, apoyándose más, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tan avergonzado, pero aún así... realmente estaba demasiado cómodo para cualquier réplica. Reborn en _realidad_ lo obligó a dormir y no había manera de que pudiera negarse a sí mismo eso. Apenas consiguió dormir lo suficiente en casa con los niños y la locura que lo envolvía. Tal vez podría ponerse al día con ello.

En poco tiempo, cayó profundamente dormido, frotando su cara en el hombro de Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna. Despierta, Tsuna". Reborn dio un codazo al hombro del joven durmiente, desengancho el brazo y trató de apartarse. Sin embargo, el agarre que Tsuna tenía en él era muy fuerte y no parecía estar dejándolo ir pronto o en cualquier momento.<p>

Un murmullo de 'Cinco minutos más' le hizo sonreír suavemente antes de cambiar de nuevo a su expresión normal. Le dio un empujón más y estaba a punto de golpear al adolescente, cuando llegó un bostezo, haciendo que él hiciera una pausa. Sus ojos negros vieron como Tsuna se hizo hacia atrás y se frotaba los ojos con cansancio, luciendo bien descansado. Por un segundo, Reborn pensó que podía ver las flores brotar alrededor del adolescente en ese único movimiento. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, abriendo la puerta.

"Tsuna, ya estamos aquí. Necesito que salgas."

"O-Okay..." Tsuna murmuró, tratando de estar completamente despierto por si mismo y salió. Se tambaleó un poco, pero se enderezó cuando miró hacia el exterior."¡W-Woah!"Tragó saliva, saliendo de su propio aturdimiento.

Había cientos de hombres de traje negro todos alineados de forma clara y ordenada. Un par de ellos miró a su dirección dando un grito y casi se sentía como estaba en la mira. Reborn notado las miradas al instante ya que estaba justo al lado y puso un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de Tsuna, dándole un codazo hacia adelante para que siguiera caminando. Él dirigió una mirada amenazante a cualquier persona que trató de acercarse demasiado y un par de los hombres dio un paso atrás en la respuesta a ello.

"Vamos..."

"E-Está bien..." Tsuna se movió, parecía más que estaba siendo arrastrado, pero no le importó. Se sentía mucho más seguro bajo el agarre de Reborn.

Fue muy amable de su parte hacer esto (el brazo).

"Así que esta es la base... Es realmente grande." Tsuna miró al frente de ella y al entrar por la puerta, de repente podía sentir todo tipo de cámaras de seguridad sobre él.

"También hay un área subterránea y un montón de pasadizos secretos. En este momento, vamos a ir directamente con Nono. Pero ten cuidado, algunos personas de aquí no te darán una muy buena bienvenida". Reborn vigilaba por si acaso, León estaba listo para entrar en acción si era necesario.

"¿Eso por qué?"

"Ellos no saben quién eres por eso debemos ser cautelosos. Estamos intentando mantener tu apariencia tranquila y has tenido éxito en eso. Pero debido a eso, todo el mundo piensa en ti como un enemigo o solo como un niño escuálido-"

Tsuna hizo un bufido en ese último comentario.

"-Que de repente recibe una gran cantidad de atención." Reborn gruñó y fulmino con la mirada a un guardia que paso un poco cerca.

Iemitsu estaba en frente, a la cabeza, hablando con Turmeric en italiano. Palabras que hablaban en dicho idioma por otras personas en la zona susurraban a su alrededor y por primera vez Tsuna se alegró de que él no lo entendía.

Al pasar por el corredor, una mujer de apariencia joven se acercó y se dirigió directamente a Reborn con una sonrisa, deteniendo el proceso. Tsuna contemplaba la escena como la mujer de repente gritaba el nombre de Reborn y hablaba tan rápido que sólo suspiró y miró alrededor de los muros del castillo. Había pinturas que colgaban por todas partes y tomó un momento para examinar la que estaba más cerca. Podía oír a la mujer y a Reborn hablando el uno al otro a un lado de él, pero no se molestó en escuchar. Poco a poco, el control sobre sus hombros se soltó, los finos dedos de la mujer deslizaron la mano con cuidado y al final, la mujer lo consiguió. Sacó a Reborn al otro lado del pasillo, cerca de la ventana. Tsuna no le importaba tanto y se dirigió hacia la pintura para examinarla mejor. Pero cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, Tsuna los siguió obedientemente, él no quería perderse en un lugar como ese. Eso sería vergonzoso.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los hombres de antes cada vez estaban más cerca (los estaban siguiendo y observando) y chilló en voz baja, corriendo al lado de Reborn. La atención del asesino a sueldo, sin embargo, estaba todavía en la mujer, sin molestarse más en Tsuna. A medida que se acercaba a otro pasillo, Tsuna terminó chocando con alguien en el momento que miró hacia otro lado.

"¡Ah!" Cayó hacia atrás y aterrizó en el suelo, haciendo una mueca por las duras piedras y el cemento con las que se golpeo. Tsuna observó gradualmente sorprendido. "L-Lo siento." Se quedó paralizado al ver a la persona... ¿Le parecía familiar?

" Che il inferno? (¿Qué diablos?)" La persona gritó con enojo, lucia más o menos de la edad de Tsuna pero más alto. El adolescente se levantó lentamente, sin entender lo que acababa de decir. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y parpadeó.

"¿H-Huh?" Tsuna se encogió, sabiendo que él aun estaba gritando. Reborn había mirado por encima, pero luego fue llevado lejos por la mujer. Los hombres que habían estado de pie a su alrededor comenzaron a reírse y a sonreír.

Tsuna observó al otro, tenía el pelo negro corto y ojos rojos. El adolescente más alto tenía una especie de cola enganchado a la chaqueta con plumas esparcidas por todas partes. Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar que le era muy familiar... aunque esa mirada feroz era demasiado.

"¿Hablas japonés?" La persona se quejó claramente con los brazos cruzados, estaba por encima del otro con su altura a pesar de que parecía más joven que Tsuna. Aún así... la persona parecía intimar.

"S-Sí, soy de Japón." Tsuna dijo en voz baja. Él sabía que conocía a esa persona, que era diez años más joven, pero lo conocía. Pero como se llamaba...

"Tch, entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, basura? ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Basura...? Tsuna parpadeó luego palideció como la realidad llegó a él. '_¿Xanxus?'_ Tragó saliva, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sentía... miedo. Tenía la sensación de que este Xanxus no iba a hacerle daño y sonrió débilmente. "Estoy con Reborn". Sus ojos se perdieron en el hombre mayor, que por un momento se separó de la impaciente mujer. El sicario se acercó lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Realmente no necesitas saber nada _ni _su nombre, Xanxus. No es asunto tuyo." Reborn gruñó y suspiró cuando la mujer echó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Le dio una mirada de advertencia que atrajo la atención de Tsuna y le hizo agacharse por un momento, más que cuando el Xanxus mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada hace algún tiempo. La mujer logró arrastrar Reborn de nuevo, dejando a Xanxus y Tsuna solos. Iemitsu y Turmeric se habían ido más allá, lo más probable a informar a Vongola Nono de su llegada.

Tsuna parpadeó en el lugar de los dos y se volvió hacia Xanxus, así que, tiene catorce años (el Xanxus regular tiene veinticuatro). "Bueno... um... Llámame ... Yoshi. Te daría mi nombre real, pero prefiero no recibir un disparo por desobedecer".

"Basura..." Xanxus gruñó.

"Ah..." Por supuesto, que los insultos no iban a cambiar. Él todavía llamaba "basura" y "escoria" en la actualidad. Podía oír la risa de la mujer y suspiró, bajando los hombros.

Algunas personas pasaron, todas ellas dando un vistazo al grupo antes de pasar. Uno de ellos se tomo las cosas demasiado lejos y empujó a Tsuna hacia un lado, haciéndolo caer. El adolescente se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa como si nada hubiera pasado. Trató de observar a la persona, pero no hizo nada.

Xanxus gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos rojos. "¿No vas a luchar?"

Tsuna parpadeó. "Bueno, realmente no hay razón para hacerlo. ¿No va eso a empeorar las cosas?"

El adolescente de pelo negro, soltó un bufido. "¡Patético! ¡Y es por eso que fuiste empujado, basura!"

El tímido guardián parpadeó.

"¡Hay que mostrarles quien es el jefe! ¡Haciéndolos volar, destruyendo algo, o matando a uno de ellos!" El adolescente gruñó más alto, con sus puños brillantes. "¡Eso les enseñará a no meterse con uno otra vez!"

Tsuna se limitó a observar como la zona que lo rodeaba obtenía un color naranja, la luz provenia de los puños. '¿Xanxus me está dando un… consejo?' El Xanxus mayor sólo lo habría regañado y aventado lejos, insultándolo. Pero esta vez lo estaba ayudando y Tsuna lo encuentra... _espeluznante._ Probablemente porque estaba tan fuera de lo normal para él. "Oh-Oh..."

Xanxus puso los brazos en sus costados, las llamas seguian ardiendo, pero no tan brillantes. No dañaba su ropa. "¡Y deshazte de esa apariencia inocente! ¡Te hace parecer muy débil y patético!"

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y luego sonrió, este Xanxus... no era tan malo. Sólo tenía pasar por alto los gritos e insultos, pero aparte de eso, fue realmente un buen tipo. Y él no sabía dónde encontró ese repentino coraje que llegaba a ser capaz de enfrentarse a su enemigo de una vez con tanta facilidad, recordó que normalmente entraba en pánico y se agitaba. Pero aún así, él no sentía miedo en absoluto. "Gracias".

El otro se detuvo y movió rápidamente su cabeza, girando su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta. "¡C-Cállate, escoria!"

'¿Él acaba de _tartamudear_...?'

"¡Hey!"

Tsuna miró a Reborn, que finalmente había logrado librarse de la mujer y enviarla lejos antes de hacerle señas a su protegido. "Tenemos que seguir adelante."

"De acuerdo". Tsuna hecho un vistazo al otro. "Bueno, ¡Adiós, Xanxus-san!" Le dio una última sonrisa antes de salir corriendo, alcanzando a ponerse a lado de Reborn. Xanxus se quedó en silencio en la parte de atrás, viendo como se iban los dos. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el grupo de personas que habían estado observando y burlándose de Tsuna todo ese tiempo a pesar de que no entendían japonés. Incluso el que había empujado el adolescente estaba allí de pie con una mirada de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

Un ligero tinte de color rojo en las mejillas de Xanxus, pero era difícil de decir ya que el adolescente estaba temblando. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y desató su ataque a los que estaban en la zona.

Tsuna de repente sintió el estruendo del suelo y oyó un par de gritos en la distancia.

Reborn hizo una pausa. "No haga caso de eso y sigue adelante".

"O-Okay."

Terminaron en una puerta y Reborn llamó suavemente antes de dar un paso atrás. Tsuna se mantuvo junto a él, viendo desde el margen como la puerta se abrió. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que era alguna entrada al hall con una silla cerca con un respaldo intermedio. En el que se sentó Nono o el abuelo de Tsuna y junto a él estaba su padre, sonriendo y saludando con alegría.

Se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

"¿Así que eres de quien me han hablado? Dios, realmente ha crecido bastante bien." Nono sonrió suavemente, su rostro no muestra emociones escondidas. Había hablado en japonés por el bien de Tsuna.

El adolescente se rascó la cabeza.

"Sí y en poco tiempo, va a ser muy grande e importante." Iemitsu se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mientras eso sucedía, el Noveno se llevó una mano hacia arriba. "Tsunayoshi, se acércate más. Quiero ver esa cara suya. Debo estar haciéndome viejo, si no puedo verte con claridad." Se echó a reír con sinceridad.

"Ah..." El moreno dio unos pasos, todo el tiempo asegurándose de no tropezar con sus propios pies, y lo suficientemente cerca como para Nono para tocar su mejilla derecha, examinando su rostro.

"Definitivamente eres hijo de Iemitsu. Tan brillante que hasta yo comienzo a estar influenciado por tu poder". Nono se rió y se movió hacia atrás, pero no antes de frotar la cabeza de Tsuna, desordenando los mechones de color marrón.

De modo que cuando él dijo eso, una pregunta apareció en la cabeza de Tsuna. '¿Poder?'

Pero Nono continuó. "Pero creo que debemos ir al grano. Iemitsu me ha hablado de lo que ha sucedido y que estás atrapado en este período de tiempo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Sí, pero el efecto debe desaparecer con el tiempo."

"Entonces tenemos que hablar acerca de tus arreglos de alojamiento-"

Iemitsu lo interrumpió. "En realidad, creo que Tsuna está bien donde está."

Todo el mundo lo inspecciono con curiosidad, incluso Reborn. Tsuna dio unos pasos hacia atrás para ver mejor a su padre.

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Creo que el viaje en coche hasta aquí me hizo pensar." Iemitsu miró a Reborn, que inmediatamente tiró su sombrero fedora hacia abajo para ocultar sus ojos aunque también era obvio que trataba de alcanzar a León asimismo. Un disparo de advertencia se le hizo al líder de la CEDEF, quien lo ignoro. Estaba acostumbrado a todas las amenazas de muerte que continuamente tenía. "Creo que Tsuna puede quedarse con Reborn. Estaban abrazados en el asiento de at-"

"¡PAPÁ!" Tsuna gritó, con el rostro de color rojo brillante. El color recorrió todo el camino hasta la punta de las orejas.

Iemitsu se rió como hacía siempre, claramente divertido. El Noveno también sonreía y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Bueno, si Iemitsu piensa que es una buena idea entonces lo es. Reborn, todos tus trabajos se entregarán a otra persona más, desde este momento hacerte cargo de Tsunayoshi será tu máxima prioridad. Puedes comenzar a trabajar una vez que Tsunayoshi vaya de nuevo a su propio tiempo."

"Sí, señor." Reborn se cruzó de brazos.

Nono y luego suspiró. "Me gustaría poder hablar contigo más tiempo, pero supongo que no es posible ya que tengo una reunión pronto. Tal vez en otro momento."

Tsuna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "No se preocupe, siempre habrá otra fecha, aun cuando no suceda ahora." Cerró los ojos y le dio una suave sonrisa, como si los tranquilizara. Una expresión relajada apareció en los rostros de los dos adultos y como Reborn y Tsuna se quedaban, despidiéndose.

Tsuna se volvió a Reborn cuando se quedaron solos y lejos de la gente. "Ahora bien, si no recuerdo mal, tienes que volver a hacer algunas cosas, ¿verdad?"

Reborn asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Debo seguirte? o ¿Esperarte a alguna parte?" Tsuna le preguntó, poniendo sus manos en la espalda y se inclinó hacia adelante.

"No me puedes seguir, pero te indicare un lugar para esperar. Yo creo que los jardines son el mejor lugar. También es la zona más segura de por aquí y sé que te va a gustar allí". Reborn comenzó a caminar haciéndose seguir por el otro. "Por este camino y no hables con nadie que no lo sepa."

"Muy bien."

Los pasillos en dirección a los jardines se encontraban en la parte de atrás estaba casi vacío a excepción de una o dos personas que pasaban por ahí. Tsuna tomo un tiempo para mirar por las ventanas y ver el mencionado jardín a la distancia. Él parpadeó. "Wow... que vista tan hermosa." Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la zona, Tsuna dió un par de pasos más anchos hacia el lugar antes que él. Era un laberinto, grande y confuso, pero era tan _colorido._ "Es como si estuviera hecha de toda clase de flores."

"Sí, y hay un punto en el medio que está oculto a la mayoría de los ojos. Se trata de una pequeña zona de estar con una fuente. Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas y cuando lo hagas, espera allí hasta que yo vuelva. Puede que tome un tiempo, pero debes ser capaz de encontrar algo que hacer mientras tanto. "

"De acuerdo". Tsuna se acercó a la entrada del laberinto. "Pues bien, nos vemos más tarde". Se metió en el laberinto, el sol descansa sobre su piel, y le devolvió el saludo a Reborn hasta que desapareció. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, colocándose por un momento, una sonrisa en los labios antes de que se dirigiera al interior del edificio. El chico realmente era muy lindo para su propio bien.

Mientras tanto, el moreno vagaba por los pasadizos, mirando cada vez una flor diferente al pasar. Algunas de ellas estaban en pleno florecimiento, mientras que otros estaban todavía en capullos, escondiéndose. Él se inclinó un poco y oliendo un par pero no quería acercarse demasiado a una pareja de rosas con sus espinas. Sin embargo, todo el lugar olía absolutamente maravilloso. Terminó en algunas áreas que tenían una estatua blanca (probablemente de mármol) en el centro, una diosa que iba a celebrar algo. Tsuna caminaba hacia ella, echándole un vistazo antes de salir otra vez, intentando un camino diferente.

Luego lo encontró.

Sabía que era el área de la que Reborn estaba hablando. Los sonidos de un torrente de agua le llenaba los oídos y el brilló del sol sobre el líquido cristalino, un arco iris fue creado en la superficie. Había una pequeña mesa a la izquierda con cuatro sillas alrededor y había un par de bancos repartidos por toda el área, se instaló al lado de los arbustos. Un paraguas grande estaba en el centro de la mesa, arrojando su sombra sobre él. Pero lo más interesante eran las flores que rodeaban la zona. Cada lugar tenía una variedad diferente dándole un aspecto del arco iris, pero con más colores. Tsuna no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el paisaje y se dirigió hacia el centro. Cuando lo hizo, un gato, uno blanco, paso haciendo crujir los arbustos, dirigiéndose hacia las aves que habían estado sentadas en la fuente. Maullaba con decepción de como las criaturas empezaron a revolotear a la distancia, mirando en dirección a Tsuna por un momento, antes de correr a través de los arbustos cuando vio un pájaro en tierra al otro lado. Tsuna se echó a reír y se sentó en la mesa, la tentación de caer dormido ante lo maravillosa de la zona. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Si Reborn lo atrapaba, estaba seguro de que no terminaría bien.

Mientras contemplaba el paisaje, no se dio cuenta de otra persona entraba en la zona.

"¿Escoria?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** _

_Aquí tienen, ¡espero que les guste!_

_Si te estás preguntando por qué Tsuna no reaccionó con la mujer colgada alrededor de la cintura de Reborn, eso es porque no es consciente de sus sentimientos todavía. Va a llegar con el tiempo. Pero yo quería matar a esa mujer en el momento en que terminé de escribirlo._

_Supongo que acabo de colocar algunas pistas de X27 en esto. ¡Hahaha! Pero realmente no se va a desarrollar mucho, lo siento._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Muahahaha que les pareció este capi, mmmmm que pasará, bueno la autora y la traductora aquí presente solo lo sabe, claro también las que han leído el fic original en inglés. Espero subir en una semana o diez días, es una promesa, así k si no lo subo (a veces me despisto y se me olvida en que día vivo) pueden mandarme sus quejas y decirme 'Hey, no ibas a subir hoy el siguiente capi' y con eso seguro que lo hago o bien denme muchos reviews. Me gustaría que las personas que no han comentando me digan que piensan, si les gusta o no mi trabajo como traductora o si soy un asco, es importante para mi saberlo. Y casi lo olvido ********Mika-Lucid199120 ********y******** **Lord Queen **********le atinaron al que aparecería este capi y tendrán premio, si pueden mandarme un PM con su mail para enviarles el siguiente chap en exclusiva y lo tendrán unos tres días antes de que lo suba a FF. Tada que les parece, así que voy a volver a hacerlo en futuros capis para que estén atentas.

Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Por cierto gracias por sus lindos reviews a:

**Sheila: **wiii una fan más del R27, me alegra que te guste esta parejita

********Mika-Lucid199120****: ****si te gusto el encuentro con Xanxus, el siguiente capi se pone mejor (upss no dije nada)

**Miss Dinosaur: **Gracias por seguir la traducción y es triste que no puedas apostar por haberlo leído en inglés

**Yunmoon: **Si Reborn es un pervertido, pero todavía no mostrara mucho ese lado 'pasional'

**Lord Queen: **Gracias por la alerta y a estar al pendiente cuando suba el siguiente

* * *

><p>Nos seguimos leyendo con este fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	7. Los Jardines

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

**N/T: **Mizuki-chan un poco depre los reviews bajaron T.T, pero no importa terminare de traducir este fic hasta el final. ********Mika-Lucid199120 ********y******** **Lord Queen**********, que tal les pareció el premio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pregunta, alguien tiene LiveJournal, posiblemente publique este fic por allá (claro con la autorización de Metamorcy) si alguien tiene por allá nos leemos. Ufff ya voy a la mitad de la trad del fic, síganme apoyando con sus reviews.

Titulo: The Forgotten Time

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<em>

_Por: Metamorcy_

_Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen y si lo hiciera el mundo estaría lleno de yaoi_

_Ha sido beteado por tokyomewmewlvr_

_**Nota del autor:**Les di uno largo la última vez, ahora es uno corto, bueno no muy corto._

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 7: Los Jardines

*.*.*.*.*

_Mientras contemplaba el paisaje, no se dio cuenta de otra persona entraba en la zona._

_"¿Escoria?"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna giró su cabeza hacia arriba, el miedo estaba corriendo a través de su cuerpo por un momento antes de reconocer la voz.<p>

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

Xanxus estaba de pie en la entrada de la zona, con los brazos cruzados, luciendo cruel como si estuviera a punto de morder la cabeza de una persona y arrancarla. Su chaqueta estaba cubriendo cuidadosamente a lo largo de su cuerpo, aleteando detrás de él cuando el viento soplaba. Pisando fuerte hacia adelante, sus pasos crujían contra la tierra del suelo, los ojos entrecerrados, y tenía un aura peligrosa lo rodeaba.

Tsuna tragó, el miedo que no había sentido antes, cuando lo vio por primera cuando volvió. Sin embargo, no fue con toda su fuerza, más bien como un tirón. "Estoy esperando a Reborn. Él me dijo que viniera aquí..."

"¡Tch!" Xanxus se dejó caer en una de las sillas en el lado opuesto y puso los pies sobre la silla a su lado.

El moreno se acercó, ya que el otro no iba a hacerle daño. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Xanxus-san?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo maldita basura."

"E-Está bien..." Tsuna tragó, sintiéndose tenso y retrocedió un poco. No quería un Xanxus a punto de estallar contra él, no aquí de todos modos. A él le gustaría ver este lugar dentro de diez años, no un montón de cenizas humeantes.

Fue en ese momento, los arbustos crujían con el gato blanco regresando de nuevo. Sus brillantes ojos azules los miraron un segundo antes de que caminara majestuosamente hacia adelante con valentía, directo hacia Tsuna. El moreno parpadeó cuando el gato se detuvo a sus pies, mirándolo hacia arriba y luego inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad. Tsuna sonrió en el acto y se inclinó para recogerlo, acariciando la suave piel con cuidado. La pequeña criatura ronroneó al instante y se frotó contra la cálida mano, obviamente le gustó la caricia. Su cola se levantó y los ojos cerrados satisfecho.

Tsuna se echó a reír. "Eres tan lindo". Le acarició un poco más antes de mirar a Xanxus. Él hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos rojos lo miraban, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Por un momento, se sintió encogerse de nuevo pero su atención fue atraída cuando el gato ronroneó contra su mano. Tenía una idea, se puso de pie, sosteniendo al astuto gato en sus brazos y se acercó al adolescente más joven (él tiene quince, Xanxus tiene catorce). Acercó una silla al lado de la otra, siempre manteniendo un ojo para estar fuera de las balas o las llamas, y se sentó. Tsuna le dio un codazo al gato en la piel suavemente, que captó la indirecta y se acercó al regazo de Xanxus, Frotando su nariz fría en la mano doblada, exigiendo ser acariciado. El adolescente de pelo negro, miró fijamente a la criatura antes de complacerlo. Un pequeño indicio de una sonrisa apareció.

Tsuna se dio cuenta al instante. "¿Te gustan los gatos...?"

Xanxus resopló.

"A-Ah..." El guardián del cielo miraba con curiosidad como el gato se frota en la mano más grande. "Realmente le gustas."

El gato continuó ronroneando, lamiendo la mano con felicidad.

Xanxus resopló. "Parece que sí."

Cuando se detuvo, el gato saltó de vuelta al regazo de Tsuna y posando sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho. _Él_ (el gato es ahora un "él" por razones obvias) extendió su largo cuerpo y lamió a lo largo de la barbilla de Tsuna y el cuello ya que sólo podría llegar hasta ahí en ese punto por el momento.

El moreno respiro, tratando de contener su risa. La lengua era delicada y tenía que sujetar al gato antes de que tratara de llegar a sus labios. Un ojo de color miel se cerró cuando la lengua finalmente logró lamerle los labios, ruborizando a Tsuna. Sus dedos fueron detrás de las orejas del gato, oyendo el ronroneo constante de nuevo.

Él tomó esa oportunidad para limpiar sus labios.

Con eso, una sonrisa vino de su lado.

Tsuna dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar. ¿Xanxus se limitó a _reír?_ Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en estado de shock y luego infló sus mejillas, mirando al gato, tenía una idea.

"¡Atácalo! ¡Ve, ve, ve!" Tsuna se refunfuño, empujando a la pequeña bestia hacia Xanxus. El gato maulló y de inmediato cumplió la petición, subiendo a lamerle los labios. Mientras tanto, Tsuna utilizaba esa oportunidad para ver. Nunca había visto Xanxus _así_... era... diferente. No había peligro y era algo más agradable para él (probablemente porque no sabía quién era Tsuna). Diez años podrían realmente hacer mucho para una sola persona.

"¿Qué carajo?" Xanxus estaba lo suficiente calmado para gritar como el gato lamía lo largo de su rostro. Pero no estaba enfadado. El gato se agito su cola y frotó su pelaje contra la cara de Xanxus. El adolescente más joven levantó al gato en el aire, mirándolo. Que maullaba, inclinando la cabeza y parpadearon sus grandes ojos azules. "Basura..."

El gato maulló de nuevo, no tanto por el insulto.

"¡VOOOIIIIIII!"

Tsuna se estremeció, sintiendo como vibraba la silla por el grito. Él sabía conocía la voz de algún lugar. Era Squalo... y era más fuerte estando más joven. "¡Oh, no...!" las orejas del animal se hicieron hacia abajo como si la voz fuera dolorosa. El moreno se rió disimuladamente mientras se frotaba contra el. "Lo siento, gatito. Wow, es muy ruidoso."

"Tch, maldita sea..." Xanxus gruñó y se puso de pie, llevando al gato con él. Miró al joven de más edad. "Es mejor salir de aquí antes de que el bocazas ese haga algún daño. Aquí".

Tsuna vio como el gato se le acercaba pero él negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la sombra del parasol. "Él no es realmente mío. Deberías conservarlo. No voy a estar de vuelta aquí para cuidar de él durante _mucho tiempo_ y creo que va a estar más seguro en tus manos de todos modos."

Xanxus movió la nariz como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. Suspiró. "Está bien, me quedare con el pequeño bastardo".

"Xanxus-san, debes darle un nombre, no darle siempre insultos. Él tiene sentimientos, incluso si no entiende una cosa de lo que estás diciendo."

El adolescente de pelo negro, soltó un bufido. "Mierda... Él es capaz de entender".

"Inténtalo".

"Cualquiera que sea..." Él miró al gato con cuidado. "Hmm... Lenard."

"¿H-Huh? ¿Lenard?" Tsuna parpadeó dudoso.

"El nombre del gato, Lenard."

Tsuna lo miró un momento y luego estalló en una sonrisa. Flores imaginarias empezaron florecer a su alrededor e incluso parecían mejores de las que se encontraban actualmente alrededor de la zona. Xanxus lo contempló.

Pero la atmósfera fue aplastada cuando otro estallido en la tierra "VOOIIIII!" vino.

El grito sacó a Xanxus de su ensueño junto con el cambio de su expresión que se transformó en enojo. "¡Ese maldito idiota! ¡Lo voy a callar para siempre!" Xanxus estaba a punto de irse cuando él se detuvo y se volvió. El gato se frotó en sus brazos, encantando de que le gustara sostenerlo, la cola blanca se balanceaba de ida y vuelta en agrado. "Yoshi, ¿correcto?"

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza.

El adolescente de pelo negro sonrió. "Eres lindo." Después desapareció en el laberinto, dejando al otro atrás.

Tsuna se quedo allí con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca abierta y en estado de shock. Un rubor se abrió camino en toda su cara. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. '¿Estaba... estaba Xanxus... coqueteando conmigo?' Su sonrojo se oscureció y se desplomó en una silla '¿Qué _diablos_ acaba de pasar...? Oyó un par de tiros estallar junto con una explosión que siguió y otro "Voi" en la distancia. Hubo gritos y un par de sonidos del choque de metal generarse en el área. Tsuna decidió quedarse donde estaba. No había infierno en el que iba a participar en eso. A él le gustaría vivir, muchas gracias.

"Parece que Xanxus y Squalo están luchando de nuevo..." Una voz se oyó desde atrás, sorprendiéndose lo suficiente Tsuna como para hacerlo saltar y gritar. Se volteo a un lado, parecía como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo que no debería. Por su expresión, Reborn sonrió. El asesino a sueldo en realidad estaba feliz de haber espantado al chico.

"¡Reborn! ¡No hagas eso!" Tsuna suspiró, agarrándose el pecho, donde su corazón latía violentamente y respiró hondo. Cuando se había calmado lo suficiente, miró con atención al asesino a sueldo."¿Entiendo que ya has terminado?"

"Sí". El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante y luego entrecerró los ojos. Se había acordado de ver a Xanxus salir del laberinto, sacando sus armas para atacar a Squalo. Pero si Xanxus había salido, eso significaba que él y Tsuna se habían encontrado. Con suerte, el chico era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no revelar r nada. ¿Y lo disimulo con un gato? "No... necesitas llegar al tema en cuestión." Miró al adolescente". ¿Xanxus salió de aquí?"

"Ah, sí, él estuvo aquí." Con esa mención, la cara de Tsuna se oscureció. Se dio la vuelta y trató de ocultar la mirada pero Reborn no era estúpido. Lo vio y levantó una ceja con asombro, pero no paso por alto el rubor. Pero él no podía ignorar la opresión de su corazón.

"¿Hizo… alguna cosa?" Sus dedos estaban apretados hacia abajo sobre sus brazos, un poco preocupado. Él apretó con fuerza suficiente para hacer marcas rojas en la piel a través de su chaqueta.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. "N-No exactamente. Acabamos... de hablar".

"¿Hablar? Xanxus no habla. Mata a las cosas." El asesino se acercó y se sentó en el asiento donde había estado el otro adolescente.

"Lo sé, pero acabamos de hablar...".

Reborn tarareo. "Bueno, de todos modos, hay que ponerse en marcha. Podemos ir por algo de comer cuando volvamos a menos tengas hambre ahora. No me importa."

"Bien, yo no tengo hambre todavía, pero si tu quieres podemos."

Reborn negó con la cabeza. "No, no tengo hambre tampoco. Prefiero volver. Es muy ruidoso por aquí." Al mismo tiempo que lo dijo, pudieron oír gritar Squalo en el fondo y un par de disparos. Se puso de pie, empujando la silla y comenzó su camino fuera del laberinto, Tsuna lo siguió por detrás. Reborn sacó su teléfono celular para llamar al conductor de modo que cuando llegan a la entrada, ya estuviera listo. Tsuna miró por última vez en los jardines una vez que estuvieron afuera. Tendría que volver más adelante, cuando volviera de nuevo a su propio tiempo.

Aunque cuando salieron, Tsuna no vio la pelea de los dos (Xanxus y Squalo), pero se dio cuenta de la destrucción masiva que dejaron atrás. Y así como Tsuna entró en el edificio Vongola, vio un destello de luz de color naranja, obviamente la llama de la ira de Xanxus apagarse. Suspiró, bien, por lo menos no había cambiado mucho.

* * *

><p>El viaje de vuelta fue similar a la que habían tomado hacia la base. De alguna manera Tsuna había caído dormido, una vez más con Reborn como almohada. Esta vez, sin embargo, sólo estaba el conductor, que no parecía tan entrometido como Iemitsu lo había sido. Reborn miró hacia abajo por el peso sobre su hombro izquierdo y suspiró. Estaba contra la ventana de la derecha detrás del conductor, un lugar más cómodo que antes, donde él había estado en el centro. Pateando sus piernas sobre los cojines, cambió a Tsuna de posición (desabrochándole el cinturón de seguridad) y dejar que el adolescente se reposara hasta abajo sobre su estómago. León se movió un poco sorprendido y parpadeó con sus ojos grandes.<p>

"No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto..." Reborn se inclinó contra la puerta del auto y se cruzó de brazos. Él se quedó mirando el adolescente aún dormido, que estaba acariciando con el rostro su estómago. Un poco de sangre se agolpó en su cara por esa sensación y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío que hizo camino hasta la columna vertebral. Por suerte para él, su lugar estaba justo detrás del asiento del conductor para que no pudiera ser visto.

Reborn quiso deshacerse de su sonrojo y lo consiguió después de un tiempo. Aunque no podía ver la cara de Tsuna ya que estaba enterrado en su ropa él aseguraba que el adolescente lucía como antes. Mientras pensaba en eso, sus dedos paseaban por el suave cabello y sonrió pacíficamente.

'Te he conocido sólo por un rato y ya he recibido tanto cariño.' Reborn mentalmente murmuró. No se suponía que se vinculara, no, no se lo permitía. Él era un asesino a sueldo, cualquier lazo de cariño como ese no podía ser posible. Después de todo, un enemigo podría utilizar fácilmente a Tsuna contra él. Era demasiado peligroso, demasiado arriesgado. Pero... pero este chico era diferente. No era una persona normal que fácilmente podría morir. Era el Décimo Vongola, su futuro-estudiante. A pesar de que nunca había visto la capacidad del adolescente a excepción de pequeños momentos de la intuición, podía sentir el poder que irradia de él. Tsuna era fuerte, quizá más fuerte que la mayoría de la gente en la base de Vongola, pero no más fuerte que él, lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Reborn examinó por encima al adolescente durmiente, su mente era un lío. No podía imaginar lo que debía hacer ¿Debería permitirse tener un vinculo o alejarlo de él...? Suspiró. 'Eso no importa ya...' Reborn haló su sombrero fedora hacia abajo, no se preocuparía por el tema por más tiempo, imaginó que no le importaba tanto, y se permitió tener más cerca ese calor. A él simplemente no le importaba nada más.

Pero sabía una cosa.

Él quería estar con Tsuna.

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Yay! ¡Ya está!_

_Un poco tarde esta semana debido a mediados de los términos, booo!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Tada que les pareció este capi, con la aparición de Xanxus, un leve X27, y para dejarlas más picadas un pista del siguiente chap. Pista: 'Tsuna conocerá un poco más del pasado de Reborn'. ¿Qué sabrá Tsuna?

Es todo, a ver que se imaginan, muahahaha, creen que soy malvada. Por cierto en futuros capítulos dejare las notas de autor más importantes para el fic, o algo relacionado a ello, vale. Y abriré una encuesta para traducir otro fic de KHR (la encontraran en mi perfil), la encuesta solo será para que digan 'si' o 'no' (que tal que no les gusta mi trabajo como traductora); si pueden mándenme sus propuestas de fic con un PM o en un review y luego a votación traduciré el fic en cuestión. Okis, y es todo por ahora.

Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Por cierto gracias por sus lindos reviews a:

********Mika-Lucid199120****: ****Muajajaja fuiste afortunada al leerlo antes que todas. Adivinaras la pista.

**Lord Queen: **Espero que esta dosis de X27 te haya gustado. Otra de las afortunadas en leerlo antes.

**Kyara17:** Merci, je suis heureux vous aimez l'histoire, désolé pour mon français, j'ai utilisé un traducteur (Thank you, I'm glad you like the history, sorry for my french, I used a translator)

**bianchixgokudera25:** que bueno que te gustes el fic y mi trabajo como trad, gracias x la alerta y el fav.

* * *

><p>Nos seguimos leyendo con este fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	8. Conociendo al Grupo

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

_**N/A:** Este es otro capítulo que tiene un montón de italiano. Estoy usando un traductor en línea diferente. Este es Yahoo Babel Fish, creo. También por favor, lean la parte inferior, hay una gran cantidad de anuncios y detalles que voy a explicar, lo pueden leer ya que nos ocuparemos de algunas de esas preguntas en el futuro._

**N/T:** Bueno Mizuki-chan esta feliz por todos los reviews (el capi con más reviews), que les parece resumí algunas cosas, digo para no ser tan repetitiva, pero dejaré las notas más importantes que tengan que ver con la historia y con los fics que hace la autora, por lo que pasaré por alto aquello que no afecte la lectura, ya que si alguien se anima los puede leer en inglés.

De mi ausencia, de verdad Gomen ne, la inserción a la vida laboral no es sencilla y muy atareada, más cuando hay que echarle la mano al negocio de la familia, pero les traigo una sorpresa. Jajaja tendrán que leer las notas del final. Ya fue mucho de mi parte, así que continúen con su lectura.

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 8: Conociendo al Grupo

*.*.*.*.*

_Pero sabía una cosa._

_Él quería estar con Tsuna._

_Y eso fue todo._

* * *

><p>Para Tsuna, el día siguiente pasó sin ningún problema en absoluto. Se la pasó admirando los alrededores de la ciudad y comiendo, simplemente relajándose sin preocuparse por el mundo. A Tsuna no le importaba en absoluto, y aprovechó este tiempo para conocer Venecia mucho mejor. Aún así se mantuvo pegado a Reborn donde quiera que fueran, sin abandonar a su futuro tutor. Al asesino no le importaba, estaba disfrutando de su tiempo libre y consiguió un buen descanso uno que había querido desde hace mucho tiempo. Todos los pensamientos de asesinatos y su próximo objetivo estaban fuera de su mente por unos segundos, el realmente sonrió. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que Tsuna lo viera. Ocultándose siempre por debajo de su fedora y para algunas personas parecía más que una sonrisa satisfactoria. Los dos visitaron todo lo que se encontraba a poca distancia como lugares de interés para turistas, parques, todo lo que pasará por la mente. Nunca pasaron completamente pero Tsuna era feliz. Sonreía la mayor parte del día, completamente contento. Todavía se apoyaba en Reborn para traducir las cosas por él, aunque el seguía sin entender nada.<p>

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, cambió.

"¿Huh? Reborn, ¿Vas a alguna parte?" Tsuna le preguntó sobre el sofá. El televisor estaba encendido, mostrando algunas noticias en italiano. Echo un vistazo al hombre mayor con su atuendo habitual, estirándose para agarrar las llaves.

"Sí, es cierto." El asesino a sueldo lo llamo por sobre su hombro. Hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando al joven con curiosidad como si estuviera pensando en algo. "¿Quieres venir?"

"Claro, ¿A dónde vamos?" Tsuna apagó el televisor, tirando el control remoto en el sofá donde podía agarrarlo de nuevo cuando fuera necesario utilizarlo y se levantó. Corrió al lado de Reborn y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del otro.

"A una de mis reuniones".

Tsuna inclinó la cabeza lindamente. "¿Reuniones?"

"Ya lo verás." Reborn sonrió y le dio un codazo a Tsuna para salir por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

* * *

><p>"Entonces... ¿dónde estamos?"<p>

Tsuna se quedó de pie ante el edificio que estaba frente a él. Era una casa grande, parecía abandonada si no fuera por un par de coches que estaban estacionados en la zona. La puerta principal del edificio estaba completamente cerrada y era silencioso por todas partes. La zona estaba desierta rodeada de árboles, el aire era denso y pesado, con un solo camino terroso que encaminaba desde la carretera principal a la casa. Reborn, conducía su propio coche, aparcando al lado de los otros y sacó las llaves. Él permanecía en su asiento y se quedó mirando el edificio, examinándolo. Tsuna, en el asiento del pasajero, se inclinó hacia adelante para tener una mejor visión.

"Es sólo un lugar de encuentro para el resto del grupo." Reborn inclino su sombrero y miró directamente a la cámara que los estaba mirando de nuevo. Suspiró. 'Así que ya nos están observando...'

Abrió la puerta del coche, Tsuna lo estaba siguiendo y se fue al lado de Reborn de forma instantánea. Percibió que la cámara estaba bien y se acercaron al edificio, las lentes estaban siguiendo sus movimientos. El moreno hizo un ligero chillido, no se molestaría en reclamarle a Reborn que estaba pasando ya que iba averiguarlo en tan sólo unos minutos. Pero antes de eso, tragó, sintiéndose muy nervioso, pero extrañamente, no sintió miedo, no del todo. Tsuna no sentía que _debería_ tener miedo y se dio fuerza para seguir adelante.

Reborn abrió la puerta, al oír el traqueteo y las bisagras rechinan audiblemente. Miró el interior de la entrada, percatándose que estaba oscuro adentro pero esa no era su preocupación en absoluto y continuó sin cuidado. Sin embargo, mantuvo un brazo en Tsuna no quería correr ningún riesgo. La sombra de Tsuna y la suya se extendían por el suelo de madera con el sol por detrás. Tsuna se aferró más al asesino a sueldo, no le gustaba la oscuridad.

Oyeron unos pasos y luego las luces parpadearon para encenderse.

"Reborn, el Che Cosa voi pensano facendo estado? (Reborn, ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?)"

'Esa voz...' Tsuna se quedó observando al grupo de personas que se encontraban en la sala, volviéndose hacia ellos con curiosidad, sobre todo a él. En el resto de la habitación había una escalera que conducía hasta el segundo piso, una puerta de entrada que llevaba a lo que parecía ser la cocina, y más puertas totalmente cerradas.

Reborn siguió caminando hacia adelante como si no pasara nada. " Qualunque significate? (¿Qué quieres decir?)"

Una mujer de pelo azul largo con uniforme que llevaba un sombrero en la parte superior llegó pisando fuerte hasta el sicario. Luego señaló a Tsuna, que saltó por el veneno en los ojos y la voz. " Sto parlando di quello? Non siete supposto portare chiunque altrimenti qui! (¿Estoy hablando de _eso?_ ¡Se supone que no tienes que traer a nadie aquí!)"

'¡Lal Mirch!' Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos. Él no lo podía creer, estaba viendo en realidad la versión normal de la mujer antes de que se convirtiera en un bebé (y tal vez en algo de ropa normal, en lugar de esas extrañas que llevaba antes). Ahora que la veía más cerca, se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía esa misma cicatriz en su cara, tal vez sucedió más tarde en el tiempo. Comprendió lo que sucedía cuando el se volvió a los otros. 'Entonces esto significa...'

"Ora, ora, Lal. Sentiamo che Cosa Renacer deve grave en primo luogo prima che cominciate accusare. (Ya, ya, Lal. Oigamos lo que Reborn tiene que decir antes de comenzar a culparlo.)" Un hombre alto con traje típico chino rojo de seda salió, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Se dirigió hacia Tsuna y se inclinó. El moreno parpadeó y un tinte coloreo sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo cerca que el otro estaba de él. "Osservi, lui è basicamente inoffensivo. (Mira, él es básicamente inofensivo.)" El hombre se inclinó para acariciar la parte superior de la cabeza de Tsuna. El adolescente chilló por el contacto, pero no se resistió. En lugar de ello cerró un ojo, ya que su pelo se estaba acercando demasiado a ellos y estaba doblado un poco hacia adelante. Un rubor más oscuro se estaba extendiendo por toda la cara por la vergüenza y miró hacia el suelo durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al hombre.

Aunque había una diferencia de edad entre la versión del bebé y la de un adulto, él todavía podía distinguir a la persona. Era el maestro de I-pin, Fong.

"Vedi, assolutamente inoffensivo. (Ves, absolutamente inofensivo.)", Fong continuaba sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar Tsuna oscureciéndose más. El mono que estaba en el hombro del practicante de arte marcial saltó, cayendo en el adolescente. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello y frotó su cara contra la mejilla derecha de Tsuna, que se rió ante la sensación de cosquillas. El moreno llegó a tocar al mono blanco. "Bene, se il mio socio lo gradice già, quel mezzi è giusto. (Bueno, si a mi socio le gusta, eso significa que está bien.)"

"Non importa! Non siamo supposti portarci chiunque altrimenti con! (¡No importa! ¡Se supone que no debemos traer a alguien más con nosotros!)", Argumentó Lal de nuevo, tentada a golpear a Reborn, que parecía no estar afectado por todos los gritos. Él sólo inclinó su sombrero hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia la mesa con el resto del grupo que estaba sentado allí.

"Osservi, Lal. È la mia carica, io non può lasciarlo al mio posto solo. (Mira, Lal. Esta a mi cuidado, yo no lo puedo dejar en mi casa solo.)" Reborn suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza a los demás que estaban sentados en la mesa. Se sentó instantáneamente, apoyando la espalda contra la silla. "Non si sa che cosa potrebbe accadere. (No se sabe lo que puede pasar.)"

Tsuna ignoraba el diálogo que estaba pasando y en su lugar se concentro en la gente que estaba al lado de Reborn. Los reconoció como Viper (ya que es su nombre original), Skull y Verde. Colonnello no estaba allí ya que no estaba en el grupo si recordaba correctamente. Mientras contaba a los miembros, se dio cuenta de faltaba uno de ellos y que era el elemento cielo, sin embargo nunca había conocido al arcobaleno del cielo original, otra que no sea su hija, Aria, y su nieta, Uni. Tsuna se apartó del grupo por un momento y miró a su alrededor porque todo el mundo estaba hablando italiano. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y después de un rato, se limitó a mirar el grupo confundido.

Fong, quien estaba al lado de la adolescente, lo notó y le tendió la mano. "Acceso, lascili vanno si siedono. (Vamos, vamos a sentarnos.)"

Tsuna se limitó a mirar, su rostro claramente decía No-sé-qué-demonios-estás-diciendo, y el único que reconoció eso fue Reborn. Sin embargo, él acepto la mano tendida, dejándose llevar.

Fong lanzó una mirada a Reborn cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión del moreno.

El asesino suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. "Non capisce l'italiano, lui soltanto parla giapponese. (No entiende el italiano, sólo habla japonés.)"

El chino observó nuevamente a Tsuna y cambió el idioma. "Japonés, huh... Bueno, entonces, mi nombre es Fong".

"Oh-Oh..." Tsuna se sintió un poco más a gusto. "Soy Tsuna Sa-"

_¡Bang!_

Un disparo sonó, la bala sólo contemplaba la cara de Tsuna. El adolescente se puso rígido y miró a Reborn, el mismo había cometido el crimen. El asesino a sueldo resopló de advertencia, recordándole lo mismo que había hecho durante la visita a la sede Vongola. Esta acción llamó la atención de todos, incluso Verde tomo ese momento para apartar la mirada de sus papeles para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Tsuna tragó con fuerza. "S-Solo Tsuna". Él lloriqueo, temiendo por su vida, y se escondió detrás de Fong por protección. Él no quería recibir un disparo de nuevo y por una extraña razón, recordando cuando se habían conocido, Reborn le había disparado dos veces. El mono que había estado en el hombro de Tsuna dio un salto hacia atrás sobre Fong, haciendo lo mismo que el guardián del cielo, esconderse detrás por refugio.

Todos en la sala miraban a Reborn interrogantes, pero el hitman se quedó donde estaba sin el menor cuidado. Fong rió nerviosamente y poco a poco sacó al asustado Tsuna de su asiento, que pasó a estar al lado de Reborn. Tuvo que sacar una silla adicional y decidió sentarse al lado de Tsuna para ofrecerle algún tipo de apoyo. Lal se quejó de su lugar y finalmente se dejó caer al lado del asesino a sueldo. A partir de ahí estaba Skull y junto a él estaba un asiento vacío.

Tsuna se mantuvo tranquilo, no estaba seguro sobre qué decir, sobre todo con los ojos vigilantes de Reborn en él.

Skull fue el primero en hablar. "Bueno, ya que nadie va decir nada, yo lo haré. Me presento, soy Skull. ¡Encantado de conocerte!" Él sonrió felizmente, el piercing en su boca seguía los movimientos de sus labios y extendió la mano con su mano derecha para darse un apretón de manos.

Tsuna le devolvió el gesto, comenzando a relajarse de nuevo, y sonrió. "Lo mismo digo. Soy Tsuna".

Esto parecía hacer que la sonrisa Skull se ampliara. "Además, yo-"

"Nadie quiere saber quién eres." Viper lo corto, silenciando al futuro arcobaleno de la nube. Tomo un gran número de billetes y los guardo en algún lugar bajo su capa.

A Skull se le bajaron los ánimos y parecía que iba a llorar pero no lo hizo y simplemente se dejó caer en su asiento.

Tsuna suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Hey, Skull, no me importaría escuchar sobre ti."

Este pequeño comentario causo en el hombre de cabello púrpura un brillo alegre una vez más.

'Supongo que el Skull de este tiempo sigue siendo ridiculizado por los demás. Pero... no es un mal tipo'. Tsuna se apoyó en la mesa. 'Siento como si estuviera cuidando de los niños en casa.'

Mientras pensaba en eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe otra vez, trayendo la atención de todos hacia ella. En la entrada había una mujer joven, Tsuna no la reconocía en absoluto, pero le era muy familiar en términos de apariencia. Llegó caminando, con una mano en el estómago como si lo acariciara.

La mujer saludó al grupo. "S Spiacente, sono in ritardo. Il traffico da ottenere qui era oggi abbastanza difettoso. (Lo siento, llego tarde. El tráfico para llegar aquí fue muy malo el día de hoy.)" Entonces ella se dio cuenta de la persona extra en la mesa, que no se era difícil pasar por alto en el desajuste de personas. " Oh, abbiamo un ospite? (Oh, ¿Tenemos un invitado?)"

"Ah..." Tsuna cuenta de que estaba apuntando hacia él. "Hola".

La mujer parpadeó.

Fong intervino." Ciò è Tsuna, carica Reborn. Non capisce l'italiano, soltanto giapponese. (Este es Tsuna, Reborn esta a su cargo. No entiende el italiano, sólo japonés.)"

"Oh, buono allora… (Oh, bueno, entonces...)" Ella echó un vistazo al asesino a sueldo, curiosamente, no estaba en su naturaleza cuidar de alguien. En realidad, era raro, el era, después de todo, muy paranoico y se negó a quedar atado a alguien. Empujada por las preguntas de su mente, le sonrió a Tsuna. "Hola, soy Luce, encantada de conocerte."

"El placer es todo mío, oh, y soy Tsuna".

"Oh, no eres la pequeña cosa más adorable." Luce susurró, acariciando Tsuna en la cabeza, haciendo lo mismo que Fong había hecho antes. "¿Cómo puede alguien como tú estar con el grande y malo de Reborn? Es demasiado triste para alguien como tu. Así que no llegues a ser como él, ¿de acuerdo?"

"H-Hai..." El joven sólo podía parpadear. ¿Ella acaba de decir eso? ¿De verdad ella dijo eso? Pero nadie en la mesa hizo nada, ni siquiera Reborn. Dejando a Tsuna confundido, su expresión se notaba.

"Eres tan lindo. Me gustaría poder conservarte. Reborn, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?" Luce abrazó al joven, cautelosa sobre su estómago, pero eso no impidió que casi aplastara a Tsuna con su agarre. Tsuna no hizo ningún movimiento para escapar, en cambio se esforzaba por conseguir un poco aire para sus pulmones. "Y ¿de quién?"

"No puedo decirte eso." Reborn respondió, mirando la escena delante de él. Fue divertido para decir al menos.

"Eso es muy malo."

Fong decidió detenerla y ayudar a salvar a Tsuna después de recibir una mirada suplicante. El extendido su mano hacia el adolescente. "Luce, creo que usted lo está aplastando ahora."

Luce parpadeó y luego miró al moreno. "Oh, lo siento." Ella aflojó su agarre, haciendo espacio suficiente para que Tsuna se moviera y tomara aire. Su rostro ardía en color rojo, esta fue la primera vez que alguien más aparte de su madre lo abrazaba de esa manera. Verde había vuelto a trabajar, los sonidos de su pluma garabateando llenó la habitación. Viper estaba de regreso con su dinero, contando un nuevo lote que había aparecido de la nada. Luce se volvió hacia Fong, quien había puesto su brazo hacia atrás en alivio, y lo miró por un momento o dos antes de mirar a Tsuna. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Oye, Fong, te lo llevas." Ella le dio un empujón, aventando al moreno hacia el otro. Ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo para dejar escapar un grito antes de que Tsuna aterrizara en el regazo de Fong. Se habría caído si el mayor no hubiera envuelto su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del chico, deteniendo al adolescente.

El futuro arcobaleno de la tormenta miro a la mujer con una expresión de calma aunque sus ojos mostraron un poco de pánico en el interior. "L-Luce, ¿qué fue eso?"

Tsuna se sonrojó por su posición, nunca pensó durante toda su vida que esto iba a pasar. ¡Nunca! ¡Estaba sentado en Fong sobre todas las personas!

Luce se limitó a sonreír. "Estoy haciendo algo como una prueba. Y tenía razón. Ustedes lucen lindos juntos también."

"¿Huh?" Las dos deshicieron el agarre y después se miraron. La cara de Tsuna no podía estar más roja de lo que ya estaba y cerró los ojos mientras Fong levanto su otra mano, su manga cubría su rostro desde la nariz hacia abajo. Pero había un tinte claro en las mejillas. Reborn mentalmente se quejó, pero no hizo nada.

"Dijiste 'también' antes". Viper lo captó. "¿Quién es la otra persona?"

"Reborn". Luce juntó las manos como si fuera obvio. Su sonrisa no se iba.

Reborn miró hacia otro lado y Tsuna se quedo quieto. Poco a poco, bajaba, acomodándose en su asiento, pidiendo disculpas a Fong de lo que había sucedido. El hombre mayor agito su mano, pero no dijo nada, probablemente no confiaba en si mismo por el momento. El moreno dejó caer sus hombros hacia abajo mientras se sentaba y miraba al suelo, tratando de que su color rojizo a disminuyera.

Luce tan sólo se rió y agachándose y siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. "Ahora, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Q-Quince".

Toda la mesa detuvo lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a excepción de Reborn, que ya lo sabía. Había una expresión en cada persona mostrando incredulidad. Murmuró "¿En serio?" paso alrededor de la mesa.

Luce fue la primera en hablar. "¿Quince? Pero luces alrededor de doce años."

"Él es muy pequeño." Reborn replicó con una sonrisa.

"¡Cállate!" Tsuna puso mala cara, cayendo aún más en su silla, la tentación de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa por la frustración.

"Pobre chico, probablemente Reborn abusa de ti todo el tiempo también." Verde se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su mano derecha sostenía la pluma, ignorando temporalmente sus papeles. "El que lo ha elegido para quedarse con Reborn es increíblemente estúpido". Hizo caso omiso de la mirada que obtenía de dicha la persona, lo dijo, sin importarle en absoluto.

Lal decidió añadir a eso. "Condenadamente cierto, el niño probablemente ha sido amenazado varias veces y lo que pasó antes lo demuestra." Luce tenía una mirada confusa en eso, pero Verde se inclinó para decirle. La mujer estaba teniendo un enojo tipo-maternal frunciendo el ceño, con las manos en las caderas. Tsuna no sabía quién era más aterrador, ella o Reborn... "Estoy realmente sorprendida el chico todavía está vivo en este momento. La mayoría de la gente por lo general estaría muerta o algo peor."

Reborn gruñó, sin querer todas las observaciones que se habían dirigido a él. "¡Vamos a comenzar esta reunión de una maldita vez!"

El parloteo se detuvo después de escuchar el asesino a sueldo que hablando maliciosamente. Ellos estaban tocando un terreno peligroso ahora, pero luego se volvieron a Tsuna, que chilló por la sorpresa. Nunca le gustó que los ojos de todos estuvieran puestos en él. Siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo.

"Sin embargo... ¿qué pasa con él?" Lal se quejó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Él no puede escuchar, incluso aunque no sepa lo que está pasando. Él puede ocasionar algo afuera si lo retransmite de nuevo a otra persona."

Reborn no pensaba que iba a pasar, pero no presentó un argumento.

Una voz interrumpió. "Entonces lo vigilare."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** ¿Quién lo va vigilar? ... Jejeje... Puedes adivinar si te gusta, ya lo sé porque soy la que está escribiendo esto._

_Creo que han notado, pero soy un gran fan de FongXTsuna también. Se ven lindos juntos!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** ¡Ta Da! es verdad dije que había una sorpresa _**'Nuevo Concurso'**_, si leyeron bien **¿Quien va a vigilar a Tsuna?** Chan chan chan el premio es:

~Leer el chap que sigue antes de que lo suba al FF (supongo que el nuevo capi lo subo en una semana más o menos)

Una pista, tal vez destroce las ilusiones de muchas (especifico ellas xk no se si algún chico lo este leyendo) . _**No es Collonelo**_

Así que envíen su respuesta y si no tienen cuenta en FF déjenme su mail, para que tenga forma de contactarlas por si aciertan

.

Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Por cierto gracias por sus lindos reviews a:

********Mika-Lucid199120****: ****Podrás adivinar esta vez, ya dije que no será Collonello

**Lord Queen: **Si te gusto el X27 espera un poco más estoy tratando de contactar a Metamorcy para traducir 'Recall' es un X27 en relación con 'El Tiempo Olvidado'

**catunacaty:** la historia atrapa verdad, me alegra que leas su versión en español

**bianchixgokudera25:** gracias por los ánimos, si el momento X27 fue genial

**Yumoon:** Gracias por ser fiel a la traducción, y si Reborn se ha enamorado

**SneV:** Gracias por el comment es mi primera traducción (espero ir mejorando) y concuerdo contigo no hay nada como leerlo en español

**mitsuki:** si el R27 es adictivo (me he leído todos los que están en español y ando en busca de fics en inglés)

**kare:** kyaaa una más que no se resisitió al R27 me alegra que te guste la trad, espero llenar el FF en español con esta pareja (traducciones y originales míos)

**kuroi neko:** como te agradezco tu review, que no fue doble sino triple, gracias a ti decidí subir el nuevo chap (si ya paso un buen rato sin subir algo de la trad). En mi perfil esta el enlace para el fic en inglés y si gustas déjame tu mail para avisarte cuando suba un nuevo capi.

_**P.D. Si alguien de las que no tiene cuenta en FF quiere que le avise cuando suba nuevo capítulo déjenme su mail.**_

* * *

><p>Nos seguimos leyendo con este fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	9. Promesa

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

_No ha sido beteado, cualquier problema por favor dígame_

_**N/A: **__Y si alguien quiere saber, hice una R27/RC27 one-shot llamado "Knocking" aunque creo que algunos ya lo saben porque ya tiene un tiempo, sólo estoy dejándolo para los que los que no han oído hablar de él, saben._

**N/T:** Ciaossu! Y para mis paisanas como les fue con el 'pequeño' temblor de ayer -soy del DF y no fue nada agradable- andaba vagueando un rato por internet y puff comenzó a temblar; espero que todas estén bien. Y wiii Mizuki-chan baila de felicidad, cada vez hay más seguidoras del fic y más R&R. Bien del concurso del capi pasada antes que nada gracias a todas por participar y *chan chan chan* las ganadoras son: ********Mika-Lucid199120, Yurippe, zedna-max y yunmoon. ********La dinámica va a ser igual que la vez pasada en un PM mandén su mail y lo tendrán unos tres o cuatro días antes de que lo suba a FF. Mmmm eso es todo disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 9: Promesa

*.*.*.*.*

_Una voz interrumpió. "Entonces lo vigilare."_

* * *

><p>Todos en la mesa miraron al científico de pelo verde, que suspiró y empujó sus gafas hacia arriba sobre el puente de su nariz.<p>

"Ya sé de lo que esta reunión va a tratar. Vengo para reportarme de cualquier modo, no estaba planeando escuchar." Verde resopló, dando golpecitos a su pluma sobre la mesa antes de escribir algo en su papel, como si una idea se le hubiera ocurrido de repente. Sus ojos verdes miraban a sus documentos después de que el adolescente en cuestión por un momento levantara la vista. "¿A menos de que alguno de ustedes tenga una mejor idea?"

Reborn parecía dudoso en dejar a su protegido a solas con el científico loco. A él nunca le agrado y fue perturbado muchas veces por el comportamiento del hombre. Pero no pudo encontrar un oargumento en contra de ello, ni uno solo se estaba formando en su cabeza y nadie podía. Aunque era obvio que a ninguna persona le gustó la idea, pero ¿Qué podían hacer?

Tsuna parpadeó, capto la conversación rápidamente, ya que todavía estaban hablando japonés (por suerte para él). "Está bien. Voy a ir con él. Voy a estar perfectamente bien así que no se preocupen."

"Bueno... voy a dejar que te vayas." El asesino a sueldo se rindió y permitió a Verde recoger su trabajo y marcharse a otra habitación, en el fondo aislados del resto del grupo. Tsuna lo siguió al lado, trotando un poco para mantenerse en forma.

Como guardián del cielo trató de mantener el ritmo, sus ojos observaban a Verde con cuidado, recordando lo que el hombre le había hecho a él ya sus amigos en su tiempo, y se sintió enojado por ello pero sabía que no había necesidad de enojarse con alguien que no a hecho nada aún. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que este Verde no le haría nada. Eso era seguro. Su intuición se lo decía. Cuando Tsuna cerró la puerta detrás de él, sellando la última cosa que lo vinculaba con el grupo, Verde arrojó el material sobre una mesa que estaba en el centro y se dejó caer en una silla, abrió las páginas en donde lo había dejado. Inmediatamente empezó a escribir en el papel, sin importarle que el adolescente estuviera de pie cerca de la mesa con curiosidad.

Tsuna miró a su alrededor, pensando que esa era la cocina de la casa por el momento, estaba oscuro y era probablemente porque había sólo un par de luces encendidas. Miró el lugar un poco más antes de sentarse a la mesa, observando a Verde escribir desde su posición.

Sin embargo, no llegó a ser una mirada prolongada.

"¿Qué?"

Tsuna parpadeó.

Verde levantó la vista de sus papeles, al percibir la mirada de Tsuna. "Me estás mirando. ¿Por qué?"

"Oh-Oh... Lo siento." El guardián del cielo bajó sus ojos hacia la mesa y puso sus manos juntas, doblándolas. Pero la mirada de Verde no lo abandonó y ahora lo observaba en su lugar. Los orbes miel volvieron a mirarlo con desconcierto.

Verde se inclinó hacia un lado, empujando su trabajo lejos. Esta acción hizo que Tsuna levantara una ceja. ¿Verde no se preocupaba por sus experimentos? Eso era imposible por lo que sabía y el qué conoció era un Verde que siempre terminaba sus experimentos. "¿Cuál es tu apellido?"

Tsuna parpadeó y luego palideció al recordar lo que Reborn le había hecho. "Yo no te lo puedo decir, prefiero no recibir un disparo. Reborn puede dar mucho miedo cuando quiere... que es a menudo... y la mayoría del tiempo... incluso si él no está aquí, yo sé que va a encontrar alguna forma".

Verde se echó a reír de forma tenebrosa. "No es tan aterrador una vez que lo comprendes. Pero yo creo que tienes razón acerca de recibir un disparo. No me gustaría recibir un disparo también." Él resopló, girando ligeramente su pluma entre sus dedos como si estuviera aburrido. "Entonces, ¿Qué sabes de nosotros?"

Tsuna por un momento quería contarlo todo, pero se contuvo de nuevo y decidió ir a por el mejor camino y iba a actuar como si él no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando. "Nada en absoluto. Reborn no habla mucho así que no se casi nada acerca de él también." Mucho de eso era cierto. Reborn no hablaba de sí mismo en _absoluto_ y a pesar de eso él sabía todo acerca de todos los demás. En realidad no era justo, de ninguna forma. Sin embargo, no era como si él pudiera ir y preguntar.

Verde se burlaba, dejando el instrumento de escritura y se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Él estaba más interesado en el adolescente ahora más que en su propio trabajo, ya ha sido un tiempo desde que eso sucedió. "Estás mintiendo en algo..." Tsuna casi hace una mueca por eso pero se contuvo y se puso tenso. Verde no investigó más allá, sin embargo, se limitó a suspirar. "Bueno, lo que sea, Reborn ha sido siempre silencioso sobre las cosas. Es tan paranoico que nos llevó una eternidad para que él estuviera por lo menos en la misma habitación con el resto de nosotros. Él no quiere ayudarnos en absoluto. Sinceramente, lo odio. "

Tsuna parpadeó, escuchando con atención, con los oídos bien abiertos. No sabía mucho acerca de Verde y ahí estaba, escuchando el mundo interior Verde de repente. Lo que un viaje se estaba convirtiendo en... como Tsuna veía al otro, se apoyó en la mesa, no quería perder la pista de Verde todavía, esta quizás sería la _única_ oportunidad de obtener algo parecido a eso de aquel hombre. "¿Y por qué es eso? ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?"

Una risa provenía de los labios del otro, mientras que él empujaba sus gafas hacia arriba. Sus ojos entrecerrados, agudos y concentrados, mirando los papeles a su lado. "Mis razones son mías sino de todos nosotros, yo lo odio más. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que falle. Pero en cuanto a la razón, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez su trato de manera equivocada o su forma de actuar. ¿Quién sabe? "

Tsuna lo miró fijamente... algo no estaba bien. Algo estaba realmente mal y fuera de lugar. Su híper intuición se lo dijo y poco a poco las ruedas en su cabeza comenzaron a moverse como si algo hubiera hecho clic. "¿Verde... tal vez estás... celoso de él?"

Los ojos verdes se abrieron bruscamente. _"¿Qué?"_

Tsuna saltó por la severidad e hizo un chillido fuerte. Que casi se cayó de su silla en estado de shock.

Los anteriormente ojos relajados de Verde lo estaban mirando. "¿Y por qué _diablos_ iba yo a estar celoso de él sobre todas las cosas?"

Quería respuestas. Nadie hablo con él de esa manera, _nunca._

Tsuna se encogió ante ese tono amenazante pero no podía dejar que las palabras salieran a borbotones de su boca. Era como si alguien las estuviera diciendo pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan natural. "Es por tu forma de hablar, es como si estuvieras celoso de él. ¿Y es que tal vez estas... solo?" Tsuna inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo una pausa para tomar un respiro. No podía dejar de hablar, tenía que terminar lo que empezó. "Quieres llamar la atención pero también quieres a alguien con quien estar en contra y cerca de ti. Esa persona... se convirtió en Reborn. Es inteligente, guapo y popular, es peligroso. Y tú... que prefieres estar en sus estudios y trabajando en tu próximo proyecto. Dos opuestos pero dos personas muy similares, ahora me doy cuenta. "

Los ojos de Tsuna se oscurecieron, se había dado cuenta de algo, algo que nunca habría sido capaz de hacer en su tiempo. Aquí llegó a conocer Verde un poco más y un poco mejor (pero todavía se consideraban extraños) y sin embargo los dos, el de su tiempo y el que tenía delante de él, eran un poco diferentes, no había mucha diferencia. La forma en que Verde había interactuado, la forma en que había mantenido un ojo en Reborn (sin que lo parecía así pero Tsuna había obtenido pistas), la forma en que estaba interesado en los problemas de Reborn (y no ser visto como uno), todo tuvo sentido, encajando en su lugar como una pieza del rompecabezas.

"Quieres un rival, alguien con quien competir, pero conseguiste a alguien que estaba más allá de tu capacidad para mantenerte al día. Sabes que puedes vencer a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino a excepción de él y odias eso, odias ser derrotado en algo donde eres el mejor. Y por eso, esperas a que Reborn cometa un error, a que fallé, así puedes reclamar tu victoria. Así que disfrutas más en tus experimentos, tratando de encontrar un método".

Tsuna se detuvo para mirar al hombre de pelo verde, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, manteniendo la calma y reuniendo de principio a fin todo el proceso. Donde había conseguido la valentía y la fuerza, no lo sabía. Era extraño para él también pero volvió a su discurso otra vez y no se sentía mal. Como dijo antes, se sentía natural.

"Pero el problema es que a Reborn no le gusta ser derrotado también así que al final, tienes esta relación de competencia que continua. No lo odias, lo que deseas es verlo caer. Tú quieres ganar y estar por encima de él. Quieres esa victoria. Quieres demostrar que eres mejor que él. "

Cuando Tsuna se detuvo, respiró profundamente para ver al científico. Él esperaba y rezaba para que Verde no lo dejara escapar y lo atacara. Le gustaría evitar el dolor, él había tendo lo suficiente en casa. Pero lo que obtuvo fue silencio absoluto y que no le hacía sentir mejor, no, lo que realmente le hacía sentir era miedo. Verde estaba pálido, mirando fijamente sus papeles en silencio. Tsuna tenía miedo de decir cualquier otra cosa y sólo guardó silencio.

"Si yo..."

El moreno echó una mirada hacia arriba por aquellas palabras susurradas.

"Me pregunto, si yo... si te _secuestra,_ ¿Qué haría Reborn? ¿Entraría pánico?" Verde sonreía y de repente Tsuna se sintió muy aterrorizado y se apartó del extraño hombre, preocupado por su propia seguridad."¿O sólo se encogería de hombros y no preocuparía? Ah, las posibilidades".

El moreno y abrió la boca. "Yo creo... que va a ser la última."

Verde sonrió. "No lo creo."

"¿H-Huh?" Ahora era el turno de Tsuna para confundirse.

Verde se inclinó hacia adelante, ignorando todo lo que les rodeaba. Esto era más interesante que su próximo proyecto y siempre podía completarlo más tarde. Esta... esta persona era demasiado fascinante. Él era diferente a todos los demás, más de los que estaban afuera de esta sala e incluso más que Reborn. "Debes de valorarte más a ti mismo Pero aún así, creo que cualquier persona en compañía de Reborn realmente no podría saberlo. No le gusta hacer las cosas obvias o tampoco actuar por sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, sé que Reborn se vinculo contigo, más de lo que debería ser". Verde se echó a reír como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo. Él estaba feliz. Este chico le había hecho _feliz_ a pesar de que en el sermón había dado en el clavo.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante mientras hablaban. Verde se quejó un poco en ello, esto sería probablemente la única vez y la última que tendría para ver al adolescente. No había manera de que Reborn le dejara estar tan cerca otra vez. "Oh, bueno..."

Tsuna inclinó la cabeza, sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué Verde dice eso? No tenía ningún sentido para él. ¿Reborn se preocupaba más de lo que debería? No lo captaba, en absoluto.

Verde puso su brazo debajo de su barbilla, levantando la cabeza. "Eres un chico interesante. Me gustaría hablar contigo más, pero es una lástima que tu guardián no lo permitirá jamás. Reborn no confía en mí en absoluto, no, es más obvio que me odia." El hombre de pelo verde se rió con regocijo, como si fuera su destino. Ya había perdido desde el principio algo que podría haberle ayudado. Ha sido una pena realmente...

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior por eso. Algo le decía que lo hiciera, que hiciera lo que estaba pensando... ¿Por qué? Él no estaba muy seguro, pero tenía que hacerlo. Alcanzándolo, tomó la pluma abandonada de Verde y tomo una de las hojas de papel que en su mayoría estaban en blanco hacia si mismo. Verde miraba con curiosidad como Tsuna escribía algo. "Aquí, en esta fecha, en este momento, en este lugar, voy a ir solo. Te lo prometo." Él sonrió, extendiéndolo el científico.

Verde miró a las palabras y parpadeó sorprendido, no por el hecho de que él estaba haciendo algo, pero _lo__que_ estaba escrito. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿En diez años? En el momento en que llegue, los dos habremos olvidado."

Tsuna sonrió con tristeza. "Sí, lo sé, pero no voy a olvidarlo. No soy capaz de hacerlo. Sólo puedo esperar a que aparezcas. Yo, después de todo, te estoy haciendo un favor."

Verde se echó a reír. "Realmente eres muy interesante. Muy bien, voy a recordarlo. ¿Algo más?"

"Bueno, ya que vas a ir a verme... ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Uno que no se puede negar y no te molestes en preguntar lo que es, no te lo voy a decir ahora hasta entonces. Y no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada y ya he prometido que iría solo, por mí mismo."

Verde estaba rascándose la barbilla, le fascinaba como el infierno, pero aún así, era sospechoso. Sin embargo, ¿_D__iez_ años? Eso era... extraño. En realidad, completamente extraño y continuó la chispa de interés. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de pensar, lo dijo. "Está bien, es un acuerdo".

La cara de Tsuna se iluminó de inmediato, estaba casi brillante. "Muchas gracias. No puedo esperar a verte entonces."

Verde negó con la cabeza al adolescente y rápidamente cambió el tema que les impidió entrar en un silencio incómodo. "Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres hablarme sobre tu identidad?" Los ojos de Verde calculaban algo, viendo al adolescente con cuidado.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza ante eso y sonrió. "No, tengo que seguir con vida si voy a ir a nuestro encuentro dentro de diez años."

Ellos se rieron por un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera, entrando el resto del grupo.

Los dos que estaban dentro se volvieron hacia ellos y Verde al instante volvió a su actitud normal, empujando sus gafas para ocultar su expresión. Tsuna dio una pequeña sonrisa por su presencia.

"¿Está todo resuelto?" Tsuna le preguntó.

Luce le devolvió la sonrisa con una de ella. "Sí, pero nos detuvimos antes porque pensamos escuchar una fuerte risa. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? No creo haber oído reír a Verde antes".

"Y nunca lo harás..." El científico respondió, volviendo a sus papeles. Él le lanzo una mirada a Tsuna para advertirle que no dijera sobre lo que acababan de hablar.

Reborn captó la mirada compartida y de inmediato, sus ojos negros se posaron en el moreno, básicamente lo miraba enfurecido. "¿Tsuna?"

El guardián del cielo negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Reborn. Lo prometí". Él dio una débil sonrisa, sabiendo en el interior que no había hecho tal cosa. Verde le lanzó una mirada dudosa, pero no la sostuvo. Eso fue probablemente lo mejor. Sin embargo, el asesino a sueldo no le gustó la respuesta que obtuvo y tuvo la tentación sacarlo a la fuerza, sin embargo, la mirada suplicante que Tsuna le disparó se abstuvo de hacerlo. Él resopló y se recostó contra la pared, quejándose mentalmente.

Para todos los demás, estaban más curiosos por saber de qué se había reído Verde. Fue una cosa innatural para ellos y pensar que podrían escucharlo era aún más.

Durante ese tiempo, Tsuna se da cuenta repentinamente de que alguien del grupo había desaparecido y lo utiliza como la oportunidad de cambiar el tema y llevar la atención de todo el mundo lejos de él y Verde. "Hm ¿Dónde está Skull?"

Luce suspiró por eso. "Lal, Reborn, Skull e incluso Viper se metieron en una discusión y las cosas se pusieron un poco mal. Skull tiene el mayor daño y tuvimos que dejarlo en la otra habitación cuando los oímos chicos."

"Él probablemente esta llorando como de costumbre." Lal dijo con desprecio, murmurando en voz baja.

Tsuna debería haber sabido mejor que preguntar. Todo el mundo regresó de nuevo a la sala principal de la mesa donde estaba situada, Tsuna localizo a Skull a un metro de distancia, llorando. El hombre de cabello púrpura estaba muy golpeado, tirado en el suelo. Un poco de sangre provenía de unos pequeños cortes y un par de moretones comenzaban a aparecer donde era visible la piel. Todos los demás empezaron a sentarse, entrando en una profunda conversación sobre algo extraño en italiano, por un momento se olvidaron de Tsuna. El guardián del cielo, aburrido, lanzó una mirada a Skull, que dejó escapar un gemido, y se mantuvo lejos del grupo, porque no quería lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba. Tsuna sabía que el único que se daría cuenta de su desaparición sería Reborn, pero si el asesino no dijo nada de lo que podía y no podía hacer, Tsuna haría lo que quisiera.

"¿Estás bien, Skull?" Tsuna preguntó, arrodillándose para llegar a la cabeza de calavera. El casco había sido arrojado a un lado, lejos para alcanzarlo pero le dio a Tsuna una visión de la cara que se ocultaba por lo general debajo de ella (a pesar de que Skull no lo llevaba cuando se reunieron en la mesa). Se hizo hacia atrás instantáneamente cuando sintió que la otra mueca de dolor. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Y dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios?"

El hombre de cabello púrpura sorbió su nariz, volteando hacia arriba desde su posición para mirar a Tsuna como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Skull no lo podía creer... en realidad había alguien que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Todos los demás siempre se burlaban de él, lo ignoran, o usaban como un saco de boxeo, Reborn era el principal culpable de eso. Los únicos dos que generalmente eran amable con él eran Luce y Fong. Poco a poco, Skull señaló una mesa a uno de los cajones grandes para responder a la última pregunta. Tsuna asintió con la cabeza al instante y fue hacia ella antes de hacer una pausa, había alrededor de cuatro cajones. Señaló uno de ellos y se trasladó al siguiente cuando recibió un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando obtuvo una inclinación de cabeza en el tercero, la abrió y vio una caja de metal blanca que tenía una cruz roja. Recogiéndola, volvió al lado de Skull y abrió el pequeño objeto. Tsuna, solía vendarse a sí mismo debido al duro entrenamiento de Reborn (alguien tenía que hacerlo y Shamal no lo iba hacer), recogió algunas de las envolturas y los puso a un lado antes de ir por el desinfectante. El uso un par de bolas de algodón que estaban almacenadas dentro de un recipiente limpio, las secó del líquido frío, dejándolo allí, y miró hacia arriba.

"Te voy a quitar la ropa, ¿vale?" Tsuna no esperaba una respuesta ya que no había necesidad. Con cuidado, le quitó la ropa de cuero por separado, sólo de cintura para arriba, teniendo una buena vista del cuerpo magullado. Se estremeció un poco al ver lo que le daba la bienvenida, había tantos cortes y manchas de color morado y negro que no podía dejar de preguntarse que tanto había sucedido a Skull todos esos días. Apretó el algodón lleno de desinfectante en el primer corte.

Skull dejó escapar un grito de inmediato.

"L-Lo siento..." Tsuna continuó para dar ligeros golpecitos en las heridas. "No se puede evitar, simplemente sopórtalo esta bien. Hmm... ¿Qué tal así? ¿Por qué no continuas donde lo dejaste después de que me dijiste tu nombre?"

El futuro arcobaleno de la nube levantó la cabeza con asombro. Le estaba empezando a gustar esa persona de buen corazón más y más. "B-Bueno, yo soy un piloto acróbata conocido como 'Skull del Infierno '". Trató de mantener su voz aún cuando el líquido se acercó otro corte.

Tsuna parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una pausa por un segundo antes de volver. "¿Un piloto acróbata? ¿Por qué?"

"Por cualquier cosa realmente. A veces me gusta montar la motocicleta a través de un anillo de fuego, la mayoría de las veces se trata de tres o cuatro de ellos con cierta distancia entre cada uno. En otras ocasiones, tendría que saltar de un puente."

Tsuna casi dejó caer la botella de vidrio en estado de shock y palideció en la última parte. "Eso suena... peligroso."

Skull brillaba, no estaba nada desalentado. "¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Soy el mejor!" Su sonrisa no desapareció en absoluto, ni se dio cuenta cuando Tsuna se acercó otro corte. "Siempre uso mi casco de confianza para tener algo de protección, pero también para hacerme lucir genial".

"Creo que... es mejor que nada, ¿verdad?" Tsuna estaba bastante seguro de que sabía acerca de que el casco y siguió presionando el desinfectante en las heridas. Tuvo que hacer a un lado algunas de las piezas de cuero más hacia un lado para llegar a algunos de los cortes ocultos.

"Pero incluso con el casco, he sufrido muchos huesos rotos, contusiones, etc., etc., ya sabes, lo usual. Pero la única cosa que no sale lastimado es mi cabeza".

Tsuna se detuvo en eso. "¿Entonces por qué... no lo dejas? ¿No es _demasiado_ peligroso?" El moreno terminaba de limpiar, hallándolo lo suficientemente listo y fue por los vendajes. Mantuvo una oreja puesta para poder escuchar.

Skull se echó a reír. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan divertido! ¡Y de todos modos, los huesos y los cortes se curan siempre!"

Tsuna negó con la cabeza al oírlo, envolviendo un pedazo largo de venda alrededor del torso de Skull. Su sonrisa nunca dejó sus labios.

"Pero sabes..." El tono del hombre de cabello púrpura era de tristeza, forzando a Tsuna a levantar su cabeza. "Desde que he llegado aquí, he echado de menos aquellos días. Realmente me sentía vivo, ya sabes, volando por un precipicio, haciendo maniobras peligrosas en un avión, todas esas cosas eran las mejores."

Tsuna terminado de colocar el último vendaje en el brazo de Skull y dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar su trabajo. Tuvo que admitir, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas. "Esta listo".

En eso, Skull parpadeó y se miró a sí mismo antes de colocarse de nuevo su traje púrpura. Se giró en su lugar y por primera vez, Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo.

'Esas bandas blancas... no están allí...' El moreno inclinó la cabeza. Todo lo demás estaba allí, el tatuaje de lágrima púrpura y los piercings pero las bandas no estaban. Mirando hacia atrás en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se encontró con tres que podrían ser utilizadas y les quitó la capa de plástico. Skull le miraba con curiosidad, ya que todo había sido curado. Tsuna despegó los dos primeros y los colocó en la mejilla contraria, en el lugar que recordaba haberlas visto, y se movió hacia atrás para ver cómo se veían. Él sonrió suavemente y coloco la última cerca de la frente, un poco escondida en el flequillo. Ahora Skull lucía como cuando era un bebé.

"¿Hm?" Skull tocaba las tres bandas. "¿Qué es esto?"

Tsuna parpadeó, sonrojándose por la vergüenza. "Ah, lo siento. Me pareció que se veían bien, ahí mismo. Si no te gustna, sólo te las puedes quitar, no son permanentes."

El hombre de cabello púrpura inclinó la cabeza cuestionándose y se puso de pie encaminándose al escritorio por un espejo. Cuando lo sacó de uno de los cajones, miró su reflejo, volviendo a sentarse. "Hey, ¡Me veo cool con esto!" Tsuna sonrió en respuesta, se alegraba de haber hecho algo bien. Skull tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Tsuna "Sabes eres la primera persona que realmente ha hecho algo lindo para mi (a excepción de Fong y Luce) ¡Y que me escuchó hasta el final de la historia también!"

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?"

"¡Sí! ¡Todo el mundo tiende interrumpirme! ¡Por eso me hace muy feliz que en realidad te haya importado lo suficiente como para escucharme a pesar de que acabas de conocerme!"

Tsuna dejó escapar una risa suave e inconscientemente alcanzando a darle una palmadita al hombro de Skull en una zona donde no había sido herido. "Eso es muy malo. Pero tú no eres una mala persona. Tal vez un poco débil y algo simple pero en realidad no eres una mala persona." Se puso de pie, quitando el polvo de sus pantalones que había llegado a él durante el tiempo que había estado sentado. El extendido su mano para tomar la de Skull. "Vamos. Volvamos a la mesa, ¿vale?"

El hombre de cabello púrpura sonrió a su vez. "De acuerdo".

Durante ese tiempo, mientras que los dos habían estado hablando, el resto del grupo había estado observando, viendo como Tsuna atraía la atención de Skull. Reborn apretó los dedos hacia abajo en la tela de su traje. Se las había arreglado para mantener su rostro sereno y no revelar nada de lo que estaba pensando. 'No estoy celoso... no puedo estar celoso...'

Verde miró al asesino desde su lugar y sonrió.

"¿Reborn?" Luce llamó, capturando la atención del asesino a sueldo, ella estaba hablando en japonés después de volver. "Realmente, ¿de dónde viene ese niño? ¿Y quién es él exactamente? Nunca he visto a nadie influenciar a alguien así antes y tan rápido."

Reborn inclinó su sombrero hacia arriba para obtener una mejor visión de la mujer. "Yo no estoy seguro del todo... y ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Influencia?"

"Ese muchacho tiene el poder de afectar a la gente a su alrededor, incluso después de sólo conocerlas. No es muy fuerte en el momento pero va creciendo a medida que pasa el tiempo y una vez que sea capaz de afinarlo, se convertirá en una persona muy poderosa. Y con ese poder dentro de él, tendrá a mando un gran grupo de personas, todas las personas serán leales a él. Personas como esas son muy peligrosos." Pero entonces Luce suspiró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a los dos por detrás hablando. "Pero es obvio que no es una mala persona, se puede saber con sólo verlo interactuar con Skull. Él es muy bondadoso y cariñoso. Una persona que uno no puede dejar de amar."

Reborn se recostó contra la silla, viendo como los dos llegan a la mesa y miró hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Ya era hora de irse antes de que investigaran más de quien podría ser Tsuna. "Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Nos hemos quedado aquí el tiempo suficiente. Tsuna, vámonos." Hizo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas de los demás, incluso Tsuna fue sorprendido por el repentino anuncio. Sin embargo, el moreno solo parpadeó ante la confusión y lo siguió, sin discutir. Cuando se fueron, él hizo un rápido adiós con la mano al resto del grupo.

"¡Bye, bye!"

Un par de los otros le devolvió el gesto y veían que la puerta se cerraba, sintiendo la atmósfera del cuarto oscurecerse por la desaparición del alegre moreno. Se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, no estando seguros del por qué de repente se sentían así.

Tsuna no se había molestado en cuestionar Reborn cuando iban en el coche y al instante partieron. Sin embargo, sus ojos no abandonaban el asesino a sueldo y finalmente preguntó después de un par de minutos. "¿Sucede algo malo, Reborn?"

Las orbes negras de Reborn parpadearon más de un segundo luego volvieron a la carretera. "Nada, sólo estaba irritado por ellos. Prefiero no estar cerca de ellos durante mucho tiempo."

'Reborn...' Tsuna pensó para sí, desconcertados por lo que había dicho Reborn. '¿Me estas... mintiendo?' Asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que había oído y volvió sus ojos a la carretera. "Así que... ¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"¿Hmm? Oh, de vuelta a casa, supongo. Yo creo que debes tener hambre más tarde. Tal vez podamos detenernos en algún lugar y conseguir algo para comer."

"Está bien, seguro."

Tsuna miró de nuevo a Reborn por un momento antes de suspirar de nuevo y miró por la ventana. Tenían un par de horas antes de regresar a la ciudad.

'Reborn...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Sí, fue Verde, impresionante, ¿verdad? Creo que nadie había pensado que... pero como he dicho, no temas, ¡Colonello tendrá su aparición!_

_Verde es un poco OOC, pero no hay mucho para trabajar con él, ya que sólo aparece una vez en el manga y un par de episodios en el anime. Así que tuve que hacer unas cuantas teorías y otras cosas. Pero aún así trató de mantener la misma persona entregada a la ciencia que es._

_Saben, creo que Katekyo Hitman Reborn tiene el mejor relleno que he visto. La mayoría de las veces les doy una vista rápida a los rellenos de todos los animes, pero este realmente es para sentarse y verlos._

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Listo, espero los PM de las ganadoras del concurso. Y ya falta poco para que suceda lo que tiene que suceder entre Reborn y Tsuna muajajaja. Mmmm me haré promoción de un nuevo fic que sacaré de KHR (si es yaoi) de mi linda autoría se llama 'Tsuna, un bambino e da tre papà' les invito a leer (hay M-Preg).

Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y en especial por sus lindos reviews a:

******Katekyo1827R27X27: ******Gracias por seguir el fic y los ánimos para seguir con la trad.****  
><strong>**

********Mika-Lucid199120****: ****Ya has ganado los dos concursos y con buenos fundamentos en tu respuesta *pulgares arriba*

**Yurippe:** Wiii otra lectora más y ganadora del concurso, poco a poco se despejaran algunas de tus duda.s

**zedna-max:** doble review uno por FF y el otro en mi mail, gracias por ello y también por seguir esta trad.

**Lord Queen: **Gracias por tus siempre R&R y en cuanto al X27 pondré a votación el siguiente proyecto que traduciré en cuanto a pareja para que votes

**MissDinosaur:** te extrañaba por acá, y no te preocupes tengo preparado un concurso para que las que siguen el original participen

**Piffle Princess:** lo sé hay demasiadas parejas crack de KHR que me gustan y en la mayoría Tsuna es el uke XD

**Yumoon:** Si te tome como ganadora del concurso, ah solo te falto una letra y si Luce es genial en el chap

**Shimizu Maria:** feliz de que te haya gustado, he aquí la actu

**catunacaty:** nop la autora no ha sacado nada y aun sigo sin poder contactarme con ella, cualquier cosa la informare en los siguientes capis

**bianchixgokudera25:** estate atenta habrá más concursos

**Kuromi-xan:** pero como ya dije para todas las que siguen el original pronto podrán participar en concurso y es un gusto saber que te gusta la traducción

**kuroi neko:** nuevamente doble review *sonrojo* agradecida de que te guste mi trabajo y tu mail no apareció hay que ponerle espacios en los puntos y arroba para que aparezca (si te parece date una vuelta en mi perfil y ahí esta mi correo para que me mandes un mail)

**rebornxlambo:** me alegra tender otra seguidora más y ya se acerca la parte sexosa del fic

**nyanko1827:** wiii k felicidad que te pases por acá, pronto el siguiente chap (y comprendo bien como es estar ocupada)

* * *

><p>Nos seguimos leyendo con este fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	10. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

_No ha sido beteado, cualquier problema por favor dígame_

**_**N/A: **_**_Esperamos que disfrutes de la siguiente parte y lo siento por la actualización tan tarde, ¡malditos exámenes finales!_

**N/T: **Muajajaja super actu antes de Navidad, un pequeño regalo para todas las lectoras ^-^ Disfruten la lectura. Se que el chap pasado tuvo muchas interferencias, gomen por eso (fallos de FF y que el capi lo subió mi primo y no se que rayos hizo para borrarlo y subirlo quien sabe cuantas veces para que al final yo lo subiera *o*)

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 10: Encuentro

*.*.*.*.*

_Tsuna miró de nuevo a Reborn por un momento antes de suspirar de nuevo y miró por la ventana. Tenían un par de horas antes de regresar a la ciudad._

__'Reborn...'_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Después de conseguir algo para comer en el camino después de la reunión de los futuros Arcobaleno, Reborn y Tsuna ya estaban de vuelta en la carretera. Estaban a mitad de camino a casa, pero todavía faltaba una hora más o menos antes de llegar al apartamento. Y durante el viaje, ninguno habló, ambos no estaban seguros sobre que decirle al otro.<p>

Por último, Reborn rompió el silencio con una pregunta que había querido hacer por un tiempo.

"Así que puedo decir que sabes sobre los Arcobaleno, ¿correcto?" Reborn le preguntó, frenando el coche deteniéndose por un semáforo en rojo. Miró por encima hacia el asiento del acompañante donde estaba Tsuna.

El guardián del cielo asintió con la cabeza. "Sí hasta cierto punto. Todos ustedes tienen una fuerte intención de guardar todos sus secretos de todos, incluyéndome a mí." Tsuna suspiró por eso. _Todos_ los Arcobaleno ni una sola vez abrían la boca acerca de sí mismos, nunca revelaban ni una sola cosa. Él sabía que era verdad, Reborn en su momento (no el que estaba junto a él) sabía todo sobre él, mientras que Tsuna _no_ sabía absolutamente _nada._ No era justo... "Pero en realidad había otra persona que no veo ahí, bueno, él no iba a estar allí en primer lugar a partir de lo que puedo recordar."

"¿Hm?, Así que eso es..." Reborn gira el vehículo, yendo a la derecha, pero fue detenido por otra luz. La luz roja estaba casi a todo volumen burlándose y los coches en los otros dos carriles estaban conduciendo a toda velocidad. Esto le dio la oportunidad de interrogar al adolescente un poco. A pesar de que todavía quería saber qué había pasado entre él y Verde, se podría decir que él no iba a obtener una respuesta y él no quería presionar al otro tampoco. Tsuna ya tenía miedo de él lo suficiente. "¿Quién falta?"

Tsuna inclinó la cabeza, agachando la vista a sus dedos. "Un hombre llamado Colonello. Si no recuerdo mal, él es estudiante de Lal Mirch o uno de ellos. Me pregunto cómo se ve ahora mismo..."

Reborn tuvo que dar marcha atrás al vehiculo cuando la luz cambió a verde, conduciendo una vez más. Mantuvo un ojo atento en los otros coches de la carretera ya que sabía que un par de ellos eran realmente estúpidos y no tenía planes de tener un accidente a corto plazo, no con Tsuna a su lado. "En realidad, Lal Mirch es parte de Vongola a pesar de que ella esta adiestrando a los nuevos COMSUBIN que entraran. Sin embargo con su autoridad, no debería ser demasiado difícil llegar y hacer una visista. Además, Lo que pasa es que estoy familiarizado con la persona que está a cargo del campo de entrenamiento COMSUBIN. Es probable que todavía este ahí". Reborn hace una pausa, mirando por encima a Tsuna desde la esquina de sus ojos. "Nunca has estado en un lugar de entrenamiento, ¿verdad? No debe ser demasiado difícil hacerles una visita sorpresa."

"¿E-En serio?" Tsuna parpadeó un poco sorprendido de que en realidad pudiera ir. Él había estado esperando un absoluto 'no'.

"No debería ser un problema. Esto podría ser útil para ti también." Reborn de nuevo giro el vehiculo, a la vuelta de una esquina. "Podemos ir ya sea mañana o al día siguiente. Primero necesitaría hacer una llamada y comprobar. No queremos conducir todo el camino hacia la instalación y comprobar que no están allí."

La cara de Tsuna estalló en una sonrisa, claramente feliz por este acontecimiento. Y hubiera abrazado asesino a sueldo si no se encontraran actualmente en un coche. "Muchas gracias, Reborn".

El asesino a sueldo, por el contrario, casi le devolvió la sonrisa por un momento. Había sido tan deslumbrante que había tenido que mirar hacia otro lado para no tener que ser influenciado. Reborn sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando. "Además, debes traer todo lo que usas generalmente para luchar por si acaso. No todo el mundo es buena gente, un par de ellos les gusta intimidar a los débiles y no voy a estar ahí siempre para protegerte."

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin entender totalmente por qué Reborn le estaba diciendo esto, pero si él estaba tomando el tiempo para advertirle, Tsuna sabía que debía tomarlo en serio. Para su preparación, tendría que ponerse sus contactos que estaban guardados en su mochila (no las puede usar todo el tiempo), aunque probablemente no debería usar un X-Burner en nadie. No estaba pensando en dañar seriamente a alguien ni entrar en ninguna pelea que pudiera pasar por alto.

El guardián del cielo sólo esperaba que nadie fuera por él, nunca le gusto luchar, pero lo haría si eso significa proteger a alguien. Tsuna sólo podía mostrar su verdadero yo en esos momentos y sólo entonces.

Cuando se dirigían de regreso, Tsuna siguió observando la zona, sus penetrantes ojos observaban todo lo que pasaba. Quería ver todo lo que pudiera mientras tuviera la oportunidad ya que sabía que no podría ser capaz de hacerlo mucho tiempo una vez que regrese a su tiempo.

* * *

><p>"¿Así que este es el lugar?" Tsuna le dijo en voz alta al ver la zona. Había varios edificios agrupados todos juntos, cada uno con un letrero en la parte superior en italiano. No podía leer ni una sola palabra de ello pero sí reconocer lo que eran un par de ellos con sólo mirar al edificio en sí. A lo lejos, una de las estructuras tenían ventanas múltiples y que parecía ser una zona de hospedaje para los alumnos y  o entrenadores. Se hizo más evidente cuando se podía ver a la gente que entraba y salía a través de las puertas delanteras. Hubo un poco más del mismo tipo en ese sitio en general. Y había otro edificio que parecía una cafetería, el olor a comida que estaba a su alrededor junto con algunos de los alumnos que venían con bandejas y todo eso.

Luego se tomó el tiempo para examinar más a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, todos ellos eran mayores que él por cerca de cuatro a cinco años y había un par que estaban en los treinta. De repente se sintió muy pequeño mientras miraba a su alrededor, era tan bajo. Tsuna maldijo a su genética dentro de su mente.

Cuando se dirigían a la zona de entrenamiento, deteniéndose en la oficina principal que estaba cerca del centro de la instalación. Tsuna fue el primero en salir, comprobando que en los bolsillos estuviera todos sus objetos asegurándose de que nada se había caído, y parpadeó para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo problemas con sus lentes de contacto. Sus ojos miraban los alrededores con curiosidad, llevando todo dentro. Un par de los estudiantes lo miraban interrogantes, susurrándose entre sí, pero cuando salió Reborn, muchos retrocedieron espantados.

'Así que él es famoso aquí también... Me pregunto qué hizo para que estas personas se hicieran para atrás por el miedo de esa forma... No, espera, prefiero no saberlo'. Tsuna pensó para sí mismo, palideció al imaginarse que infierno había causado Reborn allí, mientras se movía hacia el lado del asesino a sueldo y siguió adelante. El edificio delante de ellos era evidente, un poco golpeado y desgastado probablemente por el clima, a medida que entraron juntos, fueron recibidos con una ráfaga de aire que agitó sus ropas y el pelo. La recepcionista que estaba en el frente los observo y en cuanto vio a Reborn, ella inmediatamente se puso de pie.

"Ah, siete Reborn, corretto? Haron mi ha detto che stavate venendo oggi. (Ah, usted es Reborn, ¿correcto? Haron me dijo que usted venía hoy.)" Habló, arreglándose.

"Sì, sarò qui per un istante ed avrò bisogno di un passaggio dell'ospite per questo tipo. (Sí, voy a estar aquí por un tiempo y voy a necesitar un pase de visitante para este chico.)" Un gesto de Reborn hacia Tsuna, que parpadeó cuando los dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia su dirección. Cambió de idiomas para que Tsuna pudiera entender. "Necesitas un pase de visitante para moverte libremente aquí, este es un sitio basado en el ejército, después de todo."

"Oh..." Tsuna murmuró estúpidamente y miró a la mujer cuando ella se acercó, sosteniendo una especie de insignia. Él la miró y la tomó en sus manos, no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer a continuación. ¿Se suponía que iba a poner esto en…?

La mujer habló en italiano y otra vez Tsuna sólo parpadeó dudoso, confundido como el infierno. Estaba realmente arrepentido de no aprender italiano con antelación. Tendría que empezar una vez que él volviera a su tiempo (si podía), ya que él estaba irritado porque no podía entender ni una sola cosa. Aunque en el fondo de su mente, él deseaba que cuando una persona hablara, una barra de subtítulos apareciera sobre la cabeza de la persona o en el fondo como en las películas con la traducción. Era imposible y un pensamiento ilusionado de su parte pero podría mejorar las cosas un montón y sería más fácil para él.

Reborn respondió por la mujer, traduciendo lo que había dicho, mientras que sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. "Ella dijo que tienes que ponértelo y asegurarte de que sea visible. Debes haberte dado cuenta de que te ves muy fuera de lugar debido a tu ropa. Todo el mundo en la base está vestido con uniformes."

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza sujetando el distintivo en su ropa, tirándolo suavemente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que de repente no se desprendiera en el peor momento. Sabía que tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en problemas, algo que le gustaría evitar. Echó un vistazo a Reborn una vez que lo había hecho, preguntándose qué iba a suceder después.

El hombre golpeó a cuenta de la mirada y dio un paso adelante. "¿Por qué no sales y exploras la zona? Tengo que hablar con Haron por un tiempo." Reborn dijo, desplegando sus brazos e inclinó su sombrero hacia abajo. "Esto te dará una buena oportunidad para ver cómo luce un área de entrenamiento real y por el amor de Dios, no te metas en problemas".

Tsuna hizo una mueca de dolor por lo dicho, a sabiendas de que era verdad.

Reborn suspiró al ver la depresión que le dio y haló más su sombrero. "Sin embargo, sólo puedes hablar en japonés, ese va a ser un problema al hablar con otras personas..." El asesino a sueldo resopló y se volvió a la recepcionista, hablando en italiano por un momento. Tsuna podía decir que ella les daba miradas extrañas con todo el cambio de idioma. Aunque no la culpaba. Cuando los dos terminaron de hablar, miró a la mujer acercarse a él de nuevo, esta vez con un bolígrafo, y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

La recepcionista se inclinó y empezó a garabatear algo en la tarjeta de identificación en la parte inferior. Cuando terminó, hizo girar la cosa, mirando a las palabras, pero no pudo hacer nada. Miró a Reborn, que empezaba a abrirse camino hacia la parte posterior, pasando la recepción mientras que la recepcionista había regresado a su asiento y se tomó unos segundos para estudiar al asesino a sueldo por la detrás antes de sacudir la cabeza. No está seguro sobre qué hacer, Tsuna lentamente empezó a encaminarse fuera del edificio. Sin embargo, antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada, dijo un corto "hasta luego" para el sicario, seguro de que no sería escuchado.

Reborn se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, por un momento mirando a la parte de atrás de forma Tsuna. Le susurró en voz baja antes de continuar su camino. "Ten cuidado, Tsuna..."

En el exterior, el guardián del cielo se cubrió los ojos del sol por un momento, esperando a que su visión se acostumbrara a la luminosidad. Una vez que mejoró, trató de mirar por el área en general para hacerse una idea del lugar. Se dio cuenta de que había un par de personas que le miraba con curiosidad y tal vez con recelo, pero cuando vieron la placa que colgaba de su camisa, se calmaron.

Tsuna dio un suave suspiro, todavía no está seguro de a dónde ir. Ni siquiera obtuvo un mapa de la instalación (no es que él fuera capaz de leerlo en primer lugar ya que sería inútil cualquier manera) y decidió vagar por el lugar hasta que encontró algo interesante. Pero él no podía quitarse de encima la mirada que estaba recibiendo a su paso por toda la gente. Un par de ellos ni siquiera se miraron el uno al otro para susurrar. Tsuna, sabiendo que él no podía hacer nada, se tragó su nerviosismo y se fue.

"Ehi! (¡Hey!)"

Él ignoró el grito, pensando que estaba dirigida a otra persona. ¿Quién realmente quisiera hablar con él de todos modos

"Ehi! (¡Hey!)"

¿Adónde ir? ¿Izquierda? ¿No? ¿Arriba o hacia abajo? Suspiró en su intento patético de una broma y se encogió de hombros, un poco aburrido.

Eso fue hasta que lo agarraron por el hombro y se dio la vuelta. Tsuna soltó un chillido débil en estado de shock y miró al pequeño grupo de hombres, todos mayores que él, por cuatro años y eran mucho más altos también. Maldijo a su genética de nuevo. Había tres de ellos en total y todos lo estaban mirando a él directamente. Parpadeó sus orbes miel en gran confusión y un poco de miedo. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Y qué quieran con él de todas las personas?

" Ehi, non mi senti? (Hey, ¿no me oyes?)" El más cercano le hablaba, tenía el pelo castaño claro, y se inclinó más cerca.

El segundo dijo algo después, pero Tsuna, como de costumbre, no entendía. Él sólo fue capaz de observar y reconstruir lo que estaba pasando. Y en el momento, apuntaron hacia la placa y hablaban unos con los otros en italiano, dejando a Tsuna para observar desde su lugar. Los tres hombres estaban un poco desaliñados y sucios probablemente por el entrenamiento pero eran muy alegres en su manera de hablarse el uno al otro. Inclinó la cabeza cuando vio a un par de heridas, unos de ellos eran muy recientes significaba que las habían obtenido del adiestramiento hace algún tiempo. Tsuna no se sorprendería si fueron hechas por Lal Mirch.

"¿Puedes entenderme?" el único con el pelo marrón le preguntó, acercándose.

El guardián del cielo apoyó la cabeza en su lugar y asintió con la cabeza. El lenguaje fue un poco confuso, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera reconstruir lo que estaba diciendo el hombre. Abrió la boca para hablar. "Sí, sí puedo".

El hombre se volvió hacia sus compañeros y murmuró algo a ellos antes de acudir a él de nuevo. "Está bien, eso es bueno. Um... Lo siento por molestarte, pero nos preguntamos por qué estabas con ese hombre antes. El llamado Reborn". La persona preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas. Los otros dos, uno rubio y el otro de pelo negro, miraban ansiosamente.

Tsuna se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Bueno, yo no te puedo decir. Me mataría si lo hago, y yo realmente, _realmente_ no quiero ser fusilado. Y... espera... ¿cómo lo sabes?" El moreno miró a los tres de forma interrogante, esa fue probablemente una de las pocas preguntas que realmente quería saber.

La persona sonreía, la comprensión. "Ya veo. Lo sentimos, estábamos de mirones. En cuanto a tu última pregunta, el viene aquí de vez en cuando y caza a personas potenciales a pesar de que nunca se ha llevado a nadie de aquí. Y él es realmente poderoso ya que nadie se atreve a ir en contra de él también. Hemos visto lo que le ha hecho a un par de personas aquí. Muchos de ellos tuvieron que ser enviados a la enfermería por sus lesiones. Además, francamente nunca vino aquí antes con alguien, así que estábamos un poco curiosos si eres especial o algo así." Tsuna negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, no era realmente _tan_ especial. Bueno, tal vez si lo era. Él es del futuro, es el próximo jefe de Vongola, y tal vez un par de cosas que no quería en la lista pero aún así, él no creía que fuera tan especial. El hombre se volvió a traducir lo que estaba pasando a sus amigos, que se limitaron a asentir y habló de nuevo. Tsuna miró a todos y a cada uno de ellos, no se sientia amenazado en absoluto, y esperaba que su intuición fuera correcta. El hombre volvió a hablar. "Si estas con él, ¿quiere decir que sabes cómo luchar?"

Tsuna parpadeó, no lo esperaba. "S-Sí, un poco."

El rostro del hombre se iluminó al instante. "Hey, eso es genial. ¿Te importa mostrarnos que puedes hacer? Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Pero si estás con Reborn, entonces deberías ser capaz de hacer algo, ¿verdad?"

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no le gustaba la idea, bien podría estar de acuerdo con ello. Estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía, Reborn surgiría de la nada y lo forzaría. Bueno, tal vez la versión bebé, él no estaba seguro de lo que el adulto haría.

Se estremeció al pensarlo.

El hombre habló, cortando Tsuna de sus pensamientos. "¡Cool! En realidad hay un área de práctica cerca de aquí. En este momento, no hay ni una persona ahí, así que debes ser capaz de usarla, y creo que hay un par de supervisores en esa zona también." Tsuna inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad que, por la respuesta de aquella persona. "Ah, alguien tiene que ver la pelea."

Tsuna hizo un 'oh' movimiento con la boca. Con eso, se sintió un poco más seguro, por lo menos habría alguien por si las cosas se salieron de control.

Antes de Tsuna pudiera decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, estaba siendo tirado con impaciencia por uno de los hombres. El agarre era suave, no tenía la intención de herir, sino de guiar, y el guardián del cielo sólo siguió adelante. Honestamente nunca le gustó la lucha (se acordó de ciertas pocas personas en casa que lo hacían) y probablemente nunca lo haría pero no lo dañaría, ¿no es así? Tsuna mordió la parte inferior de sus labios.

"Um..." El moreno murmuró, tratando de llamar la atención de los tres hombres. El que hablaba japonés lo miró. "No puedo pelear muy bien aunque... de este modo... um..."

La persona se limitó a sonreír. "Eso está bien. En realidad, somos novatos aquí, nos unimos hace un par de meses atrás. Pero ya estamos en el nivel de principiante, hemos estado luchando contra la misma persona o cosa, así que lo único que queríamos es probar algo diferente y nuevo. Y todos los aquí presentes pelean muy similar por lo que se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo. "

"Oh..."

"Pero no te preocupes, no te molestaremos por ser débil como algunos de los otros. De hecho somos bastante débiles para nosotros mismos."

Tsuna sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a animar a estas personas. "¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

La persona hizo una pausa y le devolvió el gesto (la sonrisa). "Yo soy Chris, esos son Hank y Guillermo." Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza a su nombre respectivamente. "Y si te preguntas por qué puedo hablar japonés, es porque hay un programa aquí que requiere el aprendizaje de lenguas diferentes. Elegí japonés obviamente aunque yo no lo uso a menudo ya que no hay realmente nadie aquí para practicar."

"Entiendo". Tsuna echó un vistazo a los tres y decidió presentarse. "Oh, y soy Tsunay-" La memoria de Reborn blandiendo una pistola en su cabeza entró en su mente y se detuvo, repensando sus palabras. "Tsuna".

"Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Tsuna".

"Igualmente".

Con el tiempo, llegaron hasta el centro de entrenamiento y un par de otros estudiantes estaban corriendo alrededor, mientras que otros estaban entrenando con alguien que los llamó afuera y hubo un par que acaba de pasar al lado saliendo. Unos pocos estaban peleaban en el centro con un par de entrenadores que se reunieron a un lado, manteniendo un ojo hacia fuera para asegurarse de que estaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, por un momento, Tsuna se detuvo, algunas miradas se volvieron hacia él y reconoció un par que lo fulminaba y palideció.

Era Lal Mirch.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" La mujer de pelo azul gritó en japonés, pisando fuerte hacia adelante. Se detuvo frente a la adolescente, que chilló por la sorpresa, pero no retrocedió. Se puso de pie en frente de los tres participantes, que tenían, para entonces, enderezándose y se luciendo asustados.

Tsuna se inclinó con respeto. "Hola, Lal Mirch. Um... y Reborn fue el que me trajo aquí".

Lal gruñó. "Ese hijo de puta. ¿Qué demonios está pensando?" Un aura de fuego la rodeaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, Tsuna no hizo nada. Reborn daba mucho más miedo que ella y al comparar a los dos juntos, Reborn ganaba al final. Incluso se podría decir que la diferencia entre uno que le daría una paliza como el infierno y el otro probablemente lo torturaría y _luego_ lo mataría. Sí, Lal era la _bondadosa _de los dos. La mirada de la mujer de pelo azul se mantuvo fija en el adolescente ya que ella no estaba asustada, como los tres estudiantes de atrás. Ella tenía que felicitarlo por su valentía. "Bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Lal luego se volvió hacia los tres estudiantes, el cambio en italiano, obviamente, los regañaba por el tono que estaba usando. Tsuna observó como ella les gritó, mirando como los tres se inmutaban.

El del pelo negro, Guillermo, le respondió de nuevo a ella con miedo.

Chris se inclinó hacia un lado, viendo la mirada confusa de Tsuna. Él le dio un codazo suavemente para llamar su atención. "Si quieres saber lo que está pasando, Lal nos está cuestionando por qué estamos aquí. También estamos tratando de obtener su aprobación y si nos permita luchar." Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, mirando el intercambio entre los dos grupos.

Finalmente, la mujer suspiró y se cruzó de brazos con frustración. Ella habló con el grupo y por el aspecto de sus caras, Tsuna sabía que había conseguido su aprobación. Sus ojos agudos lo vieron bruscamente, sólo podía mirar hacia atrás, y habló en japonés. "Voy a intervenir si las cosas van demasiado lejos. Dudo que Reborn me deje vivir si algo te llegara a pasar y prefiero no ir en contra de él. ¡Así que no hagas nada estúpido!"

"Gracias". Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud, siguiendo a los demás a la zona. Mientras lo hacía, notó que su pequeño grupo estaba recibiendo cada vez más atención por parte de aquellos a su alrededor. Algunos habían dejado de entrenamiento para ver lo que realmente estaba pasando. Se estremeció de nuevo por todas las miradas que recibía, no le gustaba la sensación de ser examinados desde la distancia. Sus orbes miel se volvieron a Lal cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo. Sin embargo fue en italiano.

Los tres repente saludaron a Chris es el primero en hablar y acercarse a él. "Está bien, tenemos que dirigirnos al área número tres " Señaló hacia la ubicación general donde había un gran marcador blanco escrito en la parte inferior.

Tsuna asintió y siguió a los tres y alcanzar el campo, mientras que buscaba en sus bolsillos para sacar sus guantes blancos que tenía el número veintisiete bordado en él. Al instante, reconoció algunas de las extrañas miradas de los otros en la zona. Guantes... Por supuesto, nadie lo miraba extrañamente. Pero en su interior, sabía que en verdad lo hacían.

Tsuna corrió hacia el otro lado del campo donde se había dirigido, y volvió a mirar a Chris. Desde su ubicación, vio como los otros dos caminaron hacia un lado. "Supongo que luchare con Chris..."

Pero antes que Lal pudiera anunciar el partido para empezar, una persona grande que busca se acercó a la morena de pelo largo y de repente lo hizo a un lado. Tsuna abrió la boca y levantó sus manos cubiertas por los guantes para cubrirse la boca.

"¿Qué está pasando...? Vio que los dos discutían en presencia de los dos amigos, Hank y Guillermo, se acercaron para respaldarlo. La persona mayor se rió en diversión y lo empujó a un lado con facilidad. Eso fue hasta que el hombre empujara a Hank cruelmente hacia la tierra y le diera patadas en la cara. Tsuna se estremeció cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor salir de los labios y miró a Lal, quien estaba allí de pie con los brazos cruzados, observando a los cuatro. Era obvio que ella no iba a dar un paso adentro.

El hombre más grande, no oficialmente llamado a intimidar por Tsuna, gritó y se rió un par de veces más antes de empujar a Chris al lado y patearlo con fuerza en el pecho.

Los ojos de Tsuna se estrecharon en eso.

Con su mente para concentrarse únicamente en el grupo frente a él, ni siquiera notó una sombra oscura que aparecía junto a Lal, la fedora le daba distancia de cualquier ojo normal.

La sensación de un sentimiento creciente propagándose en el pecho, Tsuna metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás para obtener su estuche, chasqueando la tapa abierta, y tomó una pastilla. La sostuvo en la palma de la mano y coloco de nuevo el estuche en su lugar lo miró. Si había una cosa que odiaba, que no le gustaba que otros estuvieran molestando. No le importaba mucho a sí mismo pero no tanto como a otros, no permitiría que eso sucediera. La resolución para luchar, para proteger, le hizo rechinar los dientes mientras comía la píldora.

El matón se rió un poco más, a punto de dar otra patada cuando algo naranja brilló. Tsuna apareció junto a él, sus llamas anaranjadas ardiendo brillantemente en la frente y las manos, y golpeó a la persona en la cara. El de veintitantos años salió volando cinco pies por la fuerza y se estrelló contra una puerta, golpeando cualquier cosa hasta una cierta distancia. Una bocanada de humo cubrió la zona, pero Tsuna se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo estaba en calma aunque sus ojos de color naranja ardían de furia. Un gesto en los labios, mirando a la persona que había derribado.

Mientras tanto, las mandíbulas de la zona fueron cayendo en shock.

"Reborn..." Lal Mirch susurró, sabiendo que el asesino estaba a su lado. "¿Exactamente quién _es_ él?_"_

El asesino se quedó sin saber cómo explicar el sorprendente espectáculo de poder. ¿Era realmente la persona débil de antes? Él sonrió al verlo. 'Así que esto va a ser mi futuro estudiante... y _jefe. _No está mal, Decimo Vongola.' Miró a la mujer. "No te lo puedo decir, ya lo sabes."

"¿Entonces qué tan poderoso es?"

Reborn se detuvo en eso. "Aún no sé eso." Sus ojos vieron a los amigos del matón levantarse por la ira, con ganas de vengar a su amigo caído. "Pero estamos a punto de conseguir una buena muestra de ello".

Él sonrió y se humedeció los labios por la vista. Esto fue sin duda va a ser interesante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Me he dado cuenta que no hay casi nada aquí con rating M a excepción de una malas palabras aquí y allá. Sáquenme. Pero no se preocupen, si me pongo rating M, significa que no habrá indecencias en algún momento, ¡Se los prometo! Solo estoy en la construcción de las cosas._

_Personalmente, no me gustó este capítulo tanto. Pero lo estoy haciendo por los que querían ver a Colonello. No se preocupen, él estará a apareciendo pronto._

_Además, recuerdan el capítulo 8, cuando dije que tenía dos historias R27 en fabricación. Bueno, me han publicado un capítulo del de babysiting. Se llama 'Timeless'. También hay un Fon27 llamado 'Fallen Rain' que acaban de comenzar. Ambos son de la UA y sí, lo sé. Me estoy poniendo más trabajo para mí misma, pero es verano y realmente yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y tengo mucho tiempo. Échenle un vistazo si lo desean._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Y que les pareció el chap, waa se vuelve más interesante. Y como anexo ********Mika-Lucid199120, zedna-max y yunmoon ********disfrutaron su exclusiva del chap (espero k si). Y hago una mención especial ********Yurippe ********no encontré forma de contactarme contigo así que en cuanto puedas ve a mi profile y envíame un correo para darte tu premio de alguna forma (ya no sería este chap sino el que le siguiera). Jajaja es todo por ahora y voten en la encuesta para saber de que pareja traduzco el siguiente fic.

Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y en especial por sus lindos reviews a:

******Katekyo1827R27X27: ******Gracias por seguir ambos fics y faltan más chaps tus dudas se resolveran.

******Piffle Princess:****** que bueno verte por acá, Verde quedo algo OoC pero su aparición fue genial.

********Mika-Lucid199120****: ****Doble ganadora (por ganar el concurso anterior y este) podrás con los que siguen.

**Mokasahaya:** Lo de la piña (puedes aventarme al chico cabeza de piña) listo ya esta la actu.

**catunacaty:** Mmm, si la autora pone en adopción el fic pues haría su versión en español jeje, esperemos que ella vuelva pronto con más chaps.

**zedna-max:** Otra de mis ganadoras del concurso, espero que participes en los que habrá a futuro (y me da gusto conocer a una paisana y afortunadamente el temblor no fue grave)

**kuroi neko:** Me hace feliz que estés presente en cada chap con un review y que el fic te relaje de la escuela ^-^

**Lord Queen: **Suerte para la próxima, muajajaja habrá más concursos. Paciencia ese capi R27 no tarda.

**Kuromi-xan:** Si Verde se lució y aparecerá en futuros capis. Reborn celoso es encantador

**Txenny: **Gracias por el review, espero que sigas los futuros capítulos.

**yunmoon:** Seeh Luce es genial así como vivir al menos en la misma ciudad XD y Verde como pareja de Tsuna (muajajaja)

* * *

><p>Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo<p>

Que se la pasen con sus seres queridos en estas fiestas

Y nos leemos en los futuros chaps del fic

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	11. Primero

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

_No ha sido beteado, cualquier problema por favor dígame_

_**N/A:**.. __Además, estoy deletreando Colonnello como Colonello. Sólo una 'n' para mí. Además, yo no sé nada acerca de la traducción. Acabo de escribir la frase en un traductor que hace todas las cosas por mí. Así que no sé si está bien o mal es por eso que pongo la traducción al lado de ella._

**N/T: **Por fin le he dado su premio a** Yurippe** y se ha leído el chap primero que nadie (si recuerdan no la encontraba). No estaba desparecida, ni me había tragado la tierra XDD he vuelto con la trad del fic y es un hecho de que lo terminare, así que no os preocupéis mis kawaiosas lectoras. Les dejo una nota importante al final. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 11: Primero

*.*.*.*.*

_"¿Entonces qué tan poderoso es?"_

_Reborn se detuvo en eso.__"Aún no sé eso."__Sus ojos vieron a los amigos del matón levantarse por la ira, con ganas de vengar a su amigo caído. "Pero estamos a punto de conseguir una buena muestra de ello"._

_Él sonrió y se humedeció los labios por la vista. Esto fue sin duda va a ser interesante._

* * *

><p>Tsuna mantuvo sus ojos en el nuevo grupo de enemigos y se mantuvo calmado y en silencio. No iba a perder, tenía que ayudar. Nunca pudo soportar ver a los demás lastimarse justo en frente de él. Claro, que apenas conocía a Chris y sus amigos, pero habían sido amables con él hasta ahora. Eso era motivo suficiente para él.<p>

Sus ojos de color naranja observaban cada movimiento oyendo al italiano gritarle al lado de los tres hombres. Tsuna no prestaba atención a las palabras e hizo caso omiso de todo. No era como si entendiera el idioma en primer lugar. El guardián del cielo mantenía sus pies bien plantados en el suelo y sin embargo para él sería más fácil volar por el aire y alrededor de ellos, su intuición le decía que eso no sería una buena idea. Probablemente llamaría demasiado la atención si lo hacía. Así que en lugar de eso, corrió alrededor, sus ojos agudos y concentrados y utilizando las flamas de sus guantes para ayudarle con la velocidad. Eludió a la izquierda cuando llegó un golpe y de inmediato respondió con un contraataque con su codo dirigido al estómago del hombre. Enviando a volar a la persona, el agresor fue lanzado a un par de pies de distancia y rodo alrededor de la tierra. Inmediatamente, Tsuna volvió a su posición de defensa, prestando atención a cada movimiento a su alrededor.

Era evidente que lo maldecían con groserías, gritando insultos por el tono de voz, pero no hizo nada para respaldarse con su voluntad. Chris y los otros miraban con interés desde uno de los laterales, todos ellos se acercaron poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pies.

Utilizando un trabajo de piernas y la velocidad de sus guantes, golpeó a todo el mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para muchos de los que no fueron capaces de ver su movimiento, parecía que había desaparecido y reaparecido de algún lugar de la tierra. Y cuando tomó una respiración profunda, los bravucones se desplomaron en el suelo, gruñendo e inconscientes.

Tsuna sopló y se relajado aunque la llama de última voluntad todavía estaba ardiendo brillantemente en la frente. Sus ojos de color naranja miraron hacia el grupo de desfallecidos una última vez antes de hacer su camino hacia Chris y sus amigos.

El moreno los miró fijamente, esperando su reacción y habló con cuidado. "¿Están bien?"

El grupo asintió con la cabeza unas veces, bien, desde que Chris era el único que lo entendía. El estudiante de pelo largo dio un paso hacia adelante con una amplia sonrisa, sacudiendo su sobresalto con asombro antes de correr hacia delante. "Tsuna, ¡Fue realmente increíble! ¡Tú sí que sabes cómo patear traseros!" Con esto, se echó a reír. "¿Y qué estabas diciendo antes? ¿No puedes luchar bien? ¿En serio? ¿Viste lo que hiciste? ¡Limpiaste el piso con ellos!"

El guardián del cielo se ruborizó a pesar de que todavía estaba en su Híper-Modo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Un par de flequillos cayeron, haciéndolo lucir tan adorable. Los tres hombres se encontraron de repente ruborizados. "Gracias, a los tres."

Lal bromeó. "Reborn, tu protegido esta seduciendo a los estudiantes..."

El asesino permaneció quieto, murmurando en silencio. Sintió la tentación de pisar por ahí y arrastrar al adolescente a su lado pero sostuvo para hacerlo. Él sabía que eso podría causar miradas sospechosas en su dirección y que no quería nada de eso en este momento.

Tsuna se mantuvo sonriendo suavemente, escuchando a Chris hablar, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban donde estaba. Sus labios cayeron y se giró en torno a si mismo para ver a un hombre alto y caminando hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando distinguió a la persona. Él reconocería el pelo rubio y ojos azules en cualquier lugar.

'Colonello…'

El alto rubio sonrió al instante y saludó con la mano, gritándoles en italiano. En su hombro reposaba una especie de arma práctica, por lo que se veía, y su ropa estaba un poco sucia con algunas manchas de tierra y pasto aquí y allá. Tsuna notó que lago de sudor chorreaba por el costado de su rostro y se veía un poco agotado. La llama de su frente y manos disminuía hasta que desapareció, sus guantes Vongola volvían a ser los guantes blancos normales. Tsuna parpadeó, dejando que el color de sus ojos cambiara, antes de colocar todo en el bolsillo de atrás y se volvió hacia el otro que se acercaba.

Sin embargo, él no tenía que hacer nada. Lal le ganó al dar un paso hacia adelante primero para darle un golpe seco a su estudiante. Tsuna podía ver una vena aparecer a un lado de su cara y él dio un paso atrás, acercándose los tres hombres detrás de él. "Colonello! Che cosa sono voi che fate qui? Siete supposto essere fuori nei campi di formazione ora! Mi non dica che state saltando ancora! (¡Colonello! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que debes estar en los campos de entrenamiento ahora mismo. ¡No me digas que te los estas saltando otra vez!) "

El rubio se rió y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, justo debajo de su habitual banda de camuflaje. "Bene, quando ho sentito che un certo capretto stava battendo in su alcuni anziani, ho dovuto studiare appena. Non è come se qualche cosa di interessante accade molto spesso comunque qui, kora. (Bueno, cuando me enteré de que un niño estaba golpeando a unos miembros de los más antiguos, yo_ tenía_ que investigar. No es como si sucedería algo interesante por aquí a menudo de todos modos, kora.)" Se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada malo y se inclinó hacia un lado. Echando un vistazo a Tsuna por un momento, dio un saludo corto con la mano mientras que el adolescente sólo parpadeó confuso y le devolvió el gesto vacilante.

"Non importate, idiota! Non siete supposto saltare! (No importa, ¡Idiota! ¡No se supone que te saltes los entrenamientos!)"

Tsuna vio el intercambio entre los dos y se rió de sí mismo, las peleas se veía exactamente igual como lo hicieron en el presente. Siempre se peleaban entre sí y probablemente era la única cosa que nunca cambiará. Pero al mirar Colonello un poco más, tuvo que admitir que el rubio era muy guapo. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos y luego se giró hacia Reborn cuando se dio cuenta de las ropas oscuras con el rabillo de sus ojos. Su grandes orbes miel se encontraron con las de color negro y su rostro se encendió ligeramente con tonalidades más oscuras cuando se dio cuenta de que Reborn también era muy guapo. Tsuna casi se golpea la cara el mismo por sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué estaba pensando de esa manera? Sacudió la cabeza y camino más cerca del asesino a sueldo, manteniendo una sonrisa.

"Hey, Reborn..." Tsuna susurró mientras su ojos color miel miraban al hombre más alto. Mientras observaba, de pronto notó cómo la fedora creaba una sombra que cubría los ojos, la forma en que el moreno no había notado antes que estaba más allá de él. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Llegamos justo antes de la pelea". El futuro Arcobaleno del sol resopló, cruzando los brazos y se inclinó hacia un lado. "Eso fue bastante impresionante... pero te contuviste."

Tsuna se sonrojó ante el cumplido, que era probablemente uno de los primeros que no terminaban con una especie de insulto. Echando un vistazo entre Colonello y Reborn, no podía decir quién lucía mejor. Y él no quería elegir.

'¡Augh! ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto!' Tsuna gritó mentalmente en su cabeza. 'Es por el sol, eso es todo, el sol...' Levantó los brazos, poniendo las manos juntas, jugando con sus dedos por la vergüenza. Mientras tanto, el moreno no se dio cuenta de que cuando él estaba hablando acerca del sol se había olvidado de que Reborn era de elemento sol. Tsuna continuó con su colapso mental, aún podía oír a Lal regañar al rubio en el fondo (estaban también los sonidos de las bofetadas [se estremeció por eso]) y decidió responder a Reborn ya que el mayor todavía estaba mirándolo. "B-Bueno, yo no quería hacerles un daño grave..."

Renace levantó una ceja ante eso. "Y golpeándolos con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlos volar, ¿no es así?"

Tsuna dirigió una mirada culpable por eso.

El hombre soltó suspiro, inclinándose un poco para susurrar. Él no quería que nadie lo oyera. "Está bien, les diste lo que merecían. Creo que todos, incluso Lal se sorprendió de lo que puedes hacer." Por un momento, estuvo tentado de acariciarle al joven la cabeza, pero contuvo de hacerlo. No se vería bien si lo hacía sobre todo en un área abierta también.

El guardián del cielo parpadeó, mirando a Reborn con temor. ¿Era realmente _tan_ bueno? Nunca había pensado mucho en eso... Él siempre presumió que era uno de los más débiles del grupo (aparte de Lambo). Pero al escuchar eso de Renacer sólo lo hizo... feliz...

"Ehi! (¡Hey!)"

Tsuna giró, mirando a su interlocutor, y luego se volvió rojo. Dejó escapar un gritito por la súbita cercanía con el futuro Arcobaleno de la lluvia. Colonello, por otro lado, sonreía alegremente y se inclinó, tan cerca que Tsuna podía sentir al otro casi tocándolo incluso se percato de que había algunas marcas rojas en la cara del hombre. Lal, por el momento, estaba justo detrás, todavía gruñendo furiosamente e inmediatamente dirigió su atención a los otros tres estudiantes, que se estremecieron son su mirada. "Voi tre! Ottenga indietro alle vostre Stazioni! (¡Ustedes tres! ¡Regresen a sus puestos!)"

Hubo un par de gritos de parte del trío y Tsuna los vio escabullirse en desorden, tenían miedo de la mujer, pero antes de que se pudieran irse por completo, Chris disminuyo sus pasos y se volvió. Saludó al joven y habló en japonés. "¡Fue un placer conocerte, Tsuna!"

Tsuna sólo sonrió y saludó con la mano, viendo el grupo desaparecer antes de volver su atención al rubio. Miró por encima del hombre más alto y luego habló."H-Hola..."

Sin darse cuenta de la diferencia de idioma, Colonello respondió. "Sono Colonello. Voi? (Soy Colonello. ¿Y tú?)" El hombre le tendió una mano a Tsuna que se quedó mirándole un momento aceptándole después de averiguar lo que había significado Colonello con el gesto. Él le dio la mano vacilante antes de retirarla y parpadeó interrogante, preguntándose lo que el otro había dicho, mientras que Colonello se quedó quieto, esperando una respuesta. Tsuna sólo le devolvió la mirada, no estaba seguro sobre qué decir, y miró a su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de ayuda.

Lal vino a su rescate y dio una palmada a Colonello en la cabeza por detrás. " Idiota! Legga il Distintivo. Por lo tanto che avete preso Giapponese e l'inglese vienen vostro corso di lingue. (¡Idiota! Lee la tarjeta de identificación. Sé que tomaste Japonés e Inglés como parte del curso de idiomas.)"

El rubio se retorció, frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza, y se volvió a Tsuna, una vez más. Cambiando el idioma. "Voy a tratar de nuevo, kora. Soy Colonello, ¿Y tú?"

"Tsuna..." El guardián del cielo respondió con una sonrisa que casi había flores que brotaban de su espalda (Reborn miró con incredulidad por un lado y la tentación de tomar una de esas dichosas flores). "Encantado de conocerte, Colonello".

Colonello apenas parpadeó, mirando al moreno con un ligero rubor en la cara adornado con una sonrisa, y tosió. Se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas al otro en la cabeza. Tsuna chillaba en respuesta, no esperaba eso, y se sonrojó por la sensación. "No debes sonreírle así a la gente, kora". Se rió un poco después.

Tsuna lo miro fijamente, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso Colonello? Sin embargo su curiosidad se animó por otras cosas también. Nunca había sabido mucho sobre el pasado de los Arcobaleno, ya que siempre habían mantenido silencio sobre casi todo, excepto ciertas partes (incluso Reborn) y él sabía mejor que nadie que este era el mejor momento para obtener las respuestas que tan desesperadamente deseaba. "Oh, está bien... Así que, umm, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado entrenando aquí, Colonello?"

"Hmm... Durante dos años, creo. Soy uno de los estudiantes de Lal y no es para presumir pero yo soy uno de los mejores aquí, kora". Colonello continuó, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de la mujer a su lado, y esquivó un golpe cerca que sin duda sería una agonía. Tsuna veía en perspectiva, recordando las bofetadas de Lal de hace algún tiempo, y maldición dolían como el infierno. El rubio tenía un poco más de experiencia en el proceso de evitar a su entrenador. "¿Y tú? ¿Bajo entrenamiento de quién estás, kora?"

Tsuna inclinó la cabeza y luego palideció. "Yo no te puedo decir, se supone que debe ser un secreto. Eso, y voy a meter en problemas."

"¿Oh?, Pues bien, ¿Qué hay de tu edad, kora?"

"Tengo quince años..."

Colonello hizo una pausa, mirando al adolescente otra vez con incredulidad y conmoción. "¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio, kora?" Se volvió hacia los demás, con la esperanza de que se tratara de una mentira. Renacer y Lal rieron un poco por eso, pero no respondieron. Aunque cuando Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, el rubio sólo podía mirar. "Wow... eres pequeño. Pensé que tenias doce o algo así, kora".

Tsuna hizo un sonido con la parte posterior de la garganta y frunció el ceño, sin embargo, parecía más bien un mohín. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba funcionando, quiso llorar en su miseria. "No es justo..."

Hizo una mueca por lo que veía, Colonello se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Pero bueno, al menos tienes mucha fuerza. Es decir, fuiste capaz de lanzar alrededor de un par de bravucones. Eso es extraordinario, kora".

Con ese elogio, Tsuna se sonrojó y sonrió, sintiéndose mejor consigo por el elogio. "Yo yo realmente no hice nada".

Colonello resopló y puso sus manos en los costados. "Hey, no hables de ti de esa manera. Tú eres realmente impresionante, kora. Apuesto a que podrías conseguir una posición muy alta con esas habilidades y la fuerza y con esa personalidad tan tuya, ganarás mucha atención también. Incluso puedo decir que eres una persona de confianza, eres del tipo que protege a las personas. Con mucho gusto te seguiré, si te conviertes en una especie de jefe, kora!" Se echó a reír, con una sonrisa brillante, como siempre, y se inclinó hacia delante con las manos en sus caderas.

'¡Qué ironía! ¡Me _convertiré_ en un jefe!' Tsuna gritó en su mente, pero asintió con la cabeza sin ofrecer nada. Él dio un paso atrás desde que Colonello había llegado demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Mientras tanto, detrás, Lal y Reborn estaban hablando el uno al otro. Ellos hablaban en japonés, así que había una posibilidad menos de que las personas los escucharan. La mujer habló por primera vez en voz baja. "Sabes, Reborn, serías una buena adición a Vongola. Consigue unirte a ellos. Probablemente podrías incluso llegar a ser un tutor o algo así. Y esas fueron llamas tipo cielo las que estaba usando".

Reborn inclina su sombrero para cubrir su rostro, pero él estaba sonriendo por debajo. Era muy divertido para él desde que Tsuna se convertirse en el _líder_ de Vongola, el próximo jefe, _su _jefe... Reborn se detuvo antes de que sus pensamientos lo llevaran demasiado lejos. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser así, de repente. Oh, cómo él quiso golpearse por conducir esos pensamientos tan lejos...

Volviendo con Colonello y Tsuna, continuaron hablando, en su mayoría sobre temas al azar, todo lo que venía a la mente de Tsuna cuando trataba de colar a algunos temas más personales en alguna parte. Esta vez, el rubio le preguntó. "¿Cuánto tiempo está aquí, kora?"

"Oh, estoy sólo de visita con el Reborn".

"¿Reborn?" Colonello se cuestionó a sí mismo, mirando al asesino a sueldo que se seguía hablando con Lal. Él lo miró por unos instantes antes de volver a Tsuna. "¿Cómo conoces a Reborn de cualquier modo, kora? Me refiero el tipo rara vez permite que cualquiera pueda acercarse a él por lo que he visto y oído."

"Ah, bueno..." Tsuna murmuró en voz baja, no estaba realmente seguro sobre qué decir. "Probablemente no debería decir nada. Me podría meter en problemas."

El rubio asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente y se encogió de hombros.

Un conjunto de pasos resonaba a cierta distancia el uno del otro. Lal se acercaba, con los brazos cruzados, y fruncía el ceño a su estudiante. "Vamos, necesitas volver a la formación. Tu supervisor va a estar molesto."

"Oh, vamos, Lal. No es como si fueran a hacer algo nuevo pronto, kora". Colonello se inclinó hacia un lado y colocó un brazo sobre el hombro del moreno. Tsuna parpadeó confundido cuando estaba siendo halado más hacia el rubio. "Además, estoy interesado en esto. Es muy lindo, kora".

Al instante, la cara de Tsuna se puso rojo brillante. "¿L-L-lindo?"

"¡Sí, kora!" Riéndose de la expresión que estaba recibiendo, Colonello tiró a Tsuna más cerca. Un chillido se escapó de los labios del joven cuando se estrelló contra pecho del otro, sus dedos agarraban la camiseta blanca del frente. El rostro del moreno se tornaba de un color más fuerte, capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Colonello, y podía oler el aroma de la tierra en el mayor. Una mano ruda le dio una palmada en la cabeza. "¡Eres tan adorable!"

Luego, un clic se podía oír desde un lado.

Los dos se detuvieron, congelándose en el lugar, y echó un vistazo de done provino el sonido. Reborn se situó en su lugar con León en modo de pistola en la mano, apuntando directamente a la cara de Colonello. Un aura asesina le rodeaba y parecía dispuesto a matar.

'¿Qué?' Tsuna inclinó la cabeza hacia su futuro tutor, no estaba muy seguro de por qué Reborn los amenazaba. Él se separó de Colonello por un momento y valientemente se acercó. Él extendió la mano y tiró de la manga del sicario, mirándolo lindamente con una expresión de preocupación. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y las cejas fruncidas. Algunos de los que estaban viendo con "impresión" esa cara, incluso Colonello. Reborn miró al joven, luchando una batalla mental imposible consigo, y una mueca de derrota se formo. Estaba teniendo un momento difícil para resistirse al otro cuando Tsuna se volvió así, maldita sea la capacidad del niño. "¿R-Reborn?"

De repente, hubo una sonrisa en los labios Colonello y él se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando a Tsuna alrededor de la cintura. Un chillido salió del adolescente, en respuesta, mirando al rubio en estado de shock e interrogante. Los ojos de Reborn, por otro lado, se redujeron por debajo de su sombrero, y si las miradas mataran, Colonello sería un hombre muerto en estos momentos.

Mirando a un lado, Lal deseaba saber, con un dedo en los labios, sobre lo que iba a suceder. Estuvo a punto de sentir unas ganas de carcajearse por tal entretenimiento.

Tsuna, en su defecto, se sentía muy nervioso, no le gustaba cómo los dos hombres lo miraban. No, en absoluto. Y fue _más allá del_ miedo. Por una vez, más bien ellos tendrían que haberle golpeado en lugar de eso. En este caso, se sentía como un ratón acorralado por dos gatos hambrientos mirándolo como alimento, Tsuna tragó asustado.

Los dos hombres se le quedaron mirando un poco más antes de dar vuelta el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo. Colonello sonrió y se inclinó, tomando la barbilla de Tsuna con la mano libre Los ojos color miel se ampliaron al ver a Colonello acercarse a su cara, su respiración se dificulto al sentir cepillar un par de labios suaves a lo largo de los suyos. Un gruñido llegó desde al lado pero Tsuna no lo oyó, sus ojos estaban puestos en las orbes azules frente a él. Como sus labios juntos eran apretados en un beso, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que esta era el primero, su _primer_ beso.

Inmediatamente, sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y chilló como respuesta, pero no podía moverse para escapar. Sus pies se quedaron congelados en el lugar. Colonello se rió entre dientes, el sonido estaba haciendo vibrar su cuerpo y Tsuna lo podía sentir a través de sus manos ya que él estaba apoyado contra el otro. Los dedos ásperos se deslizaron de sus brazos hasta los hombros.

Pero el beso no duró mucho tiempo antes de que Reborn hiciera fuego.

Al instante, el rubio saltó a un lado para esquivar el ataque, mientras que Tsuna se quedó donde estaba, incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido. Miró a sus dedos y finalmente los llevó hasta tocar sus labios que todavía estaban ardiendo.

Él no se quedó en su mundo por mucho tiempo antes de que un brazo lo agarrara por un lado y tirara más de el. Sus ojos alzaron la vista para ver a Reborn y se quedó mirándolo. Los ojos negros normalmente tranquilos y calculadores se llenaron de ira y rabia. Tsuna parpadeó por lo que veía, su mente trataba de procesar al hombre que estaba frente a él. '¿Reborn estaba enojado...? ¿Por qué me dio un beso? ¿Por qué...? Los ojos de Tsuna no se alejaban, pero lo hizo por un segundo para mirar Colonello.

El rubio estaba sonriendo de alegría, viéndolo triunfante y orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Reborn, por el contrario, parecía absolutamente molesto. León brillaba con la luz del sol y el dedo del gatillo fue cambiando lentamente hacia atrás, a punto de disparar una vez más con una precisión mortal. Saltando hacia el frente, Tsuna esperaba poder detener a esos dos antes de que algo horrible sucediera.

"¡R-Reborn, no le dispares!" Tsuna gritó, agitando los brazos violentamente en un efecto de hacer una pausa para el asesino a sueldo. Sus ojos eran grandes y estaban llenos de lágrimas, tratando de ayudar a calmar a los otros, aunque él no sabía mucho del efecto que podría tener, al mismo tiempo.

Reborn parpadeó ante el espectáculo delante de él, haciendo una pausa por un momento, y lo miró fijamente. Él luchó mentalmente consigo mismo antes de suspirar de nuevo, incapaz de encontrarse a sí mismo desobedeciendo, y tiró de León por un momento. "Tsuna, _realmente_ necesitas dejar de interferir conmigo."

Por supuesto, Colonello no iba a permanecer en silencio durante todo este proceso. Sólo tenía que añadir leña al fuego. "Oh, vamos, Reborn. No me digas que has caído tan lejos para escuchar a un niño pequeño y lindo."

Tsuna se ruborizo con los ojos entrecerrados. Por alguna extraña razón, él, en ese momento, se sintió molesto con Colonello que _insultaba_ a Reborn. Apretó las manos. No tenía ningún sentido para él. ¿Por qué no se enojaba? Tsuna volvió sus ojos hacia el rubio en cuestión y la mano en el bolsillo trasero donde se encontraban sus artículos. Si no podía darle sentido a las cosas como ahora, entonces quizás estar en Modo Híper Última Voluntad lo podría ayudar. Todo el mundo vio como Tsuna se comió la pastilla y convirtiendo los guantes en la versión Vongola, preguntándose qué iba a hacer a continuación. Colonello, por una vez, parecía un poco nervioso, los ojos de color naranja se le quedaron mirando.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no, todavía no tenía ningún sentido para él. Pero la rabia no se apagaba. Él levantó sus puños se estaban ardían brillantemente, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Colonello se estremeció y dio un paso atrás cuando las llamas del cielo le quemaron un poco. Y antes de darse cuenta, Tsuna había desaparecido. Sus brillantes ojos azules se ampliaron con sorpresa y después algo de color naranja brilló en su visión, pero no por mucho tiempo aunque el dolor le siguió.

Los ojos de Colonello se cerraron y cayó al suelo, rodando por el suelo. Se detuvo unos momentos después, la tos, y dio un respingo al sentir dolor en la mandíbula dolorosamente. Mirando hacia arriba con su división de visión mientras trataba de recuperar su posición en conjunto, en su punto anterior estaba Tsuna, mirando directamente a él con los ojos entrecerrados. Poco a poco, las llamas se calmaron hasta que no hubo nada.

Colonello parpadeó y estaba a punto de tratar de levantarse cuando algo chocó con él en su espalda. Se encontró con la tierra una vez más y se quejó, maldiciendo a sí mismo en italiano. Apretando los dedos, se las arregló para girar la cabeza para ver quién tenía el pie en su espalda y palideció un poco al verle.

Lal lo fulmino con la mirada añadiendo llamas que aparecían detrás de la espalda. Hubo un destello de maldad en esos ojos y Colonello pensó por un momento que el pelo azul en realidad volaban hacia arriba de forma diabólica. "Colonello... ¡Hijo de puta...!"

Tsuna noto que estaba seguro de su lado, palideció cuando escuchó un grito, y miró hacia otro lado. Lal podía dar miedo cuando ella quería (él lo sabía de primera mano). Reborn, por el contrario, observaba la situación con una sonrisa divertida y dio un paso hacia adelante para tomar la mano de Tsuna. El moreno levantó la vista cuestionándole. "¿Reborn?"

"Vámonos". El asesino a sueldo al mando, llevaba arrastrando un poco a Tsuna detrás de él, y hacia el frente de la oficina principal. El adolescente logró mantener el ritmo, su rostro mostraba confusión y miró por un segundo hacia atrás. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su desaparición, probablemente a causa de la distracción entre Colonello y Lal y les permitió tiempo para salir. Tsuna llevó su mirada al mayor, estudiando su espalda, antes de sonreír suavemente y apretando sus dedos.

Reborn momentáneamente le miró con curiosidad mientras su mirada se posó en las manos. Él parpadeó y contempló la sonrisa que estaba en boca de Tsuna antes de sacudir la cabeza, la otra mano se encontraba hurgando en los bolsillos sus llaves. Cualquier persona que estaba fuera no les prestaba atención a ellos, estaban más interesados en lo que pasaba en el área de entrenamiento. No fue difícil para los dos entrar en el coche y marcharse desapercibidos.

El camino de regreso a casa (Tsuna no estaba seguro de cuando empezó a llamar a casa al lugar de Reborn, pero no le importaba tanto) en su mayoría fue en silencio, aunque el joven pudo sentir un poco de irritación de parte del otro.

"Um... ¿Reborn?" Tsuna le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio, y miró con curiosidad el asesino a sueldo, preguntándose qué iba a suceder después.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Estás enojado por lo que hice? Ya sabes, ¿por Colonello?"

Reborn apartó la mirada de la carretera por un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza."No, no lo estoy."

Tsuna inclinó la cabeza y se apoyó en el asiento, pestañeando. "Entonces estás enojado con Colonello."

El asesino le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero mantuvo su mano firmemente en el volante, conduciendo por la autopista con calma. Tsuna se estremeció ante la mirada, no le gustaba cómo esos ojos le miraban. Se relajó un poco cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la carretera.

Cuando Reborn no respondió, Tsuna podía llenar los espacios en blanco. "Tal vez esto es lo que comenzó su aversión por los demás..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Aquí un capítulo largo sobre Colonello: P_

_¿Nadie se da cuenta de que estoy haciendo un chiste sobre la altura de Tsuna?_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Muajajaja que suertudo es Tsuna, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el chap y a Yurippe que lo haya disfrutado el doble. Les dejo una notita o más bien un pequeño aviso.

**IMPORTANTE:** Estaré un tiempo en hiatus (no me golpeen), supongo que publicare nuevamente en la primera quincena de febrero XD, por el momento me estoy acostumbrando a la vida laboral X.x y caigo muerta. Les pido un poquito de paciencia, será poco tiempo y no se preocupen terminare la trad de 'El Tiempo Olvidado' (más bien hasta donde se haya quedado la autora) y haciendo un poco de publicidad con 'Tsuna, un bambino e da tre papà' (quienes no lo han leído y quieran hacerlo en mi ausencia lo buscan en mi perfil XD) y por ahí también anda 'Afortunado Mantenimiento' (es un trío con Tsuna de uke). Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora por las que no han leído ninguno de los fics, espero volver antes por acá y hacer una super-actu.

* * *

><p>Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.<p>

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y en especial por sus lindos reviews a:

******Piffle Princess:****** lamento haber matado tus esperanzas de subir pronto, gomen, pero he aquí el nuevo chappie.

**Lord Queen: **Seh ese lemmon, unos pocos chaps más y estará listo para leer XD.

**zedna-max:** Supongo que FF net tiene su encanto, y pronto habrá concurso, así que atenta.

**usagi grecia desu:** Gracias por el R&R y bueno si aparece o no Xanxus es sorpresa, lista la actu.

**nyanko1827:** Si el encuentro de Verde con Tsuna es memorable (y lo que sucederá).

******Katekyo1827R27X27: ******Y Colonello en escena, espero que te haya gustado la pelea.

**yunmoon:** Si nuevo chap y que tal el pequeño Tsu-chan y su poder.

**Kuromi-xan: **Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Reborn.

**Yurippe:** Espero que te haya gustado el adelanto en exclusiva, y bueno esperar encontrarnos por el mesenger será un gusto platicar contigo.

**Amazona Verde:** Iemitsu es genial, Gracias por el R&R y espero verte en los siguientes capis.

**Txenny: **Lo se es adictivo y no puedes esperar a ver que sucede, no importa ya esta en español.

**bianchixgokudera: **Que esta dosis de acción te haya gustado y el doble review me ha fascinado.

**Snev:** Gracias *sonrojo* hago lo mejor que puedo con la trad, me halagas. Y si un poco más y el R27 será todo un hecho.

Espero no haber olvidado a alguien XDD fueron muchos reviews, si no me avisan.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en los futuros chappies del fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	12. Iluminar

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

_No ha sido beteado, cualquier problema por favor dígame_

_**N/A:**.. Ha sido un , hay una razón, tengo un nuevo juego llamado Eternal Sonata y he estado jugando como gusta mucho ¡sobre todo los personajes masculinos! ¡Chillidos de alegría!_

**N/T: **¡Yeay! volví de mi pequeño hiatus, y hubo pocos reviews aún así seguiré con la traducción y como prometí actu aquí está. Les deseo que pasen un _Buon Valentino_ y que haya muchos choloates, regalos, flores y si tienen novio que se la pasen genial y si no con los amigos que son lo máximo. Es verdad anuncio importante al final muahahaha.

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 12: Iluminar

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

><p><em>"¿Estás enojado por lo que hice? Ya sabes, ¿por Colonello?"<em>

_Reborn apartó la mirada de la carretera por un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza."No, no lo estoy."_

_Tsuna inclinó la cabeza y se apoyó en el asiento, pestañeando.__"Entonces estás enojado con Colonello."_

_El asesino le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero mantuvo su mano firmemente en el volante, conduciendo por la autopista con calma.__Tsuna se estremeció ante la mirada, no le gustaba cómo esos ojos le miraban.__Se relajó un poco cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la carretera._

_Cuando Reborn no respondió, Tsuna podía llenar los espacios en blanco.__"Tal vez esto es lo que comenzó su aversión por los demás..."_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente era un poco diferente después de su pequeño incidente con Colonello.<p>

Ninguno de ellos quería ir a alguna parte y por suerte para ellos, no como era si pudieran.

Por el momento, afuera llovía y era el tipo de lluvia que iba a durar todo el día, constantemente cubriendo la tierra con el agua. El sol había desaparecido y el cielo tenía un color gris oscuro con un par de destellos de relámpagos iluminando por un segundo o dos. Cuando Tsuna se asomó por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que había muy poca gente abandonando sus hogares, muchos de ellos refugiándose para mantenerse secos. Un par de valientes salieron pero con la protección de un paraguas, aunque algunos de ellos eran soplados lejos o rotos por los fuertes vientos que se producían fuera. Tsuna podía oír las ráfagas que soplaban sobre el sonido de la lluvia cada cierto tiempo y cuando hubo truenos, lo suficientemente altos para hacer retumbar el cuarto, podía oír los sonidos débiles de alarmas de los coches en la distancia.

No hace mucho tiempo, Reborn había tomado tiempo para traducir las noticias para él, diciendo que había una fuerte tormenta golpeando el área, una pequeña que no duraría mucho tiempo, pero fue lo suficiente para que la gente tuviera un poco de pánico. Tsuna se alejó de la ventana, dejando las cortinas abiertas para poder observar el cielo lleno de lluvia por unos momentos antes de establecerse en el sofá y se volvió hacia el televisor. Continuó con las noticias, mostrando videos de lo que estaba pasando fuera como el mar y otros lugares. En realidad no le interesaba, más bien le aburría.

Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor por un momento, capaz de escuchar el sonido constante de la lluvia, que fue algo reconfortante. Tsuna siempre amó a la lluvia, era algo que nunca le preocupaba incluso cuando tenía que correr a la escuela bajo ella, porque se le olvidó el paraguas. El sonido que se creaba era pacífico aún durante la peor parte. Después de unos instantes, sus ojos poco a poco descansaban en Reborn, que estaba al otro lado de la sala, detrás de él y el sofá, se instaló en una mesa de trabajo y un poco encorvado. Tsuna parpadeó y luego inclinó la cabeza, examinando sobre su hombro al hombre desde su sitio. Una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida en el escritorio donde Reborn se instaló y hubo un suave sonido de una página que se volcó. Era obvio que el asesino a sueldo estaba leyendo algo.

"Hey, Reborn…" Tsuna gritó, alzándose por encima del sofá para mirar a Reborn. El mayor lo vio con curiosidad, sus dedos hicieron una pausa en la página de su libro que estaba a punto de acabar, y dio un rápido movimiento con sus dedos para continuar. El moreno vaciló un momento antes de hablar una vez más. "Reborn, ¿Podrías... hablarme de ti?"

El hombre lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de levantar una ceja."¿Qué?"

El guardián del cielo se ruborizó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. "B-Bueno, me estaba preguntando... Yo sólo quiero saber más de ti. Al igual que tus gustos y disgustos y todo lo que se me venga a la mente." Poco a poco, empezó a encogerse en el sofá cuando vio la mirada de Reborn tenía todavía sobre él. Tsuna estaba empezando a pensar que quizás era una mala idea. "Y ¿sabes qué? N-No importa. Olvida lo que he pedido." Se dio la vuelta de regreso a la TV, tomando en sus manos el control remoto con fuerza, utilizándolo como una herramienta para concentrarse ya que necesitaba enfocar su atención en otra cosa.

Un suspiro por detrás le llamó la atención y después la silla fue empujada hacia atrás. Tsuna parpadeó incierto y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta hacia Reborn cuando apareció en su campo de visión. El hitman se movió alrededor del sofá, pasando de largo a Tsuna, antes de tirarse al lado de la adolescente, cruzando las piernas por hábito. Reborn le echó un vistazo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho cómodamente, y observó al otro por unos segundos antes de hablar."Supongo que no hace daño. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

El moreno parpadeó, estándose quieto, no estaba seguro si había oído bien. ¿Reborn _de buena gana_ le va a dar información? Ni siquiera el Reborn del presente dijo una cosa. Tsuna tenía que asegurarse."¿E-En serio?"

"Sí".

Tsuna presionó el botón de encendido para apagar la TV, buscando algo más interesante de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos eran grandes y curiosos, y abrió la boca para comenzar con una pregunta fácil. "Bueno... um... ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"

"¿En serio?" Reborn levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de Tsuna. "Sabes, uno podría pensar que querías preguntar sobre mi vida personal así como de mi pasado".

"Bueno..." el ánimo de Tsuna se apagó. "Por mucho que me gustaría hacer presión, yo sé que hay algunas cosas que incluso te gustaría mantener en secreto, ¿verdad?"

El asesino a sueldo se rió de eso y se apoyó en el sofá. "Eso es correcto, pero puedes preguntar cualquier cosa. Te haré saber cuando has ido demasiado lejos. Ah, y para responder tu pregunta, me gustan los gatos."

"¿Los gatos?" Tsuna inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Ya sabes, eso va contigo."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, los gatos son muy inteligentes y sigilosos. También son muy tranquilos y elegantes también."

"¿Y tú crees que yo soy todo eso? ¿Elegante también?" Reborn rió entre dientes, inclinando su cuerpo hacia un lado, con los labios curvados hacia arriba como una sonrisa. Parecía absolutamente depredadora. Tsuna se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos miraban hacia abajo a sus piernas y manos. Se sintió algo encogido de nuevo.

"B-Bueno, ¿no? Quiero decir, eres realmente poderoso..." El moreno empezó a tartamudear el resto de sus palabras hasta el punto que ni siquiera Reborn podía entender. El asesino a sueldo suspiró y se inclinó aún más, rodeando su brazo los hombros de Tsuna, tirando al adolescente hacia él. Tsuna se estrelló contra el hombre más alto, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro, y se ruborizó demasiado. "¿R-Reborn?"

El sicario solo se rió de nuevo, esta vez de forma tenebrosa. "¿Hay alguna pregunta más?"

Tsuna mordió la parte inferior de sus labios y luego asintió con la cabeza. "¿Le tienes... miedo a algo?"

Esto parecía tomar a Reborn fuera de sintonía, ya que no esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto a pesar de que debería haberlo sabido mejor. Fue una pregunta que mucha gente usualmente le preguntaba. "¿Miedo?"

"Sí. Quiero decir sé que todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo y que siempre te burlas de mí desde porque me asusto de cosas simples. Así que me preguntaba si había algo que te hiciera sentir incómodo." Tsuna lo vio seriamente, sus ojos observaban al hombre mayor que tenía delante.

El asesino a sueldo suspiró y se llevó una mano para frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza y luego procedió a quitarse el sombrero, poniéndolo sobre la mesa delante de ellos. Desplegó sus piernas y se inclinó más hacia un lado antes de dejarse caer en el regazo de Tsuna. Un agudo chillido provenía de la adolescente por la sorpresa, un tinte rojo brotaba en su rostro, y lo miraba con curiosidad. Reborn, por su parte, estaba descansando la espalda, una pierna apoyada en el brazo del sofá, mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Tsuna, mirando a la cara de Tsuna. "Bueno, supongo que podría decírtelo. Pero estas consciente de que si alguna vez le dices a alguien lo que te he dicho, te voy a matar".

Tsuna se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sabiendo que las amenazas Reborn tenían que ser tomadas en serio o si no... Se estremeció de sólo pensar en lo que Reborn en realidad podría hacer con él.

El hombre soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Nunca le había dicho a nadie antes ni siquiera a Nono y eso es mucho decir. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sintió obligado a decírselo a Tsuna, como si fuera correcto hacerlo, y por lo general sabía que sus instintos estaban en lo correcto y que esperaba que él estuviera haciendo lo correcto al decir esto. "Escucha, hay dos cosas que realmente me dan miedo. La primera es... el fracaso."

"¿Qué? ¿Fracaso?" El moreno parecía confundido con eso, sus manos descansaban a su lado, no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer con ellas.

"Sí..." Reborn hizo una pausa. "Escucha desde que era joven, me han enseñado que el fracaso significa la muerte, ya sea la mía o de alguien más. Pero no tengo miedo de morir, ya que es algo que va a pasar con el tiempo, lo que me temo es fallar en hacer algo y que a su vez otra persona lo haga... y consigues el punto. "

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo. No sabía mucho acerca de la mafia y tampoco del estilo de vida de un asesino a sueldo, pero podía decir que era un estilo de vida peligroso. Un error podría traer la muerte a uno o a otra persona. Sus dedos se acercaron y apretando con sus manos la camisa de Reborn, la chaqueta estaba cuidadosamente acomodada en una silla cerca del escritorio.

Reborn parecía un poco sorprendido por eso, pero no dijo nada. "Y el segundo es... a los murciélagos".

Tsuna palideció porque no le gustaron aquellas esas criaturas. "¿Murciélagos?"

"Sí aunque no es tan malo como cuando era más joven. Ahora puedo superar cualquier cosa y mantener a raya el miedo hasta que esté en un lugar seguro." Reborn resopló, no se molestó con las manos que estaban descansando en la parte superior de él, en realidad le gustaba un poco.

"Entonces, um... _¿Cómo_ obtuviste ese miedo?"

"Yo tenía unos siete años..." Tsuna trató de imaginarse a Reborn como un niño de siete años, pero nada de lo que pasaba por su mente le parecía bien. Él sabía que el mayor aparentaba tener un año de edad y ahora como adulto, pero no podía conseguir las piezas faltantes para lograrlo. El hitman se dio cuenta de la expresión que hizo, estuvo tentado a reírse de él, pero decidió seguir adelante con su historia. "Yo me había metido en una cueva durante una misión por la noche. Se suponía que debía llegar adentro lo más lejos posible, pero me golpee con algo el pie durante el viaje, a mitad de camino ya que estaba tan oscuro utilice la linterna para alumbrarme con ella, Sin embargo, no pase de ver un pequeño charco de agua cerca del lugar. En ese momento, no me di cuenta de que había murciélagos por encima de mí y cuando la luz los golpeo por el reflejo con la superficie del agua, se volvieron locos. "

"Wow, eso suena... traumático..." Tsuna no estaba muy seguro sobre que palabra usar e hizo una mueca al tratar de hacerlo. El asesino a sueldo solo negó con la cabeza y alzó la mano para darle un pellizco en la mejilla derecha al guardián del cielo, que chilló de dolor.

Él continuó. "Lo fue por un tiempo, pero poco a poco me cure de ese miedo. Después de todo, no podía dejar que algo como eso estuviera en medio de mi camino durante mis misiones." Reborn suspiró y levantó el brazo y con la otra mano le hizo otro suave pellizco en la mejilla carnosa, esta vez en el lado opuesto. Tsuna se lamentó un poco por tener ambas mejillas pellizcadas. El hitman lo ignoró y en su lugar le dio una mirada penetrante, advirtiéndole al adolescente de nuevo. "Ahora es mejor que no le digas a nadie acerca de lo que te he dicho hoy, ¡Entiendes!"

"Por supuesto, ¡No lo haré!" Tsuna infló sus mejillas rojas (Reborn ya las había soltado en ese momento), sintiéndose un poco ofendido de que Reborn no pudiera confiar en él. "No le voy a decir a nadie, soy mejor que eso y lo sabes."

Con eso, el asesino a sueldo hizo una media sonrisa, casi inadvertido para la vista. "De acuerdo con eso. Bueno, supongo que son las respuestas a esa pregunta, ¿Qué más quieres saber?"

"Um..." Tsuna murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de pensar.

"Si no te das prisa, voy a dejar de estar con ánimo de contestar."

"¿C-cuál es la comida que te desagrada más?"

"Coles de Bruselas".

"¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?"

El sicario levantó una ceja ante eso. "Bueno, yo realmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Normalmente estoy trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Oh... Um... ¿Qué más se puede preguntar?" Tsuna en realidad tenía miles de millones de preguntas que se le atravesaban en la cabeza, pero sabía que había sólo unas pocas que se atrevería a preguntar. Pero, ¿Qué debía preguntar? Él miro fijamente hacia los ojos color negro con una mueca en sus labios. Reborn no estaba haciendo esto más fácil de igual modo. Quería saber mucho, pero sabía que no importaba lo mucho que cuestionara a Reborn, todavía habría más preguntas y tal vez más que antes. Miró hacia la ventana por un momento, cuando vio el destello de un relámpago. La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana con estrépito, finas vetas de agua recaudada iba corriendo por la parte lisa del vidrio. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la lluvia, pero en el momento que volvió su mirada, Reborn ya había cerrado sus ojos.

Tsuna parpadeó ante la expresión (agradable y tranquila) que estaba recibiendo y se inclinó. Podía oír la suave respiración de los labios y sonrió. 'Supongo que está cansado.' Volvió a mirar la lluvia. 'Aún me siento con un poco de sueño en este tiempo.' Los dedos del moreno con cuidado se acercaron al cabello de Reborn, curioso por saber cómo se sentía. Él realmente nunca tendría este tipo de oportunidad antes e iba a tomar ventaja de ello ahora. Poco a poco, sus dedos corrían por el pelo puntiagudo y sonrió ligeramente cuando vio contraerse al asesino a sueldo con su toque.

Tuvo que admitir que el cabello de Reborn era una de las cosas más suaves las cosas que había tocado antes, aunque se le dijo a menudo que su propio cabello era mejor. Suspiró mentalmente ante la idea.

Tsuna miró a su futuro tutor y se echó hacia atrás, tratando de ponerse cómodo con el sofá. Si sabía una cosa, era _nunca_ tratar de despertar a Reborn. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que se trataba de una pesadilla de la que prefería no sentirse aterrado. Detuvo su movimiento, cerró los ojos, dejando que la calma de la lluvia lo durmiera. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había caído en un sueño pacífico con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

Reborn, en el momento que Tsuna se quedó dormido, intempestivamente abrió los ojos. Sus esferas de color negro oscuro miraron al joven y sonrió por la inocente vista que estaba delante de él, pero él no se movió un centímetro. Poco a poco, extendió su mano derecha hacia arriba, sus dedos cepillaban suavemente a lo largo de la cara. Tsuna inconscientemente suspiró por el tacto, relamiéndose los labios, pero aún estaba dormido. Reborn se rió de la reacción y dejó que su mano se deslizara por la cara hasta que llegó al flequillo caído y cuidadosamente lo movió hacia atrás, metiéndolo detrás de las orejas. Esto le dio una visión completa de la cara y puso la mano a su lado antes de relajarse.

Se quedó mirando la expresión de calma por un tiempo más antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado para que pudiera estar frente al cuello del adolescente y tenía una sonrisa en los labios antes de que desapareciera. León estaba en el mostrador, observándolos antes de enrollarse a sí mismo.

Los sonidos de la lluvia llenaron la habitación, pequeños flash de relámpagos aparecían aquí y allá, pero los dos siguieron durmiendo. Sus respiraciones suaves de aire estaban sosegadas por el clima y todo estaba tranquilo en su interior.

Ninguno de ellos se apartó por un buen tiempo, demasiado cómodos para hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Sí, me he dado cuenta que está muy corto, mi error, pero estoy empezando a perder la inspiración en este momento, todo se va a Eternal Sonata... Qué hago... Y todavía tengo un montón de capítulos que hacer, Oh Dios..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT:**_ Si lo se la autora ya lo dijo fue corto pero se acerca el momento R27 *¬* Y bueno como se lo han merecido por esperar habrá otro super concurso en el cual **TODAS **pueden participar, no importa si lo siguen en inglés o solo la trad, okis. Bien es fácil las primeras cinco que me contesten un mini test correctamente ya sea con un PM o en el review (como quieran XD) tendrán un premio especial muahahaha es sorpresa. Y las preguntas son:

_1. ¿Cómo se llama el gato que encontraron Tsuna y Xanxus?_

_2. Luce piensa que hace bonita pareja con..._

_3. ¿Quién besa primero a Tsuna en este fic?_

_4. ¿Cuándo se queda de ver con Verde?_

_5. ¿Qué piensa Iemitsu al ver a Reborn y su lindo hijo juntos?_

Eso es todo, quienes serán las afortunadas XD además si me convencen con muchos reviews (tal vez si alcanzamos los 15 o más) subiré el siguiente chap sino será hasta dentro de una semana. A sobornar con Reviews XD.

* * *

><p>Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.<p>

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y en especial por sus lindos reviews a:

**bianchixgokudera: **Seeh la aparición de Colonello fue increíble.

******Piffle Princess:****** no serás la única en morir y ya esta la actu y si hay muchos reviews tal vez te toque actu en tu cumple.

**yunmoon:** La vida laboral al principio es horrible, pero ya ando con muchas pilas y Reborn celoso es todo un poema.

**Mika-Lucid199120:** De verdad no comentaste XDD segura k no te salte y lo del otro fic ten paciencia y contesta el mini test (sigue este buen consejo)

**Una que pasaba por aqui:** Si en un futuro no muy lejano provocara guerras por su linda cara XD o podrá ocupar esas sonrisas como arma mortal.

**nyanko1827:** Ese releer te servirá para el mini-test XD y se lo mucho que tarda Metamorcy y otro tanto yo XD

******Katekyo1827R27X27: ******Colonello se lucio y quien no quisiera ser Tsu-chan con tremendos bishies, y el qué pasara cuando vuelva a su época se sabrá pronto.

**mitsu-chan: **Gracias por pasarte por acá y que te haya gustado la trad, espero verte en las futuras actus.

Espero no haber olvidado a alguien XDD aunque fueron pocos reviews e insisto si llegamos a los 15 o más al día siguiente subo el siguiente (será motivación suficiente si digo que el R27 es muy, muy cercano)

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en los futuros chappies del fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	13. Admitir

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**.._

_Alguien me preguntó, sin decir el nombre, por qué me puse RebornXTsuna y R27 al mismo tiempo para todas mis historias. Es porque hay gente por ahí que todavía no saben lo que la R significa en R27… aunque me resulta extraño, ya que Reborn es la único con personaje nombrado con R de todo el anime (creo)... no lo creo que deba ser tan difícil de entender..._

_Creo que escribí esto, mientras tuve un mal día en realidad no iban bien juntos. Pero no se preocupen, salve la historia..._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Bien he tardado demasiado en subir esto y siento que la ira de muchas sera palpable. La verdad murió mi USB y con ella la traducción de este chap y el que seguía, así como la otra historia que estoy escribiendo TT^TT pero ya me he puesto al corriente (o eso creo). Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. En cuanto al Mini-Test solo hubo cuatro ganadoras y la quinta pues... alguien más se anima a contestarlo completo por medio de un PM.

Las ganadoras fueron: **Mika-Lucid199120**, **bianchixgokudera25**, **mitsu-chan** y **Katekyo1827R27X27**. Por cierto **SLINRE** si te animas a contestar la primera pegunta que te falto serías la quinta ganadora.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forgotten Time<strong>

Capitulo 13: Admitir

*.*.*.*.*

Ding... Dong...

Tsuna levantó la cabeza de inmediato cuando oyó al timbre repicar en toda la habitación, haciendo eco en el interior del condominio completo. Al instante, parpadeó confundido, de pie desde el sofá donde había estado viendo la televisión. Y como era usual, todos los canales eran inútiles. Por el momento, se encontraba ocupado en algunas noticias atrasadas que continuaban, piensa que están hablando de peces o algo así.

Se desplazó rápidamente hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando de repente se acordó de su situación actual. Tsuna tenía una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, congelado, hasta que salió de su estupor y se coloco de puntillas para mirar por el agujero y ver el otro lado. Él, después de todo, estaba viviendo con un asesino a sueldo y era obvio para cualquiera que se trataba de un estilo de vida peligroso y el moreno sin duda no quería quedarse atrapado en eso. Al mirar por el agujero, sus ojos podían ver a una mujer en el otro lado, una rubia con el pelo largo y ondulado. Sus ropas eran de corte bajo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado maquillaje puesto. Era como si hubiera sido pintada y era bastante horrible en su opinión. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba aquí, en primer lugar?

"Reborn? Cara, sei in casa? (¿Reborn? Querido, ¿Estás en casa?)" La mujer llamó con una voz cantarina y tenía una sonrisa seductora en sus labios color de rosa. Ella se miró a si misma, enderezando su ropa en varias ocasiones, y se aseguró de que su pecho sobresaliera.

Tsuna parpadeó, retrocediendo, y se sintió con el deseo de vomitar por la visión. ¿Debería abrir la puerta o no? Sintió la tentación de caminar y darse media vuelta lejos de todo este lío y decir que nada sucedió.

"¿Quién es?" Una voz profunda llamó desde atrás, sobresaltando al pobre adolescente, que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que dejó escapar un grito por el shock en respuesta.

Dando vueltas, el guardián del cielo le dio la cara a su interlocutor con el corazón atrapado en su garganta y tragó con dificultad. Se sonrojó y dio un paso al lado para dejar pasar a Reborn mientras se movía hacia la puerta. "Hay alguien ahí... Creo que es para ti."

La mujer volvió a llamar con una voz tentadora y se rió justo después. "Reborn? Sono io, Florena, sei a casa? (¿Reborn? Soy yo, Florena, ¿Estás casa?)"

"Ahh..." El hitman de inmediato abrió la puerta y en el momento que hubo espacio suficiente para meterse a través de ella, la mujer llegó corriendo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Reborn. Ella se inclinó hacia arriba y agitó sus largas pestañas seductoramente, a propósito sus senos se balanceaban.

Tsuna chirriaba en silencio por la escena y se dio la vuelta, poco a poco alejándose de los dos. Podía sentir una pequeña opresión dentro de su pecho, pero no le prestó mucha atención en ese momento. Pero todavía se sentía horrible y al oír algunas risitas desde el fondo, solo lo empeoró más. Sentía como si algo se rompiera y Tsuna sabía dentro de él qué era lo que estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Como no quería permanecer allí por más tiempo, trató de alejarse de la escena para desaparecer en la cocina donde sabía que probablemente era el lugar más seguro del apartamento pero no logró llegar. La mujer había notado su presencia.

"Eh? Chi è il bambino, Reborn? (¿Eh? ¿Quién es el niño, Reborn?)" Le preguntó al asesino a sueldo y sus ojos azules se estrecharon en la pequeña figura.

"Appena un certo capretto che devo guardare sopra fino a che non vada indietro a casa. (Sólo un chico que tengo que vigilar hasta que vuelva a su casa.)"

Tsuna parpadeó, mirando a los dos, sin estar seguro sobre qué hacer.

Reborn se volvió hacia él por un momento y cambió el idioma de nuevo al japonés. "Tsuna, podrías quedarte en algún otro lugar por un tiempo para que yo pueda... entretenerla..." Él sonrió con picardía, haciendo que la mujer se acurrucara en él pero al mismo tiempo, mirando a los dos hombres confundida ya que ella no entendía el idioma.

El moreno se ruborizó de nuevo, al captar el significado de esas palabras. No quería _quedarse,_ no, ¡quería salir de ahí y rápido! Dándose cuenta de que los dos pares de ojos estaban todavía en él, al instante se precipitó a la habitación compartida, agarrando sus guantes y pastillas antes de correr hacia la puerta. Pasó de largo a los dos a una velocidad tal que incluso las cejas de Reborn se levantaron para echar una mirada hacia el adolescente. Tsuna estaba sosteniendo la puerta con fuerza, con el rostro un poco pálido y le gritó. "Voy a estar en la azotea. ¡Bye!"

Cerrando la puerta con un golpe, finalmente fue capaz de escapar de aquello, pero por eso no iba a dejar de _odiar a_ esa mujer, la mujer que estaba colgando de Reborn así como si le perteneciera. Aunque nadie podría tratar a Reborn como suyo, después de todo Reborn era Reborn. El hombre que era el asesino a sueldo número uno en el mundo Era imposible. Sin embargo, nunca había odiado a nadie así antes, además de Byakuran y esa fuerte sensación fue una sorpresa para él.

Tsuna se encontraba detrás de la puerta, el corazón del moreno latía en sus oídos y fue incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo de la ira que sentía y que recorría todo su interior. Él no quería ver nada de eso. Su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra la puerta, capaz de escuchar un par de risitas pasar y sin querer, volvió a correr una vez más. Volviéndose hacia el pasillo, se dirigió hacia el ascensor y se detuvo frente a este, pulsando el botón para subir. Se encendió y esperó con impaciencia que las puertas de metal se abrieran, viendo como brillaban intensamente los números que cambiaban en la parte superior.

Tsuna suspiró para sí mismo deprimido. Las lágrimas casi se asomaban por sus ojos y casi comenzaron a caer por su rostro si no lo hubiera limpiado de antemano. En el momento en que llegó hasta arriba, se las había arreglado para calmarse un poco, pero no fue suficiente. Todavía podría decir que sus emociones seguían ardiendo dentro de él violentamente y cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea, dando un paso, para sentir al instante la fuerte brisa que se estrelló contra su cara, sintió que algo de esa rabia se calmaba. La sensación de frío que recibía era agradable y relajante, no podía dejar de poner una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza para mantener el pelo que se agitaba en todas partes y en su rostro. Fue tentado incluso a sentarse en algún lugar y esperar cuando se acordó de los dos artículos que llevaba en la otra mano.

'Supongo que no haría daño a usarlos...' partiendo una de las pastillas en la boca y tragándola, encendiendo la llama naranja de última voluntad en su frente. Ardía brillantemente y mientras sacaba sus guantes para ponérselos, instantáneamente cambiaron a los guantes Vongola. El calor que provenía de las llamas le daba un poco de calidez ante el aire frío y por unos momentos, observo como las brillantes llamas se agitaban con el viento. Rápidamente, después de mirar alrededor, salió disparado hacia el cielo, tratando de llegar lo más lejos posible del edificio. Sus ojos se perdían en la estructura que tenía debajo y que se elevaba se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña antes de tomar el maravilloso paisaje de Italia. Con sólo mirar el panorama su mente alterada se escapaba de la situación actual, él... él realmente no quería ver a Reborn _haciendo eso._ Quería... Quería... ¿Qué quería?

Tsuna suspiró mentalmente para sí mismo.

En realidad, él quería un montón de cosas... todas en su mayoría de Reborn. Y todas esas cosas estaban en su mayoría prohibidas por su mente. Desde el incidente con Colonello, había estado viendo a Reborn con una luz diferente. Realmente le gustaba el hombre, más de lo que realmente debería ser. Tsuna suspiró por eso. Y luego, durante la tormenta cuando se había quedado dormido en el sofá, él sabía a ciencia cierta que era cierto.

Amaba a Reborn, su maestro, su amigo.

Tsuna se sonrojó por su confesión en silencio.

Cuando llegó lo suficientemente lejos en el aire, se detuvo y permaneció en el cielo. El sol estaba a su espalda y se podía ver el mar a lo lejos, brillando intensamente. Sintió la tentación de volar por allí pero no estaba seguro si sería capaz de encontrar su camino de regreso y definitivamente no quería enfrentar la ira de Reborn cuando se enterará de su salida (tanto como amaba al hombre, aún tenía miedo de su furia). Así que se quedó donde estaba, mirando a todas partes.

'Italia es muy bonito desde aquí.' Tsuna sonrió para sus adentros, sus ojos color naranja ahora estaban mirando por encima de la ciudad. Todo el lugar era brillante y colorido y era absolutamente maravilloso (con excepción de la mafia que aún odiaba con fervor). Realmente no le importaba alojarse ahí cuando se haga mayor algún día. Situándose en torno al aire libre, se dio cuenta de que tenía que estar por lo menos una o dos millas de distancia del condominio.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a las calles, observando a la multitud ir a través de sus rutinas normales, hasta que se dio cuenta de una rubia bastante conocida iba corriendo entre ellos. Echando un vistazo más de cerca, se percató de que era la misma persona de antes. "¿Me pregunto qué pasó...?

No tuvo que pensar mucho en ello cuando oyó una voz, una con la que estaba _muy_ familiarizada.

"¿Tsuna? ¿Tsuna?, ¿Dónde estás?"

Pero al mismo tiempo, esa voz _no le resultaba_ familiar. No sentía la presunción de costumbre Estaba llena de… ¿miedo?

El guardián del cielo se asomó del edificio, al ver una figura de pie en el borde. Inmediatamente voló hacia abajo, cada vez más cerca, por lo que el traje negro y sombrero fedora, y no podía dejar de pestañear sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Reborn?" Gritó desde arriba, aterrizando en el concreto con facilidad. Él parpadeó sus ojos naranjas, viendo como el asesino a sueldo lo miraba calculadamente. Las llamas cielo se extinguieron y cerró los ojos, dejando que el color naranja volviera al marrón. "¿Ocurrió algo, Reborn?"

El hitman inclinó su sombrero para ocultar su expresión y se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera pensando en algo por fin habló. "No sabía que podías volar."

"¿Huh?" Tsuna estaba un poco confundido con la declaración ya que él había estado esperando algo más pero sin embargo, respondió. "Oh, estaba volando. Ayuda a calmarme. De hecho, es raro para mí ser capaz de volar alrededor así, sin esquivar algo peligroso o luchando." Tsuna se acercó más, teniendo sus manoplas blancas fuera. "Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer? Acabo de ver como huía".

"No importa". Reborn cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió para mirar al adolescente una vez más. Sus manos estaban ahora en los bolsillos y León estaba en la cima de su sombrero. "Sobre tu vuelo..."

"¡Ah! Bueno, esta es mi especialidad. Es similar al estilo de lucha Vongola Primo, creo, o eso es lo que me has dicho." Tsuna se miró las manos, y después los guantes con el número veintisiete en él."Esto fue hecho por León y las pastillas-" Tsuna levantó la tapa hacia arriba, balanceándolas. "Son de Basil, un amigo de mi padre. Me dejan estar en modo Híper Última Voluntad".

"Y supongo que te enseñe como usarlas."

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y se quedó con sus artículos. "Sí, es verdad. Pero también aprendí a luchar por mí mismo. Mi Híper Intuición me ayuda mucho en esos casos."

Renace pensó profundamente sobre sí mismo durante un par de momentos antes de caminar hacia adelante. Parecía haber conseguido suficiente por ahora. "Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a entrar. No es seguro quedarse afuera por mucho tiempo, especialmente en un área abierta como ésta".

"E-Está bien."

A medida que regresaban, Tsuna había intentado preguntar por la mujer de nuevo, ya que no había recibido una respuesta acerca de ella del todo y para ser honesto, tenía curiosidad (aunque él se sentía muy contento de que ella se hubiera ido). Pero no importa cuántas veces se molestara, Reborn le daría una respuesta evasiva.

"¿Por qué quieres saber tanto?" Reborn ladeo su sombrero hacia abajo para cubrirse los ojos un poco.

"Bueno, es un poco inusual que tengas una amante escapando de esa manera. No eres realmente el tipo de persona que rompa con las chicas les gusta eso o con cualquier persona sin que importe."

"Bueno, ella fue la que escapó, no la forcé".

El guardián del cielo parpadeó ante eso. Su intuición estaba trabajando a toda potencia y le estaba diciendo que lo que estaba diciendo Reborn era una _mentira._ Él lo sabía. Pero ¿Por qué Reborn le mentiría sobre algo así? Tenía que saber. "Reborn, ¿Por qué... me estás mintiendo?"

El sicario se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró hacia el lado donde Tsuna estaba de pie y esperando con impaciencia. "¿Hmm?"

"Estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué?" Tsuna lo miró con ojos inocentes y curiosos. Él quería saber, simplemente quería saberlo.

"Tú _no_ necesitas saberlo. Solo acabo de pensar en una persona mejor eso es todo." Reborn no sabía por qué le estaba hablando acerca de esto, no debía de hacerlo. Ese era un asunto privado, después de todo.

Pero Tsuna no iba a renunciar a eso ¿Quién?"

"No voy a responder eso". Para conseguir que el adolescente desistiera, le envió una mirada feroz, forzando al otro a tomar distancia. Él sonrió en señal de victoria cuando vio Tsuna pálido al ver su mirada, se alegro de que aún tuviera control sobre el guardián del cielo. Le facilitó las cosas.

Tsuna fue el primero en entrar al apartamento ya que Reborn seguía manteniendo la puerta abierta. El adolescente cayó sobre el sofá y se estremeció de espanto ante la memoria del fulgor de los ojos de Reborn. Nunca había visto al asesino a sueldo hacer eso antes, nunca, no como esta vez. Resopló una vez que se había calmado lo suficiente, se relajó en el sofá y se echó sobre su espalda para mirar hacia el techo. Tsuna, al final, todavía quería saber, era tan curioso sobre este asunto. No había manera en el mundo de que se diera por vencido. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer que Reborn se comportara así, alguna de sus chicas como esa? No tenía ningún sentido.

Y... y... Tsuna se dio cuenta de que sentía _celos _de esa persona. Él, que ha permanecido con Reborn tanto tiempo, sabía un poco sobre el propio Reborn, tal vez no su pasado y la historia detrás de él, pero sabía más de su personalidad. Por supuesto, Tsuna no iba a admitir abiertamente esto. Él quería seguir viviendo, muchas gracias.

Refunfuñando un poco más, enterró su rostro en la almohada y resopló de nuevo. Reborn, por su parte, pasó a otra habitación y cerró la puerta separándose el uno del otro. Pero antes de hacerlo, le dio un último vistazo al adolescente malhumorado y sacudió la cabeza.

Él mismo necesitaba calcular las cosas para entenderlo. Después de todo, el hitman no había hecho una sola cosa con la mujer, nada, ni siquiera un beso.

Suspiró detrás de la puerta después de cerrarla, ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

* * *

><p>La cena fue <em>muy<em> difícil, ya que los dos hombres comieron en silencio. Reborn cocino una vez más, pero no hablaba mucho a menos que fuera necesario. Tsuna se las arregló para comer normalmente, pero de vez en vez cuando echaba un vistazo hacia el asesino a sueldo mientras que el tenedor de plata repicaba con el plato. Él fue el primero en terminar y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando una mirada penetrante de Reborn le obligó a permanecer sentado. Se estremeció ante la intensidad de la misma. Le recordó el momento en que se habían conocido y Reborn había estado tan cerca de ponerle una bala en la cabeza.

Pero ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? No se acordaba de hacer o decir algo ofensivo, excepto preguntar por la mujer, nada más. Tsuna se quedó mirando su plato vacío, sus pensamientos vagaban de forma salvaje en su mente.

"¿Reborn?" El moreno comenzó vacilante, tanteando con cuidado el terreno.

"¿Hm?"

"¿E-estás enojado conmigo?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Reborn siguió tratando a toda esta situación como si no pasara nada.

Tsuna no dio marcha atrás aún con esa mirada, si lo hacía, sabía que nunca conseguiría ninguna respuesta de cualquier tipo. Reborn siempre le ha exigido que sea valiente, ¿verdad? "Bueno, para empezar, la forma en que me estas mirando."

"Siempre te miro de esta forma." Reborn tomó un largo trago de su vaso de distraerse.

"No... No lo hagas." Tsuna no sabía de dónde venía su frenesí repentino de coraje, pero era como aquel día que había hablado con Verde con tanta confianza que le daba miedo. Sin embargo, en este momento, agradecía a la fuente de eso ya que sabía que sin duda lo necesita. "Fuiste muy amable conmigo antes. Siempre haces cosas que me hacen sonreír y reír..." Tsuna de repente recordó algunos de sus... recuerdos desagradables... "Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ahora, eres tan frío conmigo y todo empezó en el momento que la chica entró Entonces, ¿Qué cambió Reborn? ¿Hice... Hice algo mal?" El moreno parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar en cualquier momento con los ojos llorosos y dando una expresión deprimida.

El asesino a sueldo se quedó en silencio, recogiendo los platos vacíos sobre la mesa, y los puso en el fregadero con dos fuerte clics. Se quejó en voz baja consigo mismo y se volvió para mirar a Tsuna. Se produjo un silencio entre ellos, ambos mirándose el uno al otro. Reborn sólo suspiró y se apoyó en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados. "Confía en mí, Tsuna, es mejor que no te enteres de lo que pasa en mi cabeza." Con ese comentario, Tsuna se limito a mirarlo confundido y ladeó la cabeza. "Puedo parecer agradable pero no lo soy y dudo que seas feliz una vez que sepas lo que _realmente_ pienso de ti."

El guardián del cielo saltó de su silla y dio un paso adelante con audacia. Se habría felicitado si no estuviera en esa difícil situación. "Está bien. Quiero saber. Realmente quiero hacerlo y siempre lo he querido."

"¿Así que no lo vas a lamentar ni a retroceder?" Reborn susurró alejándose lentamente de la barra.

"No... ¿Debería hacerlo?" Tsuna no se sentía tan cómodo como lo había hecho antes cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que el mayor estaba y dio un paso atrás para tomar un poco de espacio entre ellos. En su lugar, se golpeó con la mesa de la cocina. El moreno trago saliva con miedo, el valor que había sentido antes abandonaba su cuerpo. Estaba acorralado, sin posibilidad de escapar a la vista, no con Reborn mirándolo. Tsuna estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo hacía.

Poco a poco, la mano derecha de Reborn alcanzó a tocar la cara delante de él, especialmente la mejilla, y le acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar. Los ojos fríos y calculadores estaban mirando directamente a Tsuna como si buscara algo.

Y cuando lo encuentro, se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando la distancia.

Tsuna se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer. Sus dedos se enterraron en el mostrador de madera y miró a lo lejos, incapaz de mirar al hombre en ese momento Podía sentir los cálidos labios sobre los suyos, simplemente presionando junto con los suyos con suavidad. Reborn se movió hacia atrás por un segundo como si considerara algo antes de atacar de nuevo, ya que no había recibido ninguna protesta (probablemente debido a que Tsuna estaba en estado de shock). El asesino a sueldo lamió el labio inferior, sus dedos se encrespaban alrededor de la pequeña barbilla. Aplicando un poco de presión, logró que la boca se abriera, dándole la entrada que deseaba. Sin desperdiciar un momento deslizo su lengua, el asesino a sueldo probaba la dulzura que había dentro.

Tsuna sentía que era empujado contra el mostrador, con el cuerpo aplastado en el medio. Su rostro, por otro lado, estaba coloreado de un rojo brillante, sin lograr encontrar dentro de sí mismo algo para protestar. Podía oler el fuerte aroma de la colonia en Reborn y sintió los dedos que cepillaban por encima de su rostro, poco a poco viajando hacia abajo, moviéndose más y más a su cuello.

Finalmente, Tsuna había tenido suficiente.

Con la fuerza de la que no se había dando cuenta que tenía, se las arregló para empujar al otro a cierta distancia y escabullirse entre los espacios que aparecieron.

"¿R-Reborn?" La apariencia del moreno era arrebolada y se quedó sin aliento, su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho. Sus ojos estaban mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente, la confusión era evidente en su rostro. A pesar de que estaba muy feliz de que por fin había conseguido algo del otro, está claro que no lo esperaba así. "¿P-Por qué...?"

El asesino a sueldo suspiró y se acercó, quitándose su sombrero y lo puso en el mostrador de la cocina junto con León. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos puntiagudos y luego se detuvo en uno de sus rizos, jugando con él. "¿No debería ser obvio?"

Tsuna negó con la cabeza y retrocedió aún más. Estaba confundido, porque Reborn haría algo así con él y sin embargo, en su pecho, estaba... feliz... Sabía que amaba a Reborn pero sabía al mismo tiempo que era imposible que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Pero ahí estaba Reborn, el hombre que realmente le gustaba, lo _besó_. No lo entendía. No lo entendía en absoluto.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando la mano de Tsuna, impidiendo que el adolescente escape. Arrastró al otro de la cocina y en la sala de estar mientras mantenía por un momento los labios fruncidos.

El guardián del cielo sólo logró chillar un "¿R-Reborn?" y se dejó halar como una muñeca.

"¿Quieres saber por qué esa mujer se fue?" El asesino a sueldo gruñó, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de color miel. Se dio la vuelta por completo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. "Es debido a esto." Le besó en los labios ligeramente abiertos suavemente una vez más, silenciando al otro. "Es porque he visto tu cara cuando me incliné hacia ella."

Tsuna le dio una mirada de sorpresa total. "¿Q-Qué?"

"No sé si es por tu amabilidad y sonrisa o tu maldita actitud, pero te has infiltrado a tu manera en mi mente y parece que no te puedo sacar. Y por alguna extraña razón, no puedo dejarte sólo tampoco. Quiero mantener mis ojos en ti. Sé muy bien que vas a desaparecer un día para regresar a tu tiempo a pesar… a pesar de que sé que voy a estar allí contigo." Reborn hizo una pausa por un segundo, protestando. "Me irrita el hecho de que tengo que esperar por lo menos diez años antes de que pueda volver a verte."

Tsuna lo observo fijamente. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué _podía_ hacer? Este Reborn era el que estaba hablando. Nunca había visto al hombre hacer algo fuera de lo normal, incluso cuando Reborn era un bebé. Y allí estaba él, alcanzando a ver a Reborn en estado de pánico, quejándose en voz baja. Los ojos de color miel siguieron mirando, viendo que el asesino a sueldo lo dejaba ir y cruzaba los brazos en señal de frustración. Poco a poco, Tsuna había avanzado. Él quería hacerlo más fácil al otro. No entendía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Reborn, abrazándolo y ocultándose a sí mismo en la calidez de ese cuerpo. Se percató de que eso era lo que hacía con los niños en casa, cuando estaban asustados o en pánico.

Reborn le miró con sorpresa y con ojos interrogantes. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Tsuna se sonrojó, manteniéndose inmóvil. "B-Bueno, yo suelo hacer esto con los niños en casa, así que pensé que podría funcionar en ti también. Lo siento..." Estaba a punto de separarse cuando Reborn lo detuvo al enganchando un brazo alrededor de su espalda. "¿Huh?"

Una mano se agachó para frotar los mechones desaliñados. Reborn sonrió. "Eres muy lindo. Definitivamente eres un guardián." Le besó en la frente y luego se inclinó hacia abajo para ir a los labios, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba. Tsuna siguió sin resistirse y se quedó quieto, mirando. "Si no dices nada, creo que me das permiso para hacer lo que quiera."

Tragó grueso, Tsuna retrocedió una vez más. Su sonrojo era mayor e incluso cuando vio la sonrisa astuta en el rostro de Reborn. No sabía exactamente lo que el hombre había querido decir al principio, pero poco a poco lo comprendió. Tsuna podía imaginarse lo que Reborn iba a hacer con él y tenía miedo de él... pero al mismo tiempo, quería que se hiciera realidad.

Reborn se rió de la expresión y se inclinó para besarle otra vez. Se podría decir con facilidad lo que Tsuna estaba pensando, no fue difícil al notar como la cara de Tsuna cada vez era más roja. Pasó un dedo por el lado de la cara, sintiendo la suavidad de las mejillas, e indudablemente eso le gustaba de verdad. A pesar de que Reborn pasó la mano por el cabello de color caramelo, adorando la suavidad de aquellas hebras y froto con sus dedos juntos enredándolos.

Parece que esta noche iba a tener lo que quería y después de tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

_Apuesto a que un par de ustedes están diciendo "POR FIN", sí, lo sé, yo también. Pero estamos lejos de haber terminado. Todavía hay un montón de capítulos que subir._

_Y apuesto a que hay un par, tal vez muchos, que actualmente me odian por dejar todo así..._

_Declaración de suspiros. "Voy a buscar la escopeta M3. Eso debería ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacerse cargo de algunas multitudes. Y voy a tener para ayudar a Caesar, con el rifle Dragunov SVD desde lejos."_

_"¿Ehhh?" Metamorcy sólo puede mirar con terror._

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** La autora lo ha dicho ¡POR FIN! Y en cuanto al mini-test esperaré a ver si alguien se anima o esto solo se quedara con cuatro ganadoras XD. Mmmm subiré el proximo chappie pronto o seré asesinada XDD y si me sobornan con un review estaría muy feliz. Igual si alcanzamos más de 15 estará listo al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.<p>

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y en especial por sus lindos reviews a:

.

**Mika-Lucid199120:**Si el mini Reborn es super lindo y en cuanto a los otros fics... trabajo en ello, no desesperes.

**SLINRE:** Si es el cap más romántico de todos, y bueno un poco más de paciencia y obtendrán el tan ansiado momento R27.

**bianchixgokudera: **Waaa más amantes de los neko (me incluyo) espero que el chap te haya gustado.

**mitsu-chan:** Seeh igual yo hay momentos que necesito el traductor XD siempre hay una palabra que se olvida.

******Katekyo1827R27X27: ******Y esperarás un poco más, nuevamente se queda en lo interesante.

******Piffle Princess:****** Si comentar desde el cel es horrible y tengo en espera varios fics para leer en casa y ponerles su review, me incomoda hacerlo con el móvil.

**yunmoon:** Parece que el mini-test sirvió de repaso de toda la historia y si aun te animas aun puedes contestarlo con un PM.

**Alexokami:** Son pocos los fics de esta pareja y que poco a poco se ha ido expandiendo y gracias por los ánimos y el review.

**Una que pasaba por aqui:** Si en un futuro no muy lejano provocara guerras por su linda cara XD o podrá ocupar esas sonrisas como arma mortal.

**SneV: **Igual yo creo que era necesario el chap y muahahaha más cerca del momento esperado.

**kuroi neko:** No te preocupes por no comentar antes, eso sucede (a mi a menudo) Y con lo de tu mamá creo que es más fácil que sepan y no darles un trauma por lo que pueden llegar a ver.

.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en los futuros chappies del fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	14. Final

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_Beteado por skepsis66. ¡Gracias a ella por hacer un trabajo tan bonito con esto!

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**. Nos falto muy poco para llegar a los 15 R&R's pero he aquí la actu del capitulo tan esperado. Y la verdad disfrute mucho traducir este chap y espero que les guste tanto como a mí ^-^

Advertencia: *Lemmon*

Recomendación: Algunos pañuelos desechables.

* * *

><p>"Sin una familia, el hombre, está solo en el mundo, temblando por el frío." André Maurois<p>

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Time<p>

Capitulo 14: Final

*.*.*.*.*

_Reborn se rió de la expresión y se inclinó para besarle otra vez.__Se podría decir con facilidad lo que Tsuna estaba pensando, no fue difícil al notar como la cara de Tsuna cada vez era más roja.__Pasó un dedo por el lado de la cara, sintiendo la suavidad de las mejillas, e indudablemente eso le gustaba de verdad.__A pesar de que Reborn pasó la mano por el cabello de color caramelo, adorando la suavidad de aquellas hebras y froto con sus dedos juntos enredándolos._

_Parece que esta noche iba a tener lo que quería y después de tanto._

* * *

><p>Tsuna se sentía completamente perdido.<p>

Sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía sacar ese embrollo de su mente. Pero a medida que era más cercana la calidez de la mano que se estaba jugando a través de su pelo, todos sus pensamientos salieron de su cabeza. Cerrar un ojo cuando la mano presiono algunos de sus cabellos sobre él, miró hacia el otro, sus ojos demostraban curiosidad. El moreno al instante sintió desvanecerse con otro beso, dejando que Reborn hiciera lo que quisiera, incapaz de resistirse.

El asesino a sueldo sonrió y se alejó, poco a poco hacia arrastrando al menor de la mano, a su dormitorio. El agarre de los dedos era fuerte, diciéndole que Tsuna estaba asustado, y no pudo evitar dar un apretón reconfortante a cambio. La puerta chirrió ruidosamente cuando la abrió, llevando al otro hacia la cama que estaba allí inocentemente, como si no pasara nada. Tsuna fue empujado rápidamente hacia las sábanas, su cuerpo salto un poco por los resortes, y dejó escapar un grito sorprendido. Su pelo estaba disperso sobre el edredón, los brazos a los lados de su cabeza y miró hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Reborn sonrió al verlo y gateo hasta la cama, deslizando sus cuerpos de forma que la cabeza de Tsuna ahora descansaba en la almohada. Su mano rozó la mejilla derecha de Tsuna, su pulgar lo acariciaba suavemente. Colocándose a horcajadas entre las pequeñas caderas, se aseguró de que Tsuna no sería capaz de luchar contra él y con urgencia comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa al otro. Tsuna se sonrojó al sentir sus prendas ser eliminadas rápidamente de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca para protestar, antes de ser silenciada rápidamente por otro beso. El simple toque de los labios del hitman contra los suyos le enviaba escalofríos desde su espina dorsal y Tsuna no podía dejar de acercarse más para conseguir un mejor sabor. Sus ojos se cerraron y el moreno inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para obtener un mejor acceso.

Reborn canturreaba en aprobación, su risa enviaba vibraciones a lo largo del cuerpo de Tsuna, y empujó al otro más en la cama. Sus manos paseaban sobre la ropa que quedaba en el menor, atrayéndolo hacia arriba y deslizándose sobre el indomable cabello color caramelo. Sostenía su agarre, masajeando con los dedos el cuero cabelludo, y profundizó el beso, colando su lengua dentro. Dejando salir un suave gemido, los dedos de Tsuna agarraban camisa blanca de Reborn en un intento de aferrarse a algo, como si tratara de mantenerse a salvo.

Reborn rompió el beso por un segundo, hablando. "Yo no voy a parar, no importa lo que digas." Plantando besos a lo largo de la clavícula y el delicioso cuello que tenía delante de él, dejando un rastro de arriba hacia abajo, antes de regresar a los suaves, hinchados y besables labios. Silenció todas y cada una de las protestas, queriendo escuchar solamente gemidos de placer del otro. Sus dedos se replegaron en la maraña de cabellos en los que se encontró atrapado y tiró de la camisa del moreno es antes de que comenzara a trabajar en los pantalones de Tsuna. Únicamente logró llegar a la mitad cuando el menor de repente se levantó.

Movió su cabeza al otro lado, rompiendo el beso. "¡E-Espera!"

Reborn sonrió, esperaba esa reacción. "Oh no, esto es culpa tuya. Tú eres el que quería saber acerca de esto. Esto es _exactamente_ lo que te mereces."

Tsuna se sonrojo violentamente, y enrojeció aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo casi desnudo frente a Reborn. Tragó saliva y miró fijamente al hombre mayor.

"No te preocupes, voy a ser amable." Reborn rió de la expresión que estaba recibiendo y se inclinó para besar al otro mientras sus dedos se aventuraran hasta la ropa interior del adolescente. Siendo lo siguiente en quitarle, miró por encima del pequeño cuerpo debajo de él, lamiéndose los labios por la vista, y soltando una risa divertida. "Luce bien."

Se inclinó sobre el pecho de Tsuna, lamiendo su piel, mientras que una mano se movía hacia abajo rodeando la evidente erección que el moreno tenía sus boxers. Su otra mano se mantuvo en el pezón derecho del adolescente era pellizcado y estrujado, obteniendo todo tipo de sonidos excitantes. A medida que continuó su ya mencionada labor, con los dedos fríos envueltos alrededor en la parte baja Tsuna, bombeando pausadamente, antes de deslizar su lengua tortuosamente alrededor de aquella protuberancia endurecida.

"¡R-Reborn! ¡Ah! ¡D-Detente!"

"De ninguna manera". El sicario se frotó los dedos provocativamente sobre la punta del miembro del adolescente. Tsuna hizo la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer, sus piernas se extendieron flexionadas permitiendo a Reborn moverse más abajo situándose entre ellas. El moreno utilizó una mano temblorosa para cubrir su boca mientras la otra mano sujetaba con fuerza la camisa de Reborn. Jadeando por haber sido incapaz de moverse con facilidad por el agarre de Tsuna, Reborn se quitó la parte restante de la ropa, renunciando a su otra posesión, y la mano que había estado trabajando en los pezones del niño se trasladó a continuación a su entrada. Sus dedos acariciaron circularmente la carne tierna y masajeó suavemente.

"Siento esto. Realmente no tengo nada en este momento para hacerte esto más fácil. Normalmente lo haría, pero con la suerte que tienes, no lo haré." Se colocó un poco hacia atrás, mirando sus dedos por un momento, antes de que una idea le viniera a la mente. Llevando la mano a la boca de Tsuna, la intención de Reborn se hizo evidente, y el moreno de inmediato permitió a los dedos a deslizarse en su interior. Él hizo lo que se le dijo, los ojos de Reborn lo miraban directamente y seguían cada una de sus acciones con avidez, y chupaba los dedos para conseguir que estuvieran lo bastante mojados. El asesino a sueldo sonrió, sin desear nada más que estar dentro de Tsuna y follar al adolescente hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero él sabía que todavía era demasiado pronto y que podría causar más dolor que placer al otro, algo que preferiría no hacer. También sabía que si esto no sucedía de buen modo, Tsuna huirá de él después y posiblemente nunca regresaría. Y eso sería demasiado problemático. Quitando su mano lejos de la cálida boca, fue hacia abajo y lentamente deslizó un solo dígito dentro. Al instante sintió los músculos contraerse, apretando su dedo, por la tensión del cuerpo. "Tsuna, necesitas relajarte. Si no, voy a terminar por partirte en dos".

"¿H-Hablas en serio?" El guardián del cielo pegó un gritito. Era una sensación extraña y muy incómoda, pero no era dolorosa.

"Sí, así que escúchame. Vas a hacer las cosas más fáciles." Reborn ordenó, esperando a que los músculos se relajaran, y poco a poco, lo hicieron. Suspiro de alivio, viendo como la expresión del rostro de Tsuna se aligeraba un poco. Asintió con la cabeza y metió en un segundo dedo con cuidado. Reborn recibido la misma reacción que antes y le susurró palabras amables al oído del moreno. Sabía que el moreno estaba tratando de mantenerse relajado y retorció los dedos alrededor, hizo un movimiento de tijeras, tratando de ampliar la entrada.

"R-Reborn..." Tsuna suspiró, arqueando la espalda y abriendo sus piernas para acomodarse mejor. Y luego los dígitos rozaron algo muy dentro. "¡Ah! ¡Nngh!"

"¿Oh? Esa fue una buena reacción." Reborn presionó contra ese mismo lugar, a sabiendas de que había encontrado la próstata del menor. Tsuna gimió a su vez, todos los pensamientos huían de su cabeza con un simple toque, y no podía dejar de querer más de aquella sensación. El sicario observaba, mojando sus labios ante la visión que se le presentaba de Tsuna retorciéndose, completamente entregado al placer. "Mierda, Tsuna, eres muy caliente cuando te estás follando con mis dedos."

El tercer dígito se deslizó de forma desapercibida, ayudando a golpear ese punto sensitivo de nuevo.

"¡R-Reborn... Nngh!" Tsuna se quejó, con ganas de más. "Ah... ah!"

El mayor se sonrojó ligeramente por la vista tan exquisita y retiró sus dedos antes de que realmente se perdiera por lo que estaba viendo. Dando un ligero gemido de desaprobación el adolescente, sus ojos aturdidos reflejaban total lujuria. Esa mirada convenció a Reborn que dio un gruñido ronco, y poco después, tuvo los pantalones abajo, entrando en aquel cuerpo con un rápido movimiento. "Tch. Maldita sea, estás tan apretado."

Casi se corre allí mismo y con la manera en que Tsuna apretaba a su alrededor, pero mantuvo el control de sí mismo. Gimiendo en silencio, salió del adolescente antes de embestirlo nuevamente, Tsuna gritó cuando recibió un golpe directo en la próstata, y continuó aprisionando la camiseta blanca que Reborn le había dado.

"Muy bien, grita para mí." Reborn gruñó, arremetiendo directamente a esa zona de nuevo. Sus dedos apretaban firmemente alrededor de las pálidas caderas, elevándolas para mejorar su tacto. Las manos de Tsuna soltaron la prenda arrugada y, en su lugar, las coloco alrededor del cuello del otro, tirando de él agresivamente hacia abajo por un beso. Tratándose más de un intento por silenciar sus gemidos, ya que cada empuje hacía temblar a su cuerpo junto con espasmos de éxtasis. Sus piernas estaban enredadas alrededor de la espalda de Reborn, atrayendo el asesino a sueldo más y más profundo dentro de su cuerpo.

Sus lenguas se enredaban dentro de sus bocas, luchando entre sí lascivamente, mientras que la ropa de Tsuna yacía esparcida alrededor de sus cuerpos, olvidadas por el calor del momento. Reborn se separó para recuperar el aliento, después de haber olvidado casi por completo su necesidad de tomar oxígeno durante su ardiente beso, demasiado absorbido por el deseo "Oh Dios, Tsuna. Juro que si te atreves a mirar así delante de cualquier otra persona que no sea yo, voy a matar a esa persona por mí mismo y luego volveré por ti." Apenas ahogó un gemido cuando los músculos de Tsuna le oprimieron fuertemente. Enterrando su cara en la parte interior del cuello del moreno, inhaló el olor a tierra del otro.

"R-Reborn... por favor..." Tsuna jadeo, los ojos hacia atrás en blanco, manteniendo el asesino a sueldo cerca.

"Eres mío, ¿Entiendes? Nadie más puede tenerte de esta manera." Por ahora, Reborn había olvidado por completo su entorno, liberándose de todas sus inhibiciones, por una vez, centrándose únicamente en el moreno que estaba temblando debajo de él. Ni siquiera importa si Tsuna lo había escuchado o no, eso no interesaba. Iba a reclamar al moreno como suyo, nadie más tendría permitido tocarlo como él lo hizo y ningún otro sería capaz de verlo en ese estado más que él. Tsuna era de él y únicamente de él.

El moreno fue el primero en llegar al clímax, dejando escapar un gemido arqueándose hermosamente y viniéndose desordenadamente sobre su estómago. Reborn no duró mucho más tiempo ya que los músculos de Tsuna se estremecieron en torno a él, increíblemente caliente y apretado, corriéndose en una serie de chorros calientes. Él lanzó un largo jadeo, saciado y agotado, apenas se mantenía sin desplomarse sobre el otro. Terminó colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Tsuna, levantándolo para un último beso. Tsuna, seguía flotando por el extraordinario orgasmo, respondió débilmente, su cuerpo todavía tembloroso por la sensación de Reborn dentro de él.

"Tsuna, eres mío, ¿Lo captas?" El sicario repitió, sin esperar una respuesta antes de que él saliera del menor, tratando de relajarse juntos después de haber perdido toda la pasión del momento. Pasándose una mano por su pelo empapado en sudor, finalmente se dio cuenta del estado de la habitación y vio partes de su atuendo esparcidos por el suelo, su traje de diseñador envuelto al azar en la parte superior de su cómoda. Para entonces, Tsuna se había desmayado por el cansancio, ya no se tomó la molestia de luchar consigo mismo para permanecer despierto, y había caído rápidamente en un profundo sueño. Reborn sacudió la cabeza con un arrebato de cariño, esperaba que eso sucediera, y reunió toda su ropa junta en una pila, poniéndola en la cama. Limpió el lío que habían hecho y se vistió a sí mismo y a Tsuna, antes de manipular al adolescente al lado de la cama para que pudieran descansar.

Había sido un tiempo desde que se había sentido tan cansado y al momento en que su cuerpo se reunió con las sábanas de la cama, era como una luz, acurrucándose cerca de Tsuna. Inconscientemente, el adolescente imito sus acciones, abrazándose al cálido cuerpo a su lado.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la mañana, Tsuna podía sentir su cuerpo palpitar. Sin embargo, esa no fue la razón por la qué se había despertado tan temprano. No, había algo más, algo que sonaba desde la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tsuna parpadeó cansado, despejando su mente para poder tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando. El resonar se convirtió en pensamientos, y luego susurros, y de repente, se encontró completamente despierto. Le eran familiares, algo que había existido con él durante mucho tiempo, su intuición...<p>

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Su instinto le decía algo... algo... y luego llegó abruptamente.

Él iba a volver pronto... muy pronto.

Y sinceramente no quería irse, todavía no.

Le gustaba la compañía de Reborn - más de lo debido. No- había admitido consigo mismo que él amaba a Reborn y anoche dio la prueba de que quería al otro así como Reborn también lo amaba. A medida que se pegó más cerca del hombre mayor, maldijo lo inevitable; tendría que irse... dejando a Reborn solo por los próximos diez años. Los ojos color miel de Tsuna echaron un vistazo hacia arriba, mirando la cara del asesino a sueldo con tristeza. No había manera de facilitarlo, sin embargo, y obligándose a sí mismo en alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Tuvo que confesar que _todavía_ era extraño para él despertar al lado de la versión adulta de su tutor, y mucho más su rostro dormido de verdad. Tsuna tuvo la tentación de tocarle con la mano, pero él sabía que en el momento en que se moviera, Reborn, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, inmediatamente se despertaría. Así que decidió que admiraría la distinguida apariencia del hombre mientras tanto.

"Estás mirándome a la cara otra vez." Una voz se oyó desde los labios del otro.

Tsuna gritó, sorprendido, y habría saltado si el agarre del asesino a sueldo no lo hubiera sostenido. Su rostro se llenó de color y bajó la mirada, pero eso sólo lo hizo más conscientes de su situación... Una sonrisa se deslizó por la cara una vez pacífica de Reborn cuando se dio cuenta de la coloración rosa en las mejillas de Tsuna y se inclinó para presionar sus labios suavemente. Tsuna respondió instantáneamente, dejando recorrer sus dedos sobre el pecho vestido del otro. Cuando Reborn se ladeo hacia atrás, lamiéndose los labios. "Un poco ardiente, ¿no?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Desconcertado al principio, Tsuna chirrió cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y tiró de las sábanas por encima de su cabeza. Todo lo que escuchó del otro fue una risa.

Después de que la risa se había calmado un poco, se asomó tímidamente por debajo de las sábanas. Reborn, seguía teniendo una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, estiró sus brazos, y empezó a deambular por la habitación, colocando todas sus cosas juntas. Volvió a mirar al cuerpo cubierto de sabanas en la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tsuna, voy a tomar una ducha." Él sonrió. "Puedes unirte a mí si lo deseas." Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar otro chillido fuerte escapar de la boca del adolescente, antes de caminar hacia el cuarto de baño, riendo. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando a Tsuna solo en la habitación. Negándose a abandonar la seguridad de las sábanas hasta que oyó el agua correr, el moreno aprovechó este tiempo para que su rubor desapareciera.

Cuando finalmente salió de entre las sábanas, un ceño fruncido se abría paso en su cara en lugar del sonrojo. Miró a su alrededor, viendo su mochila y ropa. Poco a poco se dirigió hacia ellos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la rigidez de los movimientos de su cuerpo. No era tan malo, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a recibir una paliza cada día que esto no era nada para él. Lo que era nuevo, sin embargo, fue el dolor indeterminado que se sentía en el pecho. Cada bocanada de aire parecía más pesada que la anterior.

'Sólo unos minutos más...' Tsuna pensó para sí mismo, recogiendo todo, sin importarle con que cosas estaba llenando su bolso. Mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se aseguró de que luciera lo más cercano posible a cómo era antes de que todo esto hubiera sucedido. Eso significaba que tenía que estar en su uniforme escolar y todo. Miró a la puerta del cuarto de baño, preguntándose cómo Reborn iba a reaccionar ante su repentina desaparición. Suspiró. 'Tal vez debería dejar una nota o algo...'

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó a una mesa que tenía algunos papeles dispersos a través de ella. No había ni una pluma o un lápiz cerca, por lo que buscó en los cajones para encontrar uno. Tomó una hoja relativamente poco importante por el aspecto del papel, escribió un par de frases sobre ella, con la esperanza de que Reborn entendería su horrible manera de escribir y el significado que en sus palabras.

_'Reborn, Sé que esto puede parecer una locura, pero en realidad sabía que iba a desaparecer pronto._ _No puedo explicar cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía._ _No te dije antes acerca de esto porque no quiero que te preocupes._ _No me arrepiento de mi decisión sobre no decirte, pero me arrepiento de tener que irme tan pronto._ _Nunca voy a olvidar el tiempo que pasamos juntos._ _Esto no es un adiós -me verás de nuevo. Confía en mí._'

Tsuna recorrió con la mirada la nota con tristeza y luego suspiró, preguntándose cómo iba a salir todo al llegar a casa. Cómo iba a explicárselo al otro Reborn, el que le estaba esperando en el futuro, ¿Lo qué había sucedido? ¿O mucho menos plantearle el tema en primer lugar? Bueno, él se ocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cuarto de baño y sonrió con tristeza cuando los cerró. "Nos vemos luego, Reborn."

Puff...

Tsuna se estremeció al oír el sonido tan repentino y como una nube rosa de humo cubría su visión. Se relajó una vez que la reconoció, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, agitando sus mechones color marrón. Cuando el humo se disipó, vio el suelo de hormigón debajo de sus pies y aceptó el familiar escenario en torno a él.

Finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Yay! ¡Tsuna está de vuelta en casa! Awww... Pobre Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Tsu-chan por fin esta en casa. No prometo fecha de actualización, aunque si quieren sobornarme con reviews lo tomaré en cuenta XD Este sábado comienzo un Diplomado lo que reducirá aun más mi tiempo, pero de alguna forma estará la actu no lo duden.

* * *

><p>Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir con esta traducción.<p>

Igual agradezco a las k han puesto la historia en alerta y en favoritos.

.

Y bueno a más reviews = escritora/traductora motivada = actualización más veloz.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y en especial por sus lindos reviews a:

.

**Mika-Lucid199120: **Solo faltaron unos cuantos RR para llegar a 15 y no me crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho XD

**zedna-max:** Si hay que estar al pendiente de cuando haga concursos y esto sigue en suspendo muahahaha.

**The-Queen-Nasuda:** Si el R27 no abunda mucho en español, así que hay que expandirlo y me alegra que lo hayas leído por recomendación.

**Dai:** Las preguntas que haces poco a poco se resolverán, gracias por el review.

******Katekyo1827R27X27: ******No, no se puede volver a contestar XD pero pronto habrá otro concurso.

**Kuromi-xan:** Por fin el gran capi, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

******Piffle Princess:****** Espero que te haya gustado este chap más que el anterior.

**Alexokami:** Tengo planeado traducir más de esta pareja y hacer los míos XD entre tanto tengo un ColonelloxTsuna y otro con Reborn, Colonello y Fon donde Tsuna esta... embarazado. Si gustas puedes leerlos.

**Evertein:** Gracias por los halagos y el review, aunque yo solo me encargo solo de traducir la mente tras el fic es Metamorcy.

**bianchixgokudera: **Gracias por el PM y sabes que tomo en cuenta los R&R y PM, no te preocupes de los fallos de FF.

**yunmoon: **Si el chappie dio mucho a la perversión y con Reborn y Tsuna *¬* es un buena mezcla.

.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en los futuros chappies del fic<p>

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate

Ciao Ciao


	15. Aviso Importante!

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Titulo: The Forgotten Time : El Tiempo Olvidado<p>

Por: Metamorcy

Traducido por: Mizuki-chan24

Pareja: RebornXTsuna R27, hay otros, como el X27, Fon27, otros

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE<strong>

Y bien la noticia que tengo que comunicarles es un poco triste para mí TT^TT yo pensaba subir nuevo chappie en estos días.

La traducción de 'El Tiempo Olvidado' estará suspendida por un tiempo indefinido. Todo esto porque la autora Metamorcy me ha comunicado que ha decidido darle una revisión general al fic, con esto modificara los capítulos, agregara nuevos y le dará un nuevo giro a la historia con muchas más cosas. De las cuales yo siento que nos dará gratas sorpresas.

Y como plus, por ahora no traduciré nada de Metamorcy hasta nuevo aviso, pues no es la única historia a la que le dará remodelación por así decirlo. Por ende buscare nuevas historias en inglés (Si es posible R27) de ello pueden estar al tanto en mi perfil de o en LiveJournal (el link está en mi profile)

Si alguna de ustedes tiene una sugerencia de algún fic en inglés que no sea de Metamorcy con gusto pediré el permiso para traducirlo al español y en cuanto pueda estará la nueva historia. Con esto dejare este mensaje dos semanas y aun no sé si comenzare a eliminar los capítulos y dejare este como único capitulo hasta que Metamorcy vuelva a subir de nuevo los chaps o eliminar y re-subir hasta que estén listos. Aunque ha subido un nuevo capítulo como compensación a todo lo que vendrá con sus modificaciones, aparentemente estará actualizando los nuevos caps de dos en dos.

Así que no se preocupen continuare la traducción de este fic hasta el final, aunque me lleve trabajo extra XDD pero de que acabo el fic lo acabo. Espero contar nuevamente con todas ustedes una vez que este arreglo este hecho.

* * *

><p>Le quiero agradecer a todas las que me han acompañado en esta traducción y me han dado su apoyo.<p>

Por sus Reviews a:

_Himeno Sakura Hamasaki_

_Yunmoon_

_Yume_

_Paola_

_Mika-Lucid199120_

_CielHibird29_

_Eli and Onee-chan_

_Egni_

_MissDinosaur_

_Amateratsu_

_BelPrinzesBloodyStrawberry_

_Sheila_

_Lord Queen/Ruku (me entere de tu cambio de nickname)_

_Kyara17_

_BianchixGokudera25_

_Catunacaty_

_SneV_

_Mitsuki_

_Kare_

_Kuroi neko_

_Katekyo1827R27X27_

_Yurippe_

_Zedna-max_

_Piffle Priincess_

_Shimizu Maria_

_Kuromi-xan_

_rebon x lambo_

_nyanko1827_

_Mokasahaya_

_Txenny_

_usagi grecia desu_

_Amazona Verde_

_Una que pasaba por aqui_

_mitsu-chan-R27_

_SLINRE_

_Alexokami_

_The-Queen-Nasuda_

_Dai_

_Evertein_

_Evertein_

_hatsuki_

_Fierce Dark oni Link_

_._

_._

Por** Favoritear**:

_BelPrinzesBloodyStrawberry_

_bianchixgokudera25_

_catunacaty_

_CielHibird29_

_Dolxe_

_Egni_

_Evertein_

_FilipaDaSilva_

_hanna0305_

_Katekyo1827R27X27_

_Kirimi-1999_

_Michiru Ai_

_Mika-Lucid199120_

_mitsu-chan-R27_

_Mokasahaya_

_nyanko1827_

_Piffle Priincess_

_rebon x lambo_

_SneV_

_taciana_

_Tia-Harribel-sama_

_Underword_

_usagi grecia desu_

_Yumiko Kanzaki_

_yunmoon_

_zoel black_

_._

_._

Por **Alerta**:

_BelPrinzesBloodyStrawberry_

_bianchixgokudera25_

_catunacaty_

_CielHibird29_

_DSRH_

_Egni_

_Evertein_

_Florceleste_

_hanna0305_

_Haruhi Ootori_

_Katekyo1827R27X27_

_Kirimi-1999_

_Kuromi-xan_

_Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay_

_Mika-Lucid199120_

_MissDinosaur_

_rebon x lambo_

_Shimizu Maria_

_SneV_

_The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma_

_The-Queen-Nasuda_

_Txenny_

_Yuka Isthar_

* * *

><p>Arigato Gozaimasu Minna-san<p>

Nos leemos pronto

Ciao Ciao


End file.
